A Twin thing
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Fraternal twins Rachel Berry and Skylar Corcoran transfer to WMHS the middle of Sophomore year from NY because Shelby wants away from Broadway for a bit. Cue Quinn and Charlie Fabray the gorgeous identical twins they fall for. FaBerry/Brittana/CharlieOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone one Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Rachel Berry sighed as she looked up at the school building in front of her. She never thought she'd be back in this town. Yet here she is about to see faces she hadn't seen in at least six years. She doubts anyone remembers her so she doesn't really bother with remembering any of them. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks at her mother.

"You'll be fine." Shelby Corcoran assures her before looking over her shoulder to Rachel's fraternal twin Skylar. "No more fights, please Sky."

"As long as they don't mess with Rachel." Sky huffed sliding her Blackberry Torch screen down.

"Please keep your sister in line." Shelby pleaded to Rachel who nodded. "The Ninja will be here after school."

"Ok, bye mom." Rachel said hugging her mother and kissing her cheek.

"Bye." Sky said opening the door.

"Sky." Shelby said in a warning tone.

"Love you mom." Sky said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too sweetie." Shelby said as Sky and Rachel got out of the car and head to the office to get their schedules.

Sky looks over at Rachel's. "Hyphenated?" Sky asked as Rachel nodded. "I thought you were going to change it."

"I did. By adding Corcoran I changed it." Rachel stated as they found their lockers. She saw the look on Sky's face. "They were still my dads, whether they kept us from each other or not." Rachel said as Sky nodded.

"You're right." Sky said opening her locker. "I know they were your dads but it hurt knowing they kept us from each other. They didn't have to just take one." Sky grumbled as she pulled a binder out of her bag and shoved it in the locker.

Rachel hugged Sky. "I'm upset that they separated us but still, they were my dads." Rachel said as Sky nodded.

"At least you had dads." Sky said poking the dog tags around her neck making them jingle.

"Have you spoke to him recently?" Rachel asked as Sky shook her head.

"Reception on a boat sucks." Sky said shutting her locker.

They walked into their home room and handed their schedules to the teacher who pointed to two free desks after looking at his seating chart.

School went by fast for the girls. But to Sky's dismay Rachel had spotted a sign up for the school's Glee club.

"No!" Sky nearly shouted. Just casue they were twins didn't mean they had to do everything together. She was all for dressing the same for their tenth birthday but after that the two learned that while they were twins and had many things in common; they were still two different people.

"Why? You were in the one back in New York." Rachel whined.

"I had a reason for being there." Sky said rolling here eyes grabbing her Spanish book out of her locker.

"And that was?" Rachel asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You look like mom." Sky huffed and Rachel began to tap her foot. "I joined the Glee club at our old school because my girlfriend was in the club. That and it allowed blme to keep a closer eye on you." Sky said shutting her locker and Rachel did the same.

"So why not join again?"

"Different town different people." Sky said walking toward the Spanish room.

"What if I just want my sister there?" Rachel asked and Sky sighed.

"I'll think about it?"

"All I ask." Rachel beamed linking their elbows. Rachel laid her head on Sky's shoulder and smiled.

Then it happened. Rachel gasped and Sky was pissed. Rachel had a purple slushie in her hair, on her face and dripping down her white button up and the liquid made the usually thick cotton see through.

Sky reacted first before Rachel could stop her. "What the hell is your problem?" She shouted tossing her book at the jock's back getting him between the shoulder blades.

"We don't need you dykes contaminating our halls!" He shouted and Rachel gasped in anger.

"What did you just say?" Sky asked clenching her first.

"You heard me you stupid dyke!" He spat.

This was a bad start for her first day. Sky may only be five foot four and petite like her sister. But while Rachel was taking ballet, Sky was taking kickboxing classes.

Sky lunged at the jock but was grabbed around the waist by a pair of strong arms.

"Back off Karofsky!" The owner of the arms were feminine.

"Or what Fabray clone?"

"You'll answer to me!"

"Screw you Lopez! We don't need more dyjes at this school."

"You are an idiot!" Sky shouted fighting out of the surprisingly strong grip but failing. "She's my fraternal twin you dumb ass! And if I have to clarify it for your fucktard peanut brain; fraternal means we don't look identical." Sky spat.

"I like her." The brunette cheerleader the jock Karofsky had called Lopez commented with a smirk.

"Who do we like S?" A blonde asked coming up and linking pinkies with the brunette.

"The new girl here." She said pointing to Sky who still had her rage face on and clenched fists. "Let her go Charlie, this might be funny."

"Santana!" The girl named Charlie shouted.

"She doesn't got the juice! Everyone here knows it's Quinn who holds the power between the two." Karofsky guffawed.

"Charlie, let her go." The calm and sweet voice made Karofsky and his jock friends froze.

"Quinn?"

"Do it."

Rachel was in awe of the two. They were both gorgeous. Charlie was in a sun dress and flats while Quinn was in a cheerleading uniform.

"Ok." Charlie released Sky and she flew at the guy clocking him with a right. Kneeing his ribs with her left and low kicked him in the knee.

"I knew I'd like her." The Latina chuckled as Charlie grabbed Sky and pulled her to the nearest bathroom with Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**I am also working on the sequel to 'Love Unknown' for those who have read it know it will be a crossover with Twilight. Should I put it in the crossover section or keep it here in the Glee section?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone one Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**For this chapter I got the Spanish translations off Google so I apologize if it is wrong. I don't mean to offend anyone.  
><strong>

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Rachel was sat on a chair while Charlie helped rinse out her hair. Sky was pacing and mumbling in a different language.

The door opened and the three cheerleaders from earlier walked in with dry clothes.

"Hey, we got dry clothes." The one Rachel recognized as Quinn said.

"Thanks." Sky said going back to pacing.

"What's with her?" Santana asked pointing to Sky.

"She's trying not to go out there and kill Karofsky." Charlie answered. "And plotting his demise." Charlie added.

"Sky calm down." Rachel said. "Mom said she'd take the motorcycle the next time you got into a fight."

"I don't care Rach, no one got away with messing with you in New York, that's not gonna change just because we moved here." Sky said crossing her arms.

"Technically we moved back." Rachel said as Sky rolled her eyes.

"I was born here, you were raised here, there is a difference." Sky said.

"Rachel Berry?" the other blonde said.

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" she exclaimed hugging Rachel.

"B, how do you know the new girl?" Santana asked.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked and the blonde squealed in delight hugging Rachel tighter. "Yep, you can never forget Brittany hugs." Rachel laughed returning the hug.

"How do you two know each other?" Santana repeated.

"We used to live next door to each other." Brittany answered. "After Rachel's dad's passed away she went to live with her mom and twin sister." Brittany answered.

"Then you would be the twin?" Quinn asked as Sky nodded. "Well, I'm Quinn, that' my twin sister Charlie and my best friends Santana and Brittany." Quinn introduced.

"Skylar, but you can call me Sky." Sky said with a polite smile. "As you know that's Rachel, we're fraternal twins."

"Nice to meet you both." Rachel said as Brittany let go of her and handed her the clothes. Rachel walked into a stall and got dressed.

"You guys moved from New York?" Charlie asked as Sky nodded.

"Yes. Mom wanted to get us away from the big city." Sky said.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Mom works on Broadway." Rachel said from the stall.

"Yeah, she's well known and people bug us, now she's the music teacher at Carmel." Sky shrugged.

"We should get to class." Rachel said stepping out of the stall dressed in a gray V-neck and yoga pants.

Quinn couldn't help but stare. Brittany saw this and whispered in Santana's ear giggling.

"Yeah, what happened to the jackass I hurt?" Sky asked.

"Trying to kill rumors of getting his ass kicked by a girl. But the chance of that is slim." Quinn said snapping out of her daze.

"How so?" Sky asked.

"There were enough witnesses and if admin gets into it he'll deny a fight ever happened." Quinn said.

"That's good." Rachel said. "Sky doesn't need another mark on her permanent record." Rachel said as Sky rolled her eyes.

"Half the fights I got into aren't even on that record." Sky said handing Rachel her damp but slushie free notebook.

"What class do you guys have?" Brittany asked.

"Spanish." Sky answered handing her their schedules.

"Look Q! They have the rest of their classes with us!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Cool B." Quinn said. "We should go." Quinn said holding the door open.

They walked into the Spanish class and Charlie walked up to the teacher and explained the best she could in Spanish.

"Gracias Charlie." He said then looked at the two brunettes. "Hola, soy el señor Schuester, su profesora de español, qué te importa para presentarse a la clase y ellos dicen que usted transfiere desde?"(1)

"Hola, soy Raquel Berry, me trasladé a Nueva York con mi hermano gemelo Skylar." Rachel smiled.(2)

Mr. Schue was surprised at how well she could speak Spanish. He looked to Sky who sighed.

"Soy Skylar, usted me puede llamar Cielo y yo transferí de Nueva York para luchar."(3) Sky said and Rachel elbowed her not too softly. "Sólo estoy bromeando."(4)

Santana snickered and Mr. Schue gave her a warning look.

"You two have great pronunciation." He checked his seating chart. "Have you two taken other Spanish classes before?" He asked as Rachel nodded.

"Spanish, Yiddish, Dutch, French, German, Italian." Rachel elbowed Sky again. "Ow! Stop that!" Sky said under her breath.

"Stop being an idiot." Rachel said as Sky rolled her eyes.

"Well you two can take the free desk over in the corner by Charlie and Quinn." Mr. Schue pointed as Rachel and Sky walked to the back of the room.

"You just like making trouble don't you?" Charlie asked with a smile and Sky shrugged.

"It's her specialty." Rachel grumbled.

"Don't mind Grumpy Gills, she just wishes she had my skill." Sky grinned.

"The skill that gets you grounded every month?" Rachel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Every other thank you very much." Sky grinned and Rachel frowned. In the Dory voice Skylar said. "What's the matter miss Grumpy Gills?" When Rachel tried to fight a smile but failed Sky grinned smugly. "See, you can't be mad at me."

"I can try can't I?" Rachel huffed turning to look at the board where Mr. Schue was showing them how to conjugate verbs.

"You two are something else." Quinn chuckled.

"I love Finding Nemo!" Brittany exclaimed from in front of Quinn and Charlie. "Can we watch it later S?" Brittany asked with the puppy dog pout complete with the eyes.

Charlie and Quinn snickered. Santana knew she couldn't say no. Then again whatever Brittany wanted in the past she got it without the face.

"Sure B." Santana answered with a smile and Quinn smirked making a whipping motion and sound. Santana turned around and glared.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around and Rachel was looking around.<p>

"Looking for something Short Stack?" Santana asked.

Rachel huffed. "I'm not that short. But yes, I saw the sign-up sheet for the school Glee club. Is it too late to join?" Rachel asked as Charlie shook her head.

"Nope, we need new members. I had to fight tooth and nail to get Quinn to join." Charlie said. I just had to ask Brittany and tell her there was dancing to get her to join and Brittany and Satan are packaged deal." Charlie shrugged.

"Satan?" Rachel asked.

"People here call Santana that because she can be a really big bitch." Quinn said as Brittany frowned.

"She's not really like that though. You have to really get to know her." Brittany defended and Santana linked their pinkies.

"Like Sky." Rachel said and Sky looked at Rachel.

"I'm not a bitch." Sky said and Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "I'm a badass." Sky grinned and Rachel sighed heavily.

"That's what I'm saying." Santana said lifting her hand up and Sky high fived her.

"You two are perfect for each other." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't home wreck." Sky said and Quinn and Charlie gave her approving looks.

"We aren't dating." Santana said and Brittany frowned.

"Oh." Sky said. "My bad." Sky said

"You might want to be careful though." Charlie said as they reached the cafeteria doors.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Karofsky is one of the most popular guys in school and you're on his shit list. Both of you." Charlie said looking back and forth between Rachel and Sky.

"But if you're cool with B, you're cool with us so we gots your backs." Santana grinned.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Sky said.

"No doubt about that." Quinn huffed.

"Then we'll look after Rachie." Brittany smiled linking arms with said diva.

"Careful Brittany, you haven't met Diva Rachel yet." Sly said as they walked into the cafeteria and everyone went silent as Quinn walked forward and Santana and Brittany followed with Rachel.

"What's with the eyes?" Sky asked walking with Charlie.

"My sister is the Queen Bitch in Charge. Santana is the Head Bitch in Charge and Brittany is the one that keeps them from killing each other." Charlie explained. "It's weird for them to be seen with new kids."

"I see." Sky said. "What about you?" Sky asked nudging her gently with her elbow.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"Your twin's the Queen, Santana's her right hand and Brittany's her left, what does that make you?" Sky asked.

"Her twin sister who is protected by them but doesn't condone the bitchiness." Charlie said as Sky nodded.

"That's how Rachel is."

"I thought you weren't a bitch? Just badass?" Charlie asked as Sky smiled.

"True." Sky said and they laughed.

They sat next to Quinn and Rachel at the table.

"Your mom is on Broadway?" Charlie asked as Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"Here we go." Sky grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Yes. She is very well known. But she took a break on behalf of us. She thinks that getting us away will help get us a normal high school experience. But Broadway is where I will be when I grow up. I'll be just as big a star as her if not bigger." Rachel beamed.

"Big dreams." Quinn said.

"But I know I can make it." Rachel said with conviction.

"Don't let that get out." Quinn grumbled. "People here will try to break that apart."

"Quinn, be nice!" Charlie scolded.

"You're the nice twin." Quinn said.

Sky studied her. There was something about the bitchy twin that caught her attention. Maybe it was the look she was giving her sister or the tone of voice she was using.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**I am also working on the sequel to 'Love Unknown' for those who have read it know it will be a crossover with Twilight. Should I put it in the crossover section or keep it here in the Glee section?**

**1 (Hi, I'm Mr. Schuester, your Spanish teacher, would you care to introduce yourself to the class and tell them where you transfered from?)**

**2 (Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I transferred from New York with my twin sister Skylar.)**

**3 (I'm Skylar, you can call me Sky and I transferred from New York for fighting.)**

**4 (I'm just kidding.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone one Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

It was their free period which was their class after lunch. Sky learned that Charlie used it to practice for Glee or take pictures of whatever caught her eye. Rachel used her free period to go look up sheet music in the library for her audition for Glee after school. Santana and Brittany were somewhere and Quinn was setting up routines with Coach Sylvester.

"You do this every free period?" Sky asked as Charlie shook her head and pulled another photo out of the developing fluid or solution. Sky was too busy gawking to hear what she was saying.

"Either this or I'm practicing for Glee. Just because Quinn and I have the same voice doesn't mean she'll take solos and Santana only does it if pushed to and Brittany likes to dance more." Charlie said hanging the photo up.

"I'll tell you right now when Rachel auditions and gets in she'll demand like no other and possibly take your spot fighting if she has to." Sky chuckled looking over the photos.

"I will happily give her the female lead. Finn our male lead always drowns me out." Charlie said. "So if I don't have to work harder to compete with him then I am fine with that."

Sky laughed. "Rachel is a diva. So beware."

"We have Kurt and Mercedes, so she can't be that bad." Charlie said.

"She's going to make you eat those words later." Sky said leaning over Charlie's shoulder from behind her to see the photo in the solution. "So how does all this work?" Sky asked.

Charlie tried to form her words in her head. Somehow Sky distracted her. But in a good way. But having her this close to where their bodies were practically touching was throwing her off. "Oh…uh. I just develop the negative in a different solution then add the other and then add the paper and that's all I can really come up with right now." Charlie mentally kicked herself. Repeatedly.

'That was so stupid! What is this girl doing to me?'

"Uh huh?" Sky smirked backing away. "You look flushed, do you need some air?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine." Charlie smiled. 'Now.'

* * *

><p>Quinn figured she'd get some studying for Spanish so she headed to the library. She was going to ask Santana later but she finished up with Coach pretty quick so now she had a good half hour to kill. She stepped into the library and in the far corner on a computer was Rachel Berry. The girl that somehow got under her skin with just a look.<p>

She told herself she wasn't going to go over and talk to her but her feet had a mind of their own and she found herself making her way to the small girl.

"Hey." Quinn greeted startling her.

"Oh, Quinn, hello." Rachel smiled and Quinn mentally scowled. There it was. That smile.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Looking for sheet music for my audition for Glee club." Rachel said.

"These are all duets." Quinn pointed out.

"I was hoping to rope Sky into it." Rachel said.

"And how many of those actually worked?" Quinn asked.

"Since we met? About five times this would be six." Rachel said.

"Since you met?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked at her confused. "You said 'Since we met.'"

"Oh, never mind that. Slip of tongue." Rachel covered. I meant since we could remember so I guess it could be when we met." Rachel said playing it cool.

"Right, well good luck." Quinn said walking away. She needed out of there.

"Quinn?"

Quinn stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah Berry?"

"How close are you and Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"Close. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Sky and I, we're close, but there are times she shuts me out completely." Rachel said.

"Maybe she just wants something outside of you and her?" Quinn suggested. "I know I like having time away from Charlie." Quinn said.

"Is that why you're a cheerio and she isn't?" Rachel asked.

"No, I joined cheerios because I love to cheer and dance. Charlie thinks Coach Sylvester needs a chill pill and get laid, well not the last part, but Charlie already deals with the yelling and criticism of our father, she doesn't need it from someone else." Quinn said. She couldn't believe she just told a complete stranger that.

"How do you deal with it?" Rachel asked.

"You just learn to take it and drown them out." Quinn said walking away. She cannot be showing her nice side. Charlie was the nice twin. She was the bitch.

* * *

><p>After school Sky accompanied Rachel to the Choir room after getting the keys for her Kawasaki Ninja 500r that was a gift. For not fighting for two months straight.<p>

"Ok guys, we have an audition today." Mr. Schue smiled clapping his hands together. "Everyone, this is Rachel Berry and her sister Skylar Berry."

"Corcoran." Sky corrected. "She's Berry, I'm Corcoran." Sky clarified.

"Why? Did she take her dad's name?" a tall guy with a dopey look asked.

"Yes Finn." Santana said curtly.

"Now hush, I haven't heard her sing in six years." Brittany said shushing them.

"Ok, Rachel take it away." Mr. Schue said and Rachel looked at Sky who kept her eyes trained on the keys in her hand.

"Nope." Sky said as Rachel tugged her riding jacket sleeve. "Not happening."

"Pwease…" Rachel drawled pouting.

"Alright Marlin." Riley huffed taking the second set of sheet music from Rachel.

"Thank you Dory." Rachel smiled.

"You know it." Sky smirked.

"So you agree you're special?" Rachel asked and Sky frowned narrowing her eyes at her sister while some of the others snickered.

"Watch it Nemo." Sky said as Rachel glared.

"I am not short you are tall!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that Munchkin." Sky grinned.

"I figured we could do a song we can relate to." Rachel said. "How are your highs?" Rachel asked.

"Oh hell no!" Sky said after reading over the sheet music. "You expect me to sing blondie's part?" Sky asked looking at the high notes.

"Yes, you have the range, you just don't use it." Rachel said. She turned to Brad. "Hit it." Him and the band began to play 'What is this feeling' from Wicked.

When the song was over Kurt gasped and jumped up clapping. "Do you know what this means?" He exclaimed looking at his fellow teammates who looked at him confused. "You seriously don't know who they are?" Kurt asked as the group shook their heads. "Shelby Corcoran, she's on Broadway, was, she is currently taking a break. None of this rings a bell?" Kurt asked as they shook their heads.

"Just spit it out Hummel." Santana said.

"With these two we will crush Vocal Adrenaline and take Nationals by storm!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Kurt has a point; if their mom was Broadway they obviously had training." Mercedes said.

"We're right here, why not ask?" Rachel said in her diva tone. Sky gave her a look that said 'watch it.'

"How rude of us. I am Kurt Hummel, welcome to our glee club New Directions, have you two received any formal training?" Kurt asked.

"I won my first singing competition at three months as well as my first dance competition."

"Gloating." Sky said as Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"What about you?" The guy with the Mohawk asked looking at Sky.

"What about me?" Sky asked using Charlie's words from lunch. Charlie noticed this and smiled.

"What can you do?"

"I play the guitar and piano, tried the drums, just didn't work out." Sky said as her phone beeped and she pulled it out reading the message before replying quickly.

"You don't fight your sister for parts with duets?" A blonde with big lips asked.

"No, Rachel usually gets what she wants because I don't like putting up with her Diva fits." Sky said as Rachel glared.

"Your tantrums are worse." Rachel grumbled and Sky just shrugged.

"As Kurt said; Welcome." Mr. Schue said motioning to the seats. "Have a seat anywhere."

The two sat down in the front and Sky's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and replied to the message. Ten minutes later Sky was still texting and Rachel took her phone. Charlie was curious as to who had her attention so engrossed to her phone.

After Glee they walked to the parking lot and Sky tossed Rachel a helmet.

"Sweet ride." Puck said admiring the bike.

"Thanks. I got it for not fighting for two months." Sky said as Rachel huffed and put the helmet on. Sky smirked at Rachel's reaction while putting her helmet on and mounted the bike.

"Goodbye fellow Glee clubbers, we'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said as Sky started the bike and sped off.

"I just have to ask if she has a license for that." Tina said as everyone looked at her and shook their heads heading to their own cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**I am also working on the sequel to 'Love Unknown' for those who have read it know it will be a crossover with Twilight. Should I put it in the crossover section or keep it here in the Glee section?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**This chapter contains backstory for Rachel and Sky. The Fabray twins are coming over for dinner and there is a Quinn and Charlie scene you might like.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"How was school?" Shelby asked as they walked in.

"It was ok." Sky said placing her helmet on the side table along with her keys.

"Did she get into a fight Rachel?"

"No." Rachel answered casually slipping her shoes off then she slipped off Sky's riding jacket then her own. It was the middle of January so snow and cold was not a surprise. "How was work?" Rachel asked as Sky rubbed her arms. When she had given Rachel her riding jacket she was left with just a sweater.

"It was ok. Some of the kids have real talent." Shelby said a Sky sat in front of the fireplace where a fire was going and Rachel sat beside Shelby on the couch where she was looking through a box of photo albums. They still had to unpack.

"What happened to the clothes you were wearing this morning?" Shelby asked and Sky glanced at Rachel who cleared her throat.

"I split juice on it at lunch and my old friend Brittany was kind enough to let me borrow some clothes." Rachel said them looked at the photo album in Shelby's lap. "Is that Sky?" Rachel asked pointing to an infant and a man in a marines dress uniform.

"Yeah, Sky and her god father." Shelby smiled and glanced at Sky who was smiling happily and sadly at the same time while digging through a box beside her.

"You had chubby cheeks!" Rachel squealed.

They had met six years previously but even six years isn't enough time to catch up on ten years.

"And you had big ears." Sky smirked lifting a photo up.

Rachel frowned. "At least I can be proud of that photo." Rachel huffed. "That was taken while I was a part of a community play." Rachel beamed. "I should go see if Jerry still works at the community center." Rachel reminded herself.

"I'm sure he would love to see you again." Shelby smiled as she turned the page in the album and chuckled.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Do you remember this?" Shelby asked turning the album so Sky could see the picture and she smiled.

"My eight birthday, Davis surprised me the week before he went on his first tour of Iraq. I was so shocked I tossed the plate of cake up and it hit him in the face." Sky chuckled.

"He was lucky we had an extra uniform in the closet." Shelby added as Rachel smiled.

Rachel loved hearing about Sky's childhood. It allowed her the reminder of how different they grew up. It also reminded her that even if they were alike in a lot of ways they were also different. Sure they weren't identical but they were twins none the less. While Rachel had wavy hair Sky's was curly. Sky had their mother's hazel eyes and Rachel's were brown. Sky is five foot four and Rachel is five foot two. Rachel loved being a soprano while Sky had a tenor to low soprano range but stayed in the alto range unless given the low or higher parts of a duet. Rachel hated breaking rules while Sky didn't care for them.

"Sky, I was going to make spaghetti for dinner, would you mind going to the store and go grocery shopping?" Shelby asked as Sky shook her head. She hated the unpacking part. Hence why her room was a mess.

"Sure."

"List is on the fridge." Shelby said as Sky got up and headed into the nice kitchen. Sky loved the kitchen. Even though Hiram and Leroy left everything in their possession to Rachel before they passed they had still bought a new house. Rachel was only ten so everything was put away in a safe deposit box till she turned eighteen.

Sky liked the chandelier over the dining table and the kitchen island was perfect. The counter tops were marble and the floor tiled. The stove was nice and Sky knew she and Rachel would be baking twice as much since they had an over under the stove and a smaller oven under the microwave that was installed to the wall beside the stove. She grabbed the list and stuck it in her jean pocket before heading to grab her jacket. She was reaching for her keys when Shelby stopped her.

"Take my car. It's supposed to snow soon." Shelby said as Sky slipped on her shoes and grabbed the keys off the key rack.

Sky walked out to the Range Rover and got in. She drove to the nearby grocery store and sat in the car for a minute or two when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text.

'Are we still together?'

Sky replied.

'I don't know.' She pocketed the phone and got out of the SUV and headed into the store grabbing a cart on her way. Knowing her mom she put more than they actually needed on the list and the grocery list grew once Rachel moved in and they had to adjust to supplying her vegan diet.

She headed to grab everything on the list for Rachel first since it was all in the same area of the store and headed to get the ingredients for their dinner and whatever else was on the list. She was about to head over to the bakery section when she nearly bumped into…

"Charlie?"

"Sky? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked then noticed how stupid she sounded.

"Shopping, mom sucks at it, Rachel buys too much or takes a long time and I get what we need and leave." Sky rambled.

Charlie chuckled. "Our mom is visiting our sister for the rest of the week and won't be home till Sunday and our dad is on some business trip for the next eight days."

Sky did the math in her head. It was Wednesday. "Well if you and Quinn would like we'd enjoy company. The house still looks like crap from all the unpacking but the kitchen and dining area are clean." Sky offered.

"I'd have to ask." Charlie said.

"Ask what?" Quinn asked walking up behind Charlie.

"If you wanted to join Sky and her family for dinner." Charlie said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Charlie told me you two were on our own till Sunday and no one likes eating alone in an empty house." Sky said then added. "Unless you enjoy the freedom of it. You don't have to if you don't want too." Sky said as Quinn nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"We'll go." Quinn said.

"We will?" Charlie asked a bit too excited so she repeated. "We will?" calmer.

"Yeah, we've been alone in the house since Monday night, it gets creepy." Quinn said as Sky furrowed her brow. Shelby had toured with Wicked and other shows but even then Sky was tutored when she was with her and if not she stayed with Davis. When Rachel came to live with them that didn't change.

"Ok." Sky held out her hand. "Let me see your phone." Charlie handed it to her and Sky went into her contacts and added her number and address."There, if you get lost you can text me." Sky said. "We're having spaghetti for dinner if that's ok with you two."

"Sounds great." Quinn said sincerely. She can't remember since she had real spaghetti and not the TV dinner kind.

* * *

><p>Sky tossed the groceries into the trunk of the Range Rover and shut the trunk door just as Charlie and Quinn walked out.<p>

"No bike?" Charlie asked smiling as Sky turned and shook her head.

"Nope, mom said it was going to snow, plus I don't think all the groceries wouldn't have fit in my backpack." Sky said as Charlie giggled.

"Probably not." She said as Quinn made a gagging motion behind her.

"We'll see you later Sky." Quinn said dragging Charlie to her car.

"See ya!" Sky called as she headed to the driver's side and got in. She pulled out her phone and checked the ignored messages. One was from Rachel another from an un-named number and one she didn't really want to read. She chose to read the later first.

'I don't want to give up on us just because you're in a different state.'

'Why not? Everyone says we should break up.' Sky replied then opened Rachel's.

'Don't forget my gummy bears.' Sky chuckled. Rachel loved gummy bears and she hadn't forgotten.

Sky opened the last message and smiled.

'Can't wait for dinner, I wonder how the new badass is at home?-C'

'You'll just have to wait and see. :P' Sky replied then added the contact into her phone.

* * *

><p>Charlie smiled as she read the text. Quinn gave her a disgusted look.<p>

"You seriously can not be gay for the new girl." Quinn said.

"I am gay Quinn." Charlie reminded. "And why not?" Charlie asked.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have, she's hot."

"She's a bad influence!" Quinn shouted.

"She's free spirited."

"Stop defending her!" Quinn cried pulling into their driveway.

"Why are you being such a bitch?"Charlie asked getting out and slamming the door shut as she gathered the groceries.

"I'm always a bitch." Quinn scoffed grabbing some of the groceries.

"Never to me." Charlie said walking into the house.

Quinn sighed and followed her into the house closing the trunk and front door behind her. "Ok, I'm sorry. You're right, I may be mean to you but never a bitch." Quinn said as Charlie nodded waiting for her to continue. "But Sky is as she says; a badass. She breaks rules Charlie, if you two were ever to get together you'd have to set rules so dad and mom won't find out. She'll bend them till they eventually break." Quinn said as Charlie continued to put the groceries away.

"So what? Maybe I'm done hiding who I am from them!" Charlie shouted.

"I'll support you in everyway Charlie but if you tell mom and dad I won't be there." Quinn said and Charlie scoffed.

"So you'll support me till I get kicked out?" Charlie asked. "You would really toss me to the wolves just like that?"

"I'll protect you from whatever I can but mom and dad are something I can't protect you from." Quinn said. "Their image means more to them than us." Quinn told her and Charlie sighed.

"You're right. I'll cool it down with Sky." Charlie laughed dryly. "She probably has a boyfriend or girlfriend back in New York anyway."

Quinn hugged her. "Just be careful with her ok?" Quinn asked as Charlie hugged her back.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Sky ran into the house shivering as she placed the bags down and ran out for the rest while Rachel grabbed the bags by the door. Sky brought the last of it into the kitchen after kicking the show off her shoes and locking the car.<p>

"You bought a lot for more than just us." Shelby said looking over the spaghetti ingredients on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, I invited some friends over; I forgot to tell you before I left the store." Sky said pulling her arms out of the sleeves of her jacket.

"Oh, Who?" Shelby asked. She was surprised they had made friends this fast.

"Quinn and Charlie Fabray, their parents are out of town and I didn't want them to have dinner in an empty house alone." Sky said and Shelby smiled. Shelby adored seeing the sympathetic side of her daughter. The side that disappeared sometime after Rachel moved in and Davis' return from his second tour of Iraq when she was thirteen. Shelby spent a lot of time thinking of what happened but couldn't place it. She thought it was jealousy towards Rachel or if it was her being away on Broadway often or Davis being absent more than before.

"That was very thoughtful of you Sky, why don't you get ready for dinner." Shelby turned to Rachel. "Rach, set the table would you?" Shelby asked as Rachel nodded.

Rachel was shocked when Sky told her the Fabray twins would be their dinner guests and was now freaking out in her mind.

"The house is a mess! What will they think?' Rachel shook her head. 'Sky wouldn't have invited them over with out telling them.'

Once Rachel was done setting the table she ran upstairs and got ready for dinner. She changed out of the borrowed clothes and pulled the ruined ones out of her backpack and tossed them into the dirty clothes. She finally settled on shorts and a 'Wicked' T-shirt. She headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Charlie and Quinn standing on the porch with snow falling behind them.

"Come in." Rachel said as the two walked in and thanked her softly slipping out of their coats. Rachel took them and hung them up on the rack beside her.

"Thanks for having us." Charlie said as Quinn nodded.

"No problem." Rachel said.

Quinn didn't trust her mouth right now. She was afraid if she'd open it she'd say something about Rachel's gorgeous legs that seemed to go on for miles and the tone tanned skin and luscious ass…Mind out of the gutter Fabray! Quinn scolded herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sky coming down the stairs but she saw the look Sky gave her and looked away.

"Hey you make it ok?" Sky asked as Charlie nodded.

Sky had changed into basketball shorts and a long sleeve.

"That's good; mom isn't quite done with dinner." Sky said as her phone vibrated on the side table. She grabbed it and hit the ignore button. She'll deal with it later.

Shelby walked in wiping her hands on a dish rag. "Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran, Rachel and Sky's mother." She shook both girls' hands.

"I'm Quinn and that's Charlie." Quinn said smiling politely pointing to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you both." Shelby said as she looked them over. "I just have to remember which one of you is wearing what or I won't be able to tell who which of you is." Shelby chuckled. "I think I would have gone insane if these two were identical." Shelby said as Sky and Rachel looked at each other then back at their mother.

"Us too." They agreed. They thought about it. Identical looks and being mistaken for each other and the clothes and voices…yeah, they were glad they were fraternal.

"It's not that bad." Charlie chuckled.

"Speak for yourself, the day I wasn't wearing my cheerios uniform someone called me you." Quinn said.

"You're a cheerleader?" Shelby asked as Quinn nodded.

Quinn and Charlie had also changed before coming over and both were wearing jeans. Charlie had on a navy V-neck and Quinn was wearing a frilly beige shirt with a gray cardigan over it.

"Yes." Quinn answered.

"Mom, when's dinner going to be ready?" Sky asked as Shelby gasped.

"Thank you for reminding me." Shelby ran back into the kitchen just as the water began to boil over the top of the pot.

"She remembers many lines, blocking and lyrics while on stage in front of millions of people. You would expect her to at least remember she's cooking dinner." Sky chuckled.

"Would you two like a tour?" Rachel asked as Charlie smiled at Sky who made a face.

"We'd love one." Charlie said as Rachel motioned for them to follow.

"We have the living room of course; it's a mess because Sky has been putting her packing aside." Rachel said looking pointedly at Sky who shrugged.

Quinn was only paying half attention to her. Her hearing was on Rachel but her sight was half on what Rachel was showing them and half on her legs and butt. She was glad Charlie has been paying too much attention to Sky to notice. Unfortunately for her Sky had been shifted her glances from Charlie to Quinn without her knowing.

"Here's my room, much neater than my sister's." Rachel said looking at Sky who rolled her eyes.

Quinn took in the room. It was painted pink with a pink and yellow comforter on the bed with many stuffed animals around it on a mantel above the headboard. The desk was in the process of being set up across from the bed and a dresser was by a door, a vanity and many Broadway posters covered the walls.

"Sky's room is across the…" Rachel trailed off as Sky ran out of the room into her own closing the door swiftly and locking it. Rachel led the two across the hall and put her ear to the door. There was a lot of shuffling before the door opened.

"Come on in." Sky smiled as the three walked in and Rachel gave Sky a look. "What?" Sky asked.

"Tossing things into the closet as well as under your bed isn't clean." Rachel told her.

"In who's book? Yours or mine?" Sky asked. "Besides, under the bed is clean, the closet is messy." Sky said as Shelby knocked on the door frame.

"Dinner is ready." She looked around the room. "Sky, clean out the closet later ok?" with that she left.

Charlie and Quinn couldn't contain their laughter and Sky gave them warning looks.

"I'm kinda disappointed." Charlie said as they stepped out of Sky's room.

"Why is that?" Sky asked.

"I was hoping to find some kind of blackmail to use on you while I was here."Charlie teased poking Sky in the ribs making her jump. Charlie raised an eyebrow and Sky put Rachel and Quinn between them hurrying to the stairs. "You're ticklish." Charlie said then smirked.

"Don't you dare." Sky warned.

"Or what?" Charlie challenged.

"When I think of it I shall tell you." Sky said walking into the kitchen to see Shelby struggle with the pan full of sauce spilling some onto the counter. "I got it mom." Sky said taking the pan while Shelby wiped up the mess.

"Thank you Sky." Shelby said as Sky poured the rest of the sauce into the bowl no problem.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quite affair full of small talk and the occasional joke. Charlie and Quinn were about to leave when Shelby opened the door and saw that it had begun to snow harder.<p>

"Damn, I don't want you two to have to drive through that." Shelby said.

"It's fine; we have chains on the tires." Quinn said.

"None sense." Shelby said. "We have room for you two." Shelby turned to Sky. "Go drag the pull out into the guest room." Sky nodded and walking into the garage.

"It's fine, we can…" Rachel cut Quinn off.

"My mother is right Quinn and we don't want to be the reason why you are dead or in the hospital tomorrow." Rachel said.

"We just aren't going to win here Quinn." Charlie said as Sky shoved the pull out into the hall and pushed it into past them and into a room across from the kitchen.

"We haven't gotten the bed set up in there yet so I hope the couch isn't a problem." Shelby said.

"You're already doing enough, the couch is fine." Quinn said sincerely.

"I'll go get some blankets." Rachel said heading upstairs.

Sky walked in. "If you wake up to someone walking around or in the kitchen around midnight I apologize." Sky said. "I don't sleep well so I try to occupy myself." Sky said.

"No problem." Charlie said as they heard a vibration coming from behind her. Sky reached past Charlie and picked her phone off the side table.

"I have to take this." Sky walked out of the foyer to the kitchen and out the backdoor.

Rachel walked down with an arm full of blankets and Quinn was quick to relieve her of some. "Thank you Quinn."

"No problem Rachel."

That made Rachel smile. Something about the way her name came out of Quinn's mouth made her feel giddy.

Rachel led Charlie and Quinn to the guest room and they heard Sky shout through the glass sliding door.

"I don't know anymore Tess!"

"I apologize for her; she and her…friend are in a rough patch at the moment." Rachel said not wanting to out her sister to people they had just met.

"It's fine." Charlie said as Rachel smiled and left.

"Goodnight, Quinn, Charlie."

"Goodnight Rachel." They answered in unison. Rachel giggled.

"That was funny but in a way very weird." Rachel said as she left shutting the door behind her.

Five minutes later Charlie walked into the kitchen for a drink and Sky had just stepped back into the kitchen herself still on the phone.

"I don't care Tessa, everyone said we wouldn't last, we just proved them to be right." Sky sighed. "Sometimes love isn't enough." Sky sighed hanging up. She pocketed her phone and noticed Charlie and blushed instantly.

"Hi. I was just getting a drink." Charlie said.

"Oh, right, middle right cupboard." Sky said.

"You ok?" Charlie asked and Sky nodded.

"I will be." Sky scratched the back of her neck. "That was my um…my girl…ex girlfriend." Sky said.

"So that's why you hit Karofsky?" Charlie asked regretting her words.

"No, I hit Karofsky for saying something derogatory, I'm gay, sure, but I hate derogatory terms, Rachel was picked on for having two dads while she lived here so when I learned that I swore that I wouldn't let anyone mess with her again. Today I didn't care that Karofsky was messing with me, I cared because he involved my sister. I still would have hit him if that slushy had only hit me though." Sky shrugged.

"How long were you two together?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"Me and Tess?" Sky asked as Charlie nodded. "Four months. If you ask Rachel she'd say we were doomed from the beginning and now that I look back at it we were." Sky said. She had no idea why she was telling Charlie this. It just felt easy to.

"How so? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're both hard headed and too stubborn for are own good and too opposite, while I'd love to just hang out on a weekend she'd prefer going out and flaunting our relationship to others. I'm a private person so she always got mad at that. So I guess it was a good thing we broke up." Sky shrugged. "What about you? Dating anyone?"

"Not at the moment." Charlie answered as Sky looked over at the microwave clock.

"I should let you get to sleep." Sky looked over what Charlie was wearing. "Do you and Quinn want something to sleep in?" Sky asked as Charlie sipped her water.

"That would be great actually." Charlie said as Sky motioned for her to follow her.

They got to Sky's room and Sky pulled open the walk-in closet door.

"Wow, you did just shove everything in here." Charlie commented as Sky pulled a box out.

"Quick cleaning." Sky said opening the box and grabbing gym shorts from her New York high school and a large Nightmare before Christmas shirt. "The bathroom's next door."

"You don't have your own?"

"No, mom didn't want fighting so she gave both of us a luxury, Rachel gets the en suite, I get the walk-in." Sky said as Charlie nodded and walked to the bathroom.

When Charlie returned Sky handed her pajama pants and a gray scoop neck. "See you in the morning." Sky said.

"Goodnight." Charlie said as she headed for the door.

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**I am also working on the sequel to 'Love Unknown' for those who have read it know it will be a crossover with Twilight. Should I put it in the crossover section or keep it here in the Glee section?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**Two chapters in one day? That's what happens when you guys leave great reviews. ;D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Rachel grumbled as she heard Sky playing video games across the hall. She got out of bed and walked to Sky's room opening the door.

"If you are going to be up all night could you at least go get some things from the Fabray house for Quinn and Charlie?" Rachel asked. As Sky hit pause on the Xbox and looked at Rachel.

"Sure." Sky answered standing up and shutting the Xbox off.

"And shovel the walk way and drive way." Rachel said as Sky made a face and Rachel went back to bed. She looked at her clock that told her it was only three in the got damn morning. She snuggled back into her blankets and sighed contently till she heard Sky slam the front door and open the garage. No doubt with the remote found in Shelby's Range Rover. Rachel heard the shoveling and began to doze off when she heard a car door shut and the motorcycle rev. She growled pulling the blanket over her head.

* * *

><p>Charlie heard the front door and lifted her head up. She heard the motorcycle and got up. She headed to the living room and saw Sky disappear on her motorcycle. She headed upstairs to Sky's room and chuckled seeing the TV on and an Xbox controller on the bed. She saw a photo album on the bed and laid down placing the album into her lap. She began to look through it till she found a page with CDs in the flaps instead of photos. They were all marked differently. Charlie pulled out the one that read 'Sky and Rachel's first show together.' She put it in the DVD player hooked to the TV and pressed play.<p>

An announcer was on stage. "For intermission you are welcome to head into the lobby for snacks and drinks and we have a short show featuring our own Shelby Corcoran's daughters, Rachel Berry and Skylar Corcoran."

Charlie smiled as she watched the young twins walk onto stage with microphones in hand. The music started and Charlie chuckled. She knew the tune as 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin.

Rachel had heard the laughter and walked across the hall to see Charlie sitting on Sky's bed watching the video of her and Sky singing during intermission on a Broadway stage. She smiled and headed downstairs for some water.

She got her drink and checked on Quinn. She smiled when she saw the blonde sleeping peacefully. She didn't understand how people couldn't tell them apart. But maybe it was just her and she was extremely perceptive. She smiled when she heard Quinn whimper in her sleep then grumble something about bacon. Rachel giggled. Even if a vegan she found it funny how adorable Quinn looked while asleep. She closed the door and placed her glass in the sink just as Riley walked in with a duffle bag.

"That was fast." Rachel said.

"They don't live that far from us." Sky shrugged as Rachel grabbed a post it and scribbled out a note then placed a gold star on it.

"I don't even want to know how many speeding laws you broke." Rachel said taking the duffle bag from Sky and the cheerios uniform. Sky had grabbed the sweatpants seeing as it was cold.

"Then don't ask." Sky said as she headed upstairs.

Rachel walked back into the guest room and placed the duffle bag on the floor and hung the cheerios uniform on the door handle. She smiled at Quinn before heading upstairs.

Sky grabbed her arm on her way into her room. "How long has Charlie been in there?" Sky asked.

"A bit after you left, I heard her laughing and walked in to see her watching our first performance together." Rachel answered.

"I've been gone for at least twenty minutes." Sky said then mumbled some other stuff to herself walking back into her room.

Rachel shook her head and jumped-literally-back into bed curling up like a cat under the covers.

"Charlie." Sky shook her.

"What?" Charlie grumbled swatting at her.

"Shouldn't you get back downstairs so Quinn doesn't freak out in the morning?"

"No, go to sleep." Charlie mumbled.

"If you're not going to your bed can you at least scoot over?" Sky asked as Charlie scooted over and Sky climbed in next to her. Charlie curled into Sky placing her head on her chest and an arm around her middle. Sky tensed up before relaxing and grabbing the remote and began channel surfing.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up the next morning she saw a clean cheerios uniform hanging on the door knob with a duffel bag on the floor. Quinn got out of bed and walked over to the duffel bag and opened it finding one of Charlie's outfits and their toiletries. Quinn found a note taped to her cheerios uniform and read it.<p>

'I had Sky go pick some things up. I hope that was ok. –Rachel' There was a gold star sticker at the end of her name and Quinn found it adorable. She then noticed Charlie wasn't in the room. She walked upstairs to see Charlie curled up in Sky's sheets but saw no sign of Sky. Quinn walked over to the bed and shook Charlie.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Five thirty, I have to get ready for Cheerios, you go back to sleep." Quinn said as Charlie dropped back onto the mattress and went back to sleep.

Quinn showered and changed before heading into the kitchen to find a sweaty Rachel in short work out shorts and an off the shoulder work out shirt drinking a protein shake. "Morning." Quinn squeaked out. She cleared her throat. Seeing Rachel like that kind of turned her on. Oh who was she joking. She had wished she was the one had had gotten Rachel wet and sweaty.

'Wrong thought!' Quinn scolded herself.

"Good morning Quinn, how did you sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Good, are you usually awake at this time?" Quinn asked looking at the clock that read six fifteen. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"Yes, I always wake up bright and early to work out on my elliptical then I have a protein shake, shower and have a well balance breakfast." Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

"Thank you for having Sky get some things for us and I'd love to stay for breakfast but just because there is snow outside doesn't mean Coach Sylvester doesn't have us out there practicing." Quinn said.

"That's terrible but if you have to go have a good morning." Rachel waved as Quinn smiled and headed to the door where she found her cheerios sneakers next to the ones she had worn last night. She walked outside to see the walkway and drive way had been shoveled and saw Sky in the garage.

"Thanks for getting our things." Quinn said as Sky smiled.

"You're welcome." She said.

"I don't mean to bother you guys anymore but Charlie usually has to wake up early so I can get to cheerios practice and I was hoping it wouldn't be hard but you have a motorcycle so…" Sky nodded.

"I get it. I'll be happy to give her a ride; I own more than a motorcycle Quinn." Sky said as Quinn blushed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sky said. "Oh and Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn asked.

"The next time you check out my sister's ass in my house, try to be a bit more discreet." Sky said as Quinn blushed.

"Sorry."

"No big, she's hot I get it. I just didn't think she was your type." Sky shrugged.

"I'm not gay."

"I know." Sky said with a knowing smile that made Quinn worry. "I'll see you at school." Sky waved as Quinn got in her car and found her and Charlie's bags in the backseat. She started her car and left.

Sky walked into the house and took a quick shower and got dressed by seven. She headed into her room to wake Charlie up. She smiled seeing how peaceful she looked and walked to the bed quietly shaking her softly.

"Charlie wake up." Sky said shaking her. Charlie grumbled and Sky chuckled. "If you don't wake up I will get a bucket of snow."

Charlie lifted her head. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

Charlie bolted into an upright position. "Where's Quinn?"

"She left for practice and asked that we give you a ride so you can get more sleep." Sky said. "I stopped by your place for some things." Sky pointed to the duffel bag. "Now, I have to go make sure I can get my car out of the garage." Sky said walking out leaving Charlie to get ready.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran onto the field shivering. Just because they had thermals for the cold and sweatpants for winter didn't mean they'd stay warm.<p>

"Where's Charlie?" Brittany asked hugging Santana's right arm trying to keep her and Santana warm.

"At Sky and Rachel's they had us over for dinner and the snow kept us from going home so we stayed the night." Quinn said.

"How'd you get your uniform?" Santana asked.

"Sky went to our place and got it for me; she grabbed some things for Charlie while she was out too."

"How does she know where you live?" Santana asked.

"She probably checked my GPS." Quinn shrugged.

"Ok you babies. Just because its cold doesn't mean you can stand around like decorations. If Eskimos can survive this weather then so can you!" Sue yelled as they got in position for the routine.

* * *

><p>After cursing whoever parked her Dodge Journey before placing boxes in the garage and managing to get it into the driveway Sky was calm and headed back inside to grab some breakfast. On her way in she passed Shelby who was heading to work. Shelby kissed her head and wished her a good day and got in her car.<p>

Sky walked in and grabbed a tortilla out of the fridge threw it in the microwave and then put bacon, sausage and hash browns into it and added ketchup. "Let's go." Sky said taking a bite out of it and Charlie and Rachel who had put their plates in the sink looked at her. "It is called breakfast to go." Sky said heading to the front door and the two followed.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Charlie asked as they got to the car.

"Exactly why it's turkey bacon and beef sausage."

When they got to school they headed straight to their lockers where Quinn met up with Charlie. She said hi to her sister and headed to thank Sky.

"Thank you." Quinn said.

"No problem." Sky said as she spotted Karofsky making his way to them with a shiner and she smiled at her handiwork.

"What are you smiling at queer?" Karofsky spat.

"Just your brand new shiner." Sky smirked looking at the black eye with pride.

"You think this is funny? If you weren't a girl I'd-"

"You'd what?" Karofsky froze at the sound of Santana's voice and turned around to find the Latina with her arms crossed. Brittany was standing beside her smiling and waving at Rachel and Sky who waved back.

"Whatever Lopez!" Karofsky scoffed walking away.

"I will never understand how you can do that." Sky said.

"It's a 'me' thing." Santana shrugged as the bell rang and they headed to class.

* * *

><p>Free period came along and the six of them sat in the choir room. Rachel was sorting through music idea in a notebook. Brittany and Santana were doing little dances to the side and Quinn was playing scales on the piano while Sky plucked strings on the guitar making sure it was tuned. Charlie had her camera out taking pictures of them all when Puck walked in.<p>

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"Nothing from you Lopez." Puck said walking over to Sky. "what do you say you and the Puckerone go visit the janitor's closet, if that's not your thing my truck has a backseat." Puck smirked.

Charlie glared and gripped her camera in a white knuckle grip. She relaxed when she heard Sky's answered.

"Not really my type." Sky said going back to the guitar.

"What do you mean not your type? I'm every girls' type." Puck exclaimed.

"I'm not the kind of girl to hook up with someone randomly, I may be a badass, but I don't sleep around." Sky said.

"But I'm a stud."

"When a guy sleeps around they're a stud, when a girl does it she's a slut." Sky shrugs. "In my book both guys and girls who sleep around are sluts." Sky smirked. "That and the only sex I like is with my own." Sky smirked as Puck flushed red in embarrassment. He quickly composed himself.

"Well if you're ever in the mood for a three sum you can pick the girl." Puck grinned.

Sky chuckled. "I think you and me will be good friends." Sky smiled. "But there won't be any three sums, just not my thing if not wasted." Sky joked. But puck grinned wide. "I was joking." Sky said and his smile fell.

"A guy can dream." Puck shrugged.

"Not at all freaked out or not ok with my being gay?" Sky asked as Puck shook his head.

"Nope, two chicks making out; hot." He smiled. "Hey if you ever get a girlfriend can I watch?" Puck asked as Sky laughed.

"If she's ok with it." Sky said as Puck held out a fist and Sky bumped her own to it. He turned to Rachel. "If you even try it your name will be Puckerella and not Puckerman." Sky said calmly.

"A guy can try." Puck said.

"As long as that girl isn't my sister." Sky said.

"See ya around girls."

"You are definitely something else." Charlie chuckled.

Rachel shook her head and went back to her notebook.

* * *

><p>It was after school Glee now and Mr. Schue was going on and on till he finally got to the point. Duets.<p>

Mercedes and Kurt.

Tina and Mike.

Artie and Charlie.

Quinn and Sam.(I did bring him in earlier)

Puck and Sky.

Rachel and Finn. (Gag!)

Brittany and Santana.

"Now, I don't care what kind of duet, just make sure it's appropriate and have fun." Mr. Schue said as they got to work.

"Hey, tell mom, I'm going to go to Finn's and work on our Duet." Rachel said on their way out to the parking lot.

Quinn heard this and clenched her fist.

Sky nodded. Once Rachel was gone Sky put her hand on Puck's chest and fisted his shirt.

"Hey, if you wanted the Puckerone you just had to ask." Puck teased.

"How good are you at spying?" Sky asked and Puck beamed.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" Puck asked from the roof of Finn's neighbor's.<p>

"Because I don't like the way Finn is looking at my sister." Sky said lifting the binoculars to her eyes.

"Look, Finn is my boy and everything so I feel kinda bad for doing this." Puck said and Sky looked at him with an 'are you shitting me' look.

"I asked you for help if you are going to pussy out on a spy mission then be my guest." Sky said.

"Whoa! I am not a pussy." Puck said laying back down on his stomach looking through his binoculars.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were singing their duet 'No Air' when Finn suddenly stopped.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked after shutting off the music.

"Yeah." Finn smiled his dopey smile that made Sky want to punch him.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I thought we could use this assignment to get to know each other." Finn said as Rachel smiled and sat next to him on the couch.

"Ok."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Finn asked as Rachel shook her head.

"No. Why?" Finn answered physically by leaning in.

* * *

><p>Sky dropped her binoculars and cursed. Loudly.<p>

"Hide." Puck said pulling her behind the chimney.

* * *

><p>Finn heard something and looked out his room window.<p>

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing I thought I heard something." Finn said leaning back in kissing Rachel softly.

Rachel pushed him away. "I'm not one to kiss before a first date." Rachel said shyly.

"That's ok; we can go to Breadstix for dinner if you like." Finn said with that damned smile.

Rachel doesn't know what compelled her to say yes. "I'd love too." Or that. But she did and Finn beamed.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up to the door with Finn that night and he smiled wide. Then saw Puck's truck.<p>

"What's Puck doing here?" Finn asked.

"He is Sky's duet partner." Rachel said.

"Oh right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn asked as Rachel nodded and he leaned down.

Just as their lips were going to connect they heard a shout.

"Ha ha! Take that bitch!" Then a loud clap.

"I'm sorry, that is the sound of my sister playing Smash Brothers Brawl." Rachel said. "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." Rachel said pulling out her keys unlocking the door and stepping in.

Shelby sat down on the couch and went back to the book in her hand. "Mission accomplished Sky." She said as Sky smirked.

"Two birds one stone." Sky said as Puck frowned.

"That wasn't fair." Puck pouted. "Kiss it better?" He asked hopeful as Sky smirked and leaned in but at the last second she kissed his cheek. "Aww, you can't do a guy like that!" Puck shouted as Rachel walked in.

"I have to agree with Noah, Sky; that was indeed messed up." Rachel said going over and kissing Shelby's cheek. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"Wonderful, Finn was such a gentleman and when we went to dinner he paid for it and he even pulled my chair out."

"Gag." Sky said as she went back to the game.

"You're just jealous that you're now single." Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

"You and Finn are an item now?" Puck asked.

"No, but we will be." Rachel said.

"You sound so sure." Shelby said.

"I know what I want; I'm not a little girl anymore." Rachel said.

Puck stood up. "It was fun Sky, but I have to get home and watch my sister." Puck said as Sky stood and bumped fists with him.

"See ya tomorrow Puck." Sky said showing him out.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're gay sometimes?" Shelby asked as she and Sky walked to the kitchen.

"No, why?" Sky asked as she began to help Shelby do the dishes.

"I only have to worry about one of my girls getting pregnant." Shelby said as Sky laughed.

"You never know mom. This could all be a phase and next month I'll be pregnant with Puck's baby." Sky joked.

"Oh dear lord kill me now." Shelby joked with her laughing. "How are things with Tessa?" Shelby asked.

"We broke up." Sky said.

"Really?" Shelby asked trying to sound shocked. But she never did like Tessa.

"Mom, don't act like you care, I know you never liked her." Sky said as Shelby smiled. "But I'm fine." Sky said. "You can go on with the 'I told you so'." Sky said.

Shelby just kissed her temple. Once Sky turned thirteen kissing her head was impossible unless they were seated. Sky shot up in height once she hit puberty. "I'm sorry you broke up, you loved each other."

"But sometimes it isn't enough, I know, Davis taught me that." Sky said and Shelby smiled softly.

"He always thought of you as his daughter Sky and he loves you, never forget that, just because she's stationed on a ship for however much longer doesn't change the fact that he loves you. You went to him first when you figured out you were gay and he just held you while you cried thinking the worst." Shelby said handing Sky another plate to dry and place in the dish washer.

Sky smiled. "I know mom, but I still miss him." Sky said.

"Good. You need to remember that Sky. Now, get your homework done, I'll finish this." Shelby said as Sky hugged her and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**As for the name Riley in the last chapter it was supposed to be Sky. But that's what happens when you work on 3 fics at once. Riley is a character from Love Unknown and it's sequel Love Lost then Found.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Rachel spent the weekend practicing with Finn and Sky was there to interrupt all the kissing with Puck. Sunday night Finn was taking her to Breadstix. Rachel hadn't told Sky but she told Shelby and that was all Sky needed.

"Sky!" Shelby shouted after hanging up with Rachel.

Sky walked down the stairs with Puck. "Yeah?"

"Finn is taking Rachel out on a date tonight."

"Got it." Sky said.

"Breadstix." Shelby said handing Sky some money.

"I like how your mother is in on all this keep Finn from dating Rachel stuff." Puck said.

"I only want the best for my little girls."

"Also known as no boys till she's out of high school and able to provide for kids. But all I hear is 'Sky, keep dickwads from impregnating your sister'." Sky said grabbing her keys.

"Can we take the motorcycle?" Puck asked as Sky shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Finn pulled out Rachel's seat and she thanked him. Finn sat down himself and spotted Puck.<p>

"Is that your sister and Puck?" Finn asked as a waitress showed them to a table.

Rachel turned in her seat and gasped. 'How did she know I was here?' Then it clicked. 'Mom.' She was going to have a talk with them later. She just needed to sort the power point in her head.

Puck pulled out Sky's chair like and gentleman and she smiled then frowned when she saw Charlie's shocked face staring right at her.

"Shit." Sky cursed.

"That's not usually what a girl says when someone pulls out her chair." Puck said sitting down.

"Not that. Charlie and Quinn are here with their mother." Sky said and Puck turned to see Charlie glaring at him then she looked at her menu.

"Oh." He saw Charlie get up and say something to their mother.

Sky looked up when she felt eyes on her and saw Charlie looking at her then to the bathroom. Sky got the hint. "I'll be right back when the waitress gets here just get me some chicken strips and fries." Sky said getting up and walking to the bathroom. Quinn gave her a look on her way past and sighed.

Sky walked into the bathroom and Charlie locked the door.

"What are you doing here with him?"

"Chill out Charlie, we aren't dating and neither are me and him, Rachel is on a date with Finn and when Rachel goes out on dates with guys I hear 'horny teenage boy who can stupidly get her pregnant.' Mom also gave me money for dinner so I'm also enjoying myself, plus Puck was over working on our duet." Sky explained. Although she had no reason too.

"Oh, cause you told me you were gay and I don't like being lied to so…I'm just going to get back to my mom and Quinn." Charlie said heading to the door. Once her hand was in reach of the door Sky grabbed her other wrist and pulled Charlie to her.

"Why did it bother you so much?" Sky asked as Charlie pushed her away.

"It doesn't, didn't, enjoy dinner, my mom will be looking for me soon." Charlie said unlocking the door and walking out.

"Is everything ok dear?" Judy asked once Charlie sat down.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"Ok, I'm going to go pay for our dinner." Judy said getting up.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as Sky walked past and back over to Puck.

"I overreacted. She's spying on Rachel and Finn who are on a date." Charlie said and Quinn glared looking around finding the giant boy easy.

"I'll kill him." Quinn growled.

"Whoa Quinn, if I didn't know better I'd say you actually…" Charlie trailed off and went wide eyed. "Oh my god! You do! You like her!"

"Shut up!" Quinn hissed. "I like her as a friend and she can do so much better than the Jolly green giant!"

"Like you?"

"Yes!" Quinn went wide eyed then glared at her twin. "No!" She hissed.

Charlie found this all too funny. "You might want to go stop him from taking your girl then." Charlie said as their mother returned.

"Are you ready to leave girls?" Judy asked as they nodded and stood.

They passed Rachel and Finn and Charlie smiled and waved.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hey Berry. I mean, how are you Rachel?" Quinn smiled.

"I'm doing wonderful Quinn thanks for asking." Rachel beamed. "How are you tonight?"

"Great, I'm just heading home with Charlie and our mom." Quinn said.

"Then I'll see you both tomorrow." Rachel smiled as they left.

* * *

><p>"Ok, we're taking the rest of this to go." Sky said fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Why?"

"Because seeing that makes me nauseas." Sky said pointing to Finn and Rachel.

Puck nodded then saw a waiter with a tray full of glasses of ice water behind Finn. He threw his hand up and deepened his voice. "Waiter!" The waiter was startled and spun around so fast that the glasses tipped over spilling all over Finn.

A different waiter walked up. "Can I help you?"

"Can we get two to-go boxes please?" Sky asked as he nodded and walked away returning a minute later with their to-go boxes.

Once they were at the motorcycle they busted out laughing. They high fived and knuckled bumped.

"That was awesome." Puck said out of breath.

"I know." Sky sighed. "Let's go before Rachel comes out and murders us. Hey, can I stay at your place tonight?" Sky asked as Puck nodded. "Let's just stop at my place first.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Shelby asked as Sky packed her toiletries and clothes for tomorrow.<p>

"Because we both know she is going to give us a power point on why we shouldn't mess with her dates and other crap. Also she will throw a fit and I am not sticking around to hear that." Sky said.

"So you're leaving me to?" Shelby asked.

"You have keys to the school. Stay in your office." Sky said kissing her cheek. "Bye mom, love you."

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on Quinn's bed as she changed into her pajamas. "I still can't believe you like her. I thought I was the only gay one?" Charlie laughed.<p>

"You are." Quinn said. "You're also closeted."

"Then you're bi." Charlie said.

"No I'm not!" Quinn shouted. "I don't know, it's just her." Quinn sighed walking out of her bathroom dressed in her pajamas.

"You know I'm here when you need me. Always." Charlie said as Quinn hugged her.

"Thank you for being a great sister." Quinn said as Charlie chuckled.

"You're a great sister too Quinn. But even great sisters need sleep. So goodnight." Charlie said walking down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Rachel drove herself to school with the intention of showing both Sky and Shelby her power point tonight. Then she spotted Quinn and forgot about the power point. Then she saw Finn and remembered.<p>

"How did the rest of your date go?" Quinn asked and Rachel knew Sky was smirking behind her.

"It was good. Till Sky and Puck managed to get a waiter to spill a tray full of water glasses drenching Finn in water." Rachel said and Quinn saw the proud look on Sky's face just as Charlie walked up.

"Why does she have the proud smile on her face?" Charlie asked.

"She and Puck managed to drench Finn with a tray full of glasses of water last night." Quinn answered and Charlie giggled.

* * *

><p>During Lunch it was just Quinn, Sky, Brittany, Santana and Charlie in the choir room. Finn had asked Rachel to join him for lunch sometime today.<p>

"I swear I am going to castrate him if he tries anything. I don't care if he told Rachel's he's a virgin, he's stupid a boy and stupid and a boy and horny and a stupid boy."

"You said stupid and boy." Sky cut Charlie off.

"I know how many times I said it." Sky said as Santana laughed.

"He told her he was a virgin?" Santana asked as Sky nodded. "I took his V-card before Christmas." Santana said as Brittany frowned and Sky saw this as well as Charlie and Quinn. Then anger took over Sky.

"What?"

"Yeah, Finnocence and I got it on at some motel." Santana waved off.

"We talking about how Finn lost his V-card?" Puck asked walking in and they nodded. "Why?"

"He told Rachel he's a virgin." Brittany answered.

"What?" Puck asked shocked.

"I swear on all that is holy and Rachel's Barbra Streisand collection that if he does anything I will make him Finnessa." Sky swore.

When Puck's mother found out she was Jewish she was so happy then she was disappointed to learn that Sky was gay but hoped she could help Puck find a nice Jewish girl for him. Sky had laughed once they got to his room.

"I'll help." Quinn grumbled from the piano.

"Are any of you ready for your duets?" Puck asked as Santana and Brittany looked anywhere but at each other. Quinn nodded and Charlie shrugged. "Because me and Sky here are going to win this." Puck boomed.

"We have till Thursday." Santana muttered.

"Just gives us more time to prepare our awesomeness." Puck grinned.

The bell rang and Puck walked out saying something about a flexible cheerio waiting for him.

"Walk with me?" Charlie asked as Sky shrugged and followed her. "I'm sorry about last night, we aren't dating and you and Puck aren't dating so it shouldn't have been any of my business." Charlie said as Sky shrugged.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I just wish you could have been there to see Finn get soaked by the waiter." Sky laughed.

"I'm sure it was hilarious." Charlie smiled.

"Look, I'm sure you probably won't agree, but do you want to go somewhere with me?" Sky asked.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Sky said.

Charlie thought about it. Stay here in school or go out with Sky somewhere. "Sure." Charlie answered.

They had to walk since Sky didn't have her car but neither minded.

"So what's up with Brittany and Santana?" Sky asked.

"They love each other but too afraid to admit it. Well Santana is. Brittany doesn't care as long as they can be together but she doesn't want to be a secret." Charlie explained as they walked around a park.

"Quinn and my sister?"

Charlie was confused. "What?"

"You didn't see her sexing my sister with her eyes when you came over for dinner?" Sky asked.

"No. But I can say that Quinn really likes Rachel."

"So maybe I can loop her into ruining Finn's chances with Rachel." Sky started plotting in her head.

"You mind Finn being with Rachel but you don't mind Quinn?" Charlie asked as they crossed a street.

"Quinn can't get her pregnant and besides, if Quinn is as wonderful as you I wouldn't mind Rachel dating her." Sky said.

"Quinn isn't gay, it's just Rachel." Charlie said.

"I see." Sky looked around. "My house isn't too far from here and my ass is freezing, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, walking isn't exactly winter weather." Charlie said as they headed in the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>Quinn wandered the halls looking for Charlie. She hadn't shown up to their class after free period and that concerned her. She texted her but never received a reply. She walked to her locker and tried calling Charlie. Much to her chagrin Charlie's phone began vibrating in her locker beside her own. Quinn groaned and put Charlie's combination in and retrieved the cell phone.<p>

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked walking up.

Quinn smiled. Brittany wasn't book smart but she was street smart and people smart. "Charlie left her phone and I can't find her." Quinn said.

"Oh, she and Sky ditched during free period." Brittany said as Quinn nodded.

"Thanks Brittany." Quinn said searching through Charlie's contacts. She found Sky's number and dialed but received no answer. She spotted Rachel and stormed toward her.

"Berry!"

Rachel turned and saw Quinn. "Hello Quinn."

"Where's your sister?" Quinn demanded.

"If she ditched most likely home." Rachel said. "Why?"

"She took Charlie with her and neither are answering their phones." Quinn said holding Charlie's up.

"I'll call the house phone if you'd like."

"Please." Quinn said crossing her arms.

Rachel put her phone on speaker. They heard laughing and squeals before Charlie's voice. "Hello?"

"Charlie?" Quinn asked.

"Oh hey Quinn." Charlie laughed. "Stop that!"

"What are you doing at Rachel's?" Quinn asked.

"Baking." Charlie answered.

"Oh, what?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"A shit ton of cookies and brownies. Bring San and Britt." Sky had apparently taken the phone.

"Ooh! Can we San?" Brittany asked.

"Sure B." Santana answered.

* * *

><p>They walked into the house and heard giggling. Rachel raised an eyebrow. Sky giggling?<p>

They entered the kitchen and saw Charlie on the floor under Sky who had Charlie's hands pinned over her head with one hand and the other was flicking flour at her. They were both smiling wide and laughing.

"You cheated." Charlie huffed.

"And how did I do that?" Sky asked.

"You spilt the milk that made me trip."

"Well if you hadn't grabbed me we would be in this position and I believe it was you who cheated." Sky smirked flicking a bit more flour at her.

"It's not my fault you're ticklish." Charlie said.

"What do we have here?" Santana asked and the two looked over at the doorway.

"We're baking." Charlie said laughing as Sky got off her and helped her to her feet.

"Did any of this actually make it to the oven?" Rachel asked looking around the messy kitchen.

"Yes actually, they're on the table." Sky said motioning to the table. "I'm gonna go change." Sky said. "You want some clothes?" Sky asked as Charlie nodded and followed her upstairs.

"I think more than baking went on here." Santana said picking up a brownie.

"Yeah, they bonded." Brittany said dipping her cookie in a glass of milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**WARNING: Finchel and Sky tantrums.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Sky tossed her and Charlie's clothes into the wash and gave Charlie a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve. She had on flannel pajama bottoms and a navy t-shirt on.

They walked into the kitchen to see the others enjoying their cookies and brownies.

"These are very good." Brittany beamed and the oven dinged.

"The other batch is ready." Charlie said going over and pulling them out. Charlie put them on a plate and set them on the table.

"Duckies!" Brittany exclaimed reaching for them but Sky pulled the plate away. Brittany pouted and Sky began to fan the cookies.

"You have to wait Britt, they're hot." Sky said gently and Brittany formed and 'O' with her mouth.

"Right, I got excited." Brittany said as Santana rubbed her shoulder.

"Sky was just looking out for you B. She didn't want you to burn yourself." Santana said as Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Sky."

"No problem." Sky said.

Charlie smiled. This was a different side of Sky she hadn't seen yet. She'd seen the badass, the caring daughter and jokester. Right now she was seeing the kind and caring friend. She didn't yell or get angry, she calmly told Brittany that the cookies were hot and fanned them.

Sky placed her hand over the cookies and picked one of the duck shaped cookies up in a napkin. "Here you go Brittany." She said handing Brittany the cookie which she took happily and blow on it just to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Quinn saw the look in her sister's eyes. She was falling. Fast. She looked over at Sky and smiled softly. She was seeing the different sides herself and if that's how Sky was with Brittany and her other friends she knew that it if that was how she was usually like then she would treat Charlie just fine.

Shelby walked in and saw the kitchen. She looked at Rachel.

"It was Sky and Charlie." Rachel said.

"Sorry sweetie, but when the kitchen looks like this I just have to think it was you." Shelby said as Rachel grumbled.

"Mom, this is Santana and Brittany." Sky introduced.

"Nice to meet, you can call me Shelby." Shelby said grabbing a brownie. "Sky have you finished unpacking your room?" Shelby asked and Sky grumbled. "What was that?"

"I'm working on it." Sky answered.

"Get it done." Shelby said. "I also have some news." Shelby said taking a big bite out of the brownie before grabbing another.

"Oh no." Rachel said slumping into her chair.

"Please tell us grandma isn't visiting." Sky said.

"No, your grandmother isn't coming." Shelby said.

"Rachel's dads' parents?" Sky asked as Rachel gasped.

"Don't even joke!" Rachel said. "Which ones?" Rachel asked. She only likes her dad's father and her daddy's mother. Her dad's mother wasn't all too supportive of her son and her daddy's father felt the same way.

"No grandparents are visiting." Shelby said.

"We aren't sending Sky to Military school are we?" Rachel asked as Sky gasped.

"Rachel!" Shelby laughed. "We aren't sending Sky anywhere, although that seems like a good threat for later." Shelby said.

"I'll run away." Sky said with a serious look. She was serious. She'd rather live on the streets than go to military school.

"It's a thought Skylar."

"So what are you trying to make good news when we know it's bad?" Sky asked.

"I agreed to be Vocal Adrenaline's new coach." Shelby said then took a bite out of her second brownie. "These are good, what did you put in them?" Shelby asked inspecting the brownie.

"Vocal Adrenaline is the enemy!" Santana shouted.

"I much stick by my team mate mom." Rachel said.

"I didn't even want the job but it gave me extra pay and while we are set from my Broadway days we still have bills." Shelby said.

"You can't be kidding me." Sky said. "I thought it was something bad!"

"It is bad!" Charlie shouted. "We want to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Charlie said.

"No Glee meetings here." Quinn said.

"And this was the best place for them." Charlie sighed.

"Ok, it's not the end of the world, you can use the basement for glee meetings and I'll make sure my students stay away from the house." Shelby said.

"The basement?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Shelby answered.

"Mom, do you know what is going to come out of Rachel's mouth next?" Sky asked with a horrified look.

"I must draw up plans for a stage!" Rachel exclaimed grabbing paper from her bag and a pencil.

"Kill me." Sky said. "Please."

"It's not that bad." Santana said.

"Ok, miss 'it's not that bad' you can help me build it." Sky said.

"Oh, you're building it?" Santana asked.

"Who do you think set up the coffee table, entertainment system, Rachel's desk and my own and our bed sets?" Shelby asked. "We only hired the moving crew to get everything in the house. Sky put them together."

"I must take a trip to the local Home Depot." Rachel said as Sky groaned and mumbled in Dutch.

"Don't be mean to your sister." Brittany said. Sky looked at her confused.

"Britt's Dutch, her dad taught her the language as a little girl." Santana answered.

"Oh."

"How did you guys learn all these languages?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel for roles on Broadway, Sky because she came along with me when my shows toured." Shelby answered. "Now, Rachel, if you want Sky to build that stage, clean up her mess." Shelby said as Rachel pouted.

Quinn found her pout as one of the cutest things in the world and just wanted to kiss it away. Quinn shook away the thought.

"But mom…" Rachel whined.

"No whining Rachel Barbra Berry-Corcoran." Shelby said. The main reason she wanted Rachel to clean was because Sky half assed it. She would clean it to what she thought was clean and Rachel would make it spotless.

"Fine. But first Home Depot." Rachel declared as Sky pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Puck. We are not ruining my leather seats for your damn stage." Sky said putting her phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>Sky, Puck, Charlie and Quinn were in one aisle while Rachel was looking at paint with Finn. Quinn and Sky were glaring death glares and daggers at the dopey giant while Puck actually looked at the wood.<p>

"Do you have the power tools for this?" Puck asked as Sky nodded.

"Yes. Now hush. I can't hear them." Sky shushed.

"Why did she call him?" Quinn growled.

"Sky, I understand she's your sister, I'd be doing the same thing if Quinn was infatuated with a guy I didn't like, but don't you think plotting his death by building accident is a bit much?" Charlie asked as Sky folded the piece of paper and pocketed it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sky said knocking on some wood. "Not sturdy enough."

"No offense, but you know all this makes you seem really butch." Quinn said as Sky glared.

"My god father was the only father figure I had in my life. He's in the marines but his first love was wood work. He taught me everything I know. Well almost everything. He taught me how to fix cars, build things and fix many house hold appliances and he taught me how to take care of my family. Mom made sure I was educated in music and both made damn sure I stayed in school no matter how much of a badass I am." Sky said proudly.

"Your god father sounds like a great guy." Puck said solemnly and Sky rubbed his shoulder. He told her about his dad.

"Hey, you learn from what your parents do. You learned not to be a dead beat." Sky smiled and he hugged her.

"Aww the badasses are showing their soft sides." Charlie cooed and Sky and Puck jumped away from each other.

"I don't hug." Sky coughed.

"I'd totally crush you with my guns." Puck huffed.

"You find the wood yet?" Finn asked walking up with Rachel.

"Not yet, I don't want the stage collapsing with my sister on it." Sky said and noticed the paint cans in his hands. "You already found paint? I swear if it's pink…" Sky trailed off.

"It is not. I went with a neutral color." Rachel said wrapping her arms around one of Finn's.

Sky found the right wood and grabbed 1x4's, 2x4's, sheets of wood and a few new tools.

"How are you paying for this?" Finn asked.

"My god father got me an account on my fifteenth birthday, he even got Rachel one. He and mom transfer an allowance for the month every third of the month." Sky said handing the cashier a debit card.

"How much?" Finn asked.

"None of your business." Sky said signing the authorization pad for the card and then took it from the cashier and the receipt.

"Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." Sky smiled dragging the cart full of wood while Puck pushed.

"I can help." Finn said as Sky and Puck loaded the wood into the bed of Puck's truck.

"Just hold the cans of paint Finn." Sky grunted as she helped heave a large piece of sheet wood up into the truck.

After making sure the wood wouldn't fall out on the drive back they finally got into their cars to leave. Sky had the Fabray twins. Puck was driving solo and Finn had Rachel. Much to Sky and Quinn's chagrin.

* * *

><p>"Why did we shop for it today if you weren't going to start till Friday?" Finn asked.<p>

"Stop complaining Finnessa." Sky huffed as they carried everything to the basement.

"Wow, Rachel I knew your sister was a badass but I didn't think she was a bitch too." Finn said.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked once they got off the stairs.

"You're sister is being a bitch and you're not defending me. I'm your boyfriend right?" Finn asked as Rachel gasped.

"Really? You want to be my boyfriend?"

"I was going to ask you at Breadstix but the water thing happened." Finn said sheepishly.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Rachel beamed. Something about Finn attracted her to him. Sure she had been attracted to Quinn and she still was but there was just something about Finn.

They sealed it with a kiss.

"Gag!" Sky yelled. "I am so glad we don't look alike." Sky said as Puck looked at her confused. "I don't need to know what it looks like for me to kiss…that." Sky said.

"Sky, stop attacking my boyfriend!" Rachel shouted.

"If you didn't have one I wouldn't have to attack him." Sky said.

"Finn's right, you have been bitchy." Rachel said and Sky was perplexed. Rachel just took someone else's side. Someone that wasn't her. That never happened.

"Ok, screw you and screw your stage!" Sky yelled. "You want it? Build it your got damn self!" Sky spat chucking the 2x4 in her hand across the room and through the dry wall. Charlie and Quinn flinched as the wood hit the wall and stared after Sky in shock. The basement door was slammed shut and it shook the house.

"Tantrum!" Rachel screamed.

"Wow…" Finn drawled.

"Shut up Finn!" Quinn glared.

"I'll go talk to her." Charlie sighed heading up the stairs.

"That was her tantrum?" Puck asked.

"The beginning." Rachel said. "She's probably trashing her room at the moment." Rachel shrugs.

"And you don't care?" Quinn asked.

"She's a big girl Quinn." Rachel said.

"She's your sister Rachel. When it comes down to it who's more important? Who's going to be there in the long run?" Quinn asked turning on her heel heading upstairs.

Puck just shook his head and followed Quinn into the kitchen where Shelby was stirring coffee.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"Rachel just sided with her new boyfriend." Puck said as Shelby gasped and placed her coffee down.

"Sky, destroy what can be replaced!" Shelby yelled heading up the stairs.

"Is it that bad?" Quinn asked as Shelby ducked out of the way of a flying picture frame. The frame hit the wall and the pieces showered down onto the floor and a picture of a ten year old Rachel and Sky laid in a mess of glass on the floor.

"Sky's tantrums are bad." Shelby said picking the photo up. "That and the two swore that no matter what they would always side with each other and be there. Sky has issues with people breaking promises. She didn't talk to her god father for a whole year because his tours in Iraq made him break multiple promises." Shelby explained. "They made the promise when we picked Rachel up from the hospital after the accident." Shelby said walking downstairs.

Rachel and Finn walked into the kitchen the same time as them.

"What's that?" Rachel asked pointing to the photo.

"You can clean up the glass on the floor." Shelby said placing the photo on the counter.

"She's over reacting mom." Rachel argued.

"You broke a promise." Shelby said handing her a broom and dust pan.

* * *

><p>Charlie backed away as Sky hurled the photo out of her room and slammed the door. "Sky, calm down." Charlie said as Sky flipped the mattress.<p>

"I can't!" Sky shouted. "You don't understand!" Sky said as tears made their way down her face.

"Try."

"I can't!" Sky yelled punching her closet door breaking a hole into it.

"Yes you can!" Charlie said grabbing her wrists. "Why does this make you so mad?" Charlie asked looking into Sky's eyes. She didn't find rage like Sky was expressing. She found hurt, loneliness, betrayal and anger. But no rage.

Sky pulled out of Charlie's grip and punched two more holes into the closet door. Charlie wrapped her arms around Sky trapping her arms and holding her to her. "Just focus on me." Charlie whispered into her ear. "Focus on me."

"Stop trying to help me." Sky sobbed.

"I care too much to." Charlie said.

"You shouldn't."

"But I do and nothing's going to change that. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sky huffed kicking a box of clothes over.

"Stop." Charlie said loosening her grip. "Forget about everything right now and focus on me." Charlie tried again and Sky took a deep breath. "You ok now?" Charlie asked as Sky kicked the overturned box of clothes again.

"Yeah."

Charlie chuckled. "Good."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Sky said dropping to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Have they ever been this bad?" Charlie asked kneeling next to her.

"No. "Sky answered shaking her head.

"Then why now?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, because she's my sister, she promised that we would always take each other's side. I guess my god father breaking promises because of his stationing was working my nerves more than I thought and Rachel was the straw that broke the camel's back." Sky sighed as Charlie sat behind her and pulled her between her legs pressing Sky's back against her front.

"Promises are made to be broken." Charlie said. "Just like rules." Sky laughed at that one. "You and your sister will have your fights, but you're still sisters at the end of the day."

"I guess it being Rachel pissed me off more." Sky said.

"Why?"

"She's the spitting image of mom, she's the little girl mom adores more because she wants to make up for ten years. Rachel gets everything." Sky said gritting her teeth.

"No she doesn't." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah and what doesn't she get to have?"

"Me." Charlie smiled. Sky smiled with her.

"I'd kill her if she took you away from me."

"Why's that?" Charlie asked.

"Because no one has been able to calm me down as fast as you have." Sky said. "Thank you."

"No problem, we didn't need you destroying everything." Charlie said.

"I just hate that she chose his side." Sky said.

"Then hate him and not her." Charlie advised.

"That's easier than the other way around." Sky said leaning into Charlie's embrace more. "I'm sorry." Sky said.

"For what?"

"If I scared you back there." Sky said.

"I'm not gonna lie. I was scared for a bit." Sky looked away ashamed. "But not by you. I was scared that you'd hurt yourself. And you did." Charlie said taking Sky's hands in her own.

"They aren't as bad as they look." Sky said as there was a knock. "Come in."

The door opened and Puck stepped in and Quinn followed closely behind as if using him as a shield.

Puck whistled. "Wow, you really did a number to the place."

"Yeah." Sky chuckled. "Charlie here calmed me down though."

"How?" Puck asked. "You looked ready to go ape shit on Finn." Puck said.

Sky flinched. "By not thinking about them." Sky said and Puck cringed.

"Sorry."

"S'ok." Sky shrugged.

"You ok Charlie?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she didn't hurt me." Charlie said running her thumbs over the bruised skin.

Shelby poked her head in. "Do I have to call your therapist?" Shelby asked as Sky glared.

"I'm fine mom, Charlie helped me out." Sky smiled.

"Good, because that prick bastard charges too damn much." Shelby muttered walking in and began cleaning.

"Mom, don't, I'll take care of it." Sky said as Shelby waved her off.

"Puck, help me get her bed back in place. She needs sleep." Shelby said.

Puck lifted the bed back onto its frame and Charlie stood bringing Sky with her.

"I'll go clean her cuts then send her to bed." Charlie said pulling Sky out of the room and down the hall. Charlie shut the door and Sky pointed her in the direction of the first aid kit.

"You don't have to do any of this." Sky said.

"I want to." Charlie smiled softly pulling out the Hydrogen peroxide.

"Is it bad that I find the bubbles entertaining?" Sky asked making Charlie laugh.

"I don't know." Charlie said pouring the peroxide onto Sky's hands.

"Thanks for tonight. I don't know how many times I going to say it again but I will." Sky said.

"Well I want you to stop. You don't have to thank me for anything. I care about you Sky. I don't want to see you hurting." Charlie said wiping the wounds with an antibacterial wipe making Sky wince in pain. "Serves you right for punching a door." Charlie huffed as Sky looked down. Charlie grabbed the knuckle bandages and covered each cut carefully. "You're lucky none of them are going to scar."

"Aww, I was hoping they would, makes me look more badass." Sky said as Charlie glared. "What?"

"Don't say things like that ok?" Charlie asked. "I hate seeing you hurt and you shouldn't have to get hurt to scare people off with your badass qualities." Charlie said. "You're perfect how you are; you don't need to be someone cool and feared. Being you should be enough." Charlie said bringing Sky's right hand up kissing her knuckles. "You should get some sleep." Charlie made her way to the door but before she could open it Sky grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her.

They stared each other in the eye for several seconds before Charlie broke the silence.

"Sky, what are…?" Sky cut her off by pressing her lips against Charlie's softly.

Charlie was shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around Sky's neck pulling her closer. Sky needed to be closer to her. She backed Charlie up till her back hit the wall beside the towel rack. Their lips fit perfectly together. Sky broke away for air and they looked each other in the eye. Charlie smiled and brought their lips back together.

Sky ran her tongue across Charlie's bottom lip just as there was a knock on the door. They broke away and looked at the door.

"Yeah?" Sky called.

"You ok?" It was Shelby.

"Yeah, we're just finishing up." Sky said smirking at Charlie who swatted her shoulder.

"Ok, just make sure they're cleaned nicely."

"Ok mom." Sky said and they heard her retreating foot steps.

"Is it wrong that even though my mother was right outside that unlocked door I still had dirty thoughts going through my head?" Sky asked with a coy smile and Charlie kissed her chastely.

"You weren't the only one." Charlie said.

"You know this is going to end badly right?" Sky asked.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"I've heard the rumors Charlie. You're parents are the strictest uptight Christians in the town. This…" She motioned between the two of them. "Isn't going to last." Sky said.

"Why?" Charlie asked getting defensive.

"Because, there are going to be rules and I will bend them till they break. You know it and I know it."

"Quinn knows it." Charlie grumbled.

"What?"

"Quinn said something about that on are way home from grocery shopping last week." Charlie sighed.

"Well you can tell her she can say 'I told you so'." Sky chuckled.

"So where does this leave us?" Charlie asked.

"Considering the fact I just met you last week would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?" Sky asked and Charlie beamed hugging her.

"I'd love to." She said kissing her softly.

"How about we leave the kissing for during or after the date?" Sky suggested.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because the impure thoughts are back." Sky said and Charlie scoffed hitting her shoulder. "Stop hitting me." Sky laughed as she opened the door.

"I thought you were supposed to build the stage Friday?" Charlie said confused.

"Rachel has Finn." Sky shrugged walking into her room.

"You should talk to her." Charlie said.

"I'll talk to her when I don't feel like throwing things at her." Sky said as Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Get some sleep sweetie." Shelby said kissing her temple.

"Thanks for cleaning up another one of messes mom. I don't say it enough, but I appreciate it." Sky said.

"It's worth it for moments like this." Shelby said hugging her.

"Moments like what?" Sky asked as Shelby pulled away.

"Moments when I have my daughter and not the delinquent badass." Shelby chuckled.

"Love you too mom." Sky said as Shelby hugged her.

"Oooh, that was the first time in three years that I didn't expect you to say it." Shelby said hugging her tighter.

"You don't tell your mom you love her?" Puck asked. "Even I tell my mom I love her daily."

"Private person, true emotions aren't my thing." Sky said as Shelby pulled away.

"But she has those moments where she'll do nothing but show them." Shelby said proudly and Charlie smiled. She had seen that just a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

"Goodnight mom." Sky said.

"Good night sweetie." Shelby looked at the others. "You three are welcome to stay the night." Shelby said walking out of the room and to her own.

"I swear your mom is awesome." Puck said as Sky smiled.

"I know. When I told her I was gay she was angry that I told Davis first." Sky chuckled remembering the lecture she had received.

"Davis?" Puck asked.

"My god father." Sky answered.

"Oh. Really?" Puck asked as Sky nodded.

"She said and I quote; 'How could you have told him first? I'm your mother I have priority.' After going on about that for a minute or two it turned into; 'Oh thank goodness I only have to worry about one of my girls getting impregnated!' and then she calmed down and began to lecture me about being safe. I think she was in her character of Maureen Johnson from Rent when she was lecturing me though." Sky said. "No, she definitely was."

"Let me just call my mom." Puck said grabbing his phone while Quinn did the same.

"Yeah ma, it's Sky's place. Ok. Love you too ma. Bye." Puck hung up. "She was happy I was staying here." Puck said.

"Mom, we'll be ok, their mom doesn't want us to drive this late with the roads icy and all." Quinn said. "Yes, we'll behave, ok, bye mom, you too." Quinn hung up and Sky raised an eyebrow.

"You really just lied to your mom? You didn't seem the type." Sky said.

"You're being a bit judgmental." Charlie said.

"Sorry, don't mean to, it just proves you learn something new every day." Sky shrugged. "Hope you enjoy the couch Puck. Quinn and Charlie got the guest room."

"Aww, I don't get to share the bed with you?" Puck pouted and Charlie glared.

"Sorry dude, but I have a date Friday and I'd love to keep it that way." Sky said and Charlie grinned smugly at Puck who gasped.

"No way! You two?" He turned to Charlie. "You're gay?"

"Yes." Charlie answered.

"And if you tell anyone, I will destroy you. No one will even know you existed." Sky warned.

"Chill Jew Sister." Puck laughed. "Can I at least watch you make out?" Puck asked as Charlie glared.

"No." Charlie said.

"When did this happen?" Quinn asked.

"About five maybe seven minutes ago." Charlie said.

"You guys were…" Quinn trailed off and glared.

"I kissed her and asked her out to dinner, I understand the whole parents situation so go ahead and say 'I told you so' to Charlie." Sky said throwing her hands up.

Quinn turned to Charlie. "I told you so."

"Thank you oh wise on." Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"She's already influenced you." Quinn cried.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch." Puck said as Quinn glared. "I'm going to go find that couch." Puck said.

"Linen cabinet is by the stairs." Sky said as Puck waved and walked out.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep." Quinn said.

"The clothes you guys had last time you were here are in the guest room, we washed them for you." Sky said.

"Thanks." Quinn said walking out leaving Charlie and Sky alone.

"So am I to expect you in my bed this time or can you behave and stay with your sister?" Sky asked.

Charlie kissed her cheek. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**WARNING: Finchel **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Tuesday morning came and after a fight over what would be for breakfast between Puck and Sky who were arguing over who would make it, getting in bathroom time and Sky finding some of Davis' clothes she hung onto over the years for Puck and Sky ignoring Rachel they were now arguing over who was riding with who.

"Ok!" Quinn shouted. "I'll take Rachel. Puck you take your own truck and Charlie will go with Sky." Quinn said. When no one moved she yelled. "Go!" They scrambled. Sky gave Quinn a look before driving off though.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said.

"I only did it so you and Sky didn't have a throw down." Quinn said getting in her car and starting it.

"You're on her side huh?" Rachel asked.

"I'm on no one's side Rachel." Quinn said. "You shouldn't have had to choose." Quinn sighed pulling out of the driveway following Puck.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't have to choose between him and Sky, though your answer should have been simple."

"It was; I chose my boyfriend." Rachel said.

"Did you ever wonder why Sky tried so hard to keep you two apart?" Quinn asked.

"Because she doesn't like him and mom doesn't like the fact that I date. She doesn't care for Sky dating because the people she dates do not have a penis." Rachel huffed.

"While that might be true, Sky does it because she's family oriented, her god father taught her how to look after her family, you know that right?" Rachel nodded. "Well then you know that he couldn't keep promises because of his job stationing him in different places right?" another nod. "You hurt her by picking Finn's side. Shelby told us about the promise you two made. She also said something about picking you up at the hospital after the accident. You want to elaborate on that?" Quinn asked as Rachel froze.

"No. I'm mean, not yet." Rachel paled as she remembered the events that led her to be in the care of her biological mother and twin.

"Hey, you ok?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Yeah, bad memory." Rachel said as Quinn parked her car and they got out and met Santana and Brittany who were linked at the pinky.

"Morning." Brittany beamed then took in their appearances. "What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Rachel asked.

"You all have that look." Brittany said.

"Well nothing happened." Rachel said walking off.

"Ok, give me a reason why I shouldn't hit her." Santana said and they looked to Sky who shrugged.

"Nope. Don't have one."

"Sky." Charlie warned.

"She picked Finn's side over mine last night and the two are now a thing." Sky said making a face when she said 'thing.'

"Oh. Ew." Santana said.

"I know right?" Sky asked

"You two are too alike, I take it back, you two would destroy each other tying to top one another." Quinn said.

"Now why would you say that Quinn?" Santana asked. "Having your own lesbian fantasies with Sky's twin?" Santana smirked.

"Ok, ew, just pictured Sky."

"Hey!" Sky exclaimed. "I will have you know I have well toned abs and a great figure." To emphasize her point she lifted up her shirt revealing her flat tone stomach.

"Ok, people don't need to see that." Charlie said lowering the shirt.

"Jealous?" Sky smirked.

"Yes, because only I get to see that." Charlie smirked.

"Q, why is your twin making sex eyes at Sky?" Santana asked.

"They have a date this Friday." Quinn answered.

"I see." The bell rang and they headed to class.

* * *

><p>Sky was at her locker at the beginning of lunch and had just shut it when she heard her name.<p>

"Hey Corcoran!"

She turned and was met with a freezing sensation to her face.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Karofsky shouted walking down the hall with his friends.

Sky wiped to slushy from her eyes and was ready to storm after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it."

Sky turned and saw the guy from Glee. The one who knew who she was and stuff.

"Kurt right?" Sky asked as he nodded.

"Yes, if you follow me I might have something that will look fashionably magnificent on you." Kurt said as Sky followed him to his locker and to the nearest girl's bathroom that was empty and locked the door behind him.

"Does this stuff always sting?" Sky asked.

"The first few times." Kurt answered. "You get used to it."

"No one should have to." Sky said as Kurt pulled a chair up by the sink and sat Sky down.

"The glee kids have been getting them for as long as we can remember. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are safe because they're cheerios and the guys are safe because they're on the football team and Charlie isn't always safe." Kurt said.

"Really?" Sky asked shocked.

"Yeah. When Quinn, Santana and Brittany are away at competitions Karofsky takes his chance and slushies the hell out of her. She keeps some clothes hidden in mine and Mercedes' lockers." Kurt said washing the slushy out of Sky's hair. "Have you ever considered straightening your hair and applying more than eye liner?" Kurt asked and Sky shrugged.

"I never thought of it."

"Well, when I am finished here everyone will stop and stare at you." Kurt beamed.

'What did I get myself into?' Sky thought. 'At least I know how mom felt playing Elphaba and Glinda sang Popular.' Sky thought bitterly.

Kurt seemed to have everything in that damn bag of his.

When Kurt finished lunch was over and Sky looked different. Her hair was straight. She had eye line and foundation on and lip gloss. She had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans courtesy of Kurt, a gray V-neck and a black Burberry Jacket.

Kurt walked her to her locker where Charlie was waiting.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Charlie asked.

"Karofsky and his goons slushied her and I gave her the Kurt Hummel Makeover extravaganza." Kurt said throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Damn Cielo, look at you." Santana voiced her approval.

"Shut up, I feel girly." Sky said.

"You are a girl." Brittany said.

"I'll kill Karofsky." Quinn said.

"Wait, Karofsky slushied you?" Brittany asked as Sky nodded.

"I'll kill him!" Santana swore looking around for him.

"Its fine, my revenge will happen, but after Friday." Sky said. "I'm in too good of a mood knowing what the weekend brings." Sky smirked.

"You're also a romantic?" Charlie asked. "I really don't have you figure out."

"No one does." Sky said. "I'm not even entirely sure myself." Sky admitted.

"Well, I don't have a free period like some of us here, so I shall see you later." Kurt said walking away.

"I like him, he's cool." Sky said.

"Yeah, he is." Charlie smiled.

"Coach ordered practice for this period, so we'll see you two later as well." Quinn aid as Brittany hugged the two and followed Quinn and Santana.

"So…" Sky said.

"I'm going to go take some photos." Charlie said.

"I will go pull pranks." Sky said.

"Don't get caught."

"Don't jinx me." Sky smiled walking off.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the music room practicing her part of her and Finn's duet while thinking about Quinn's words in the car. She couldn't build her life around her and sky. She needed something away from her. But Quinn was right. Sky has her reasons. She always pulled some kind of plan to keep her from a guy and it usually turned out to be a good thing because he was a jerk. Sky was usually right but there was that thing about Finn.<p>

Rachel's mind wandered to Quinn and before she knew it her thoughts went on and on till she was forced out of her daze by the bell. She couldn't be crushing on two people could she?

Rachel sighed and headed to class.

* * *

><p>After school they all met at Rachel and Sky's lockers.<p>

"Still not talking to me?" Rachel asked.

"Who said that?" Sky asked looking around and Charlie elbowed her.

"Sky be nice."

"Quinn was nice enough to offer to drive you home." Sky said walking off.

"How much longer do you think Sky is going to be mad?" Rachel asked as she got into Quinn's car.

"I can't tell you that Rachel." Quinn said starting the car. "She feels betrayed. So take a guess." Quinn shrugged.

"I thought she'd be happy that I'm happy." Rachel said.

"Area you really happy with Finn?" Quinn asked.

"He makes me feel happy."

"But are you really?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you see yourself with him in the future?" Quinn asked. She knew she shouldn't meddle. But damn it Finn didn't deserve her.

"We just started dating." Rachel said.

"You're right. I shouldn't pry." Quinn said. The rest of the way to Rachel's was in silence.

Quinn pulled up in front of Rachel's and parked.

"Thank you Quinn."

"No problem. And I know it isn't my place but you deserve someone who tells you the truth, Finn lost his virginity to Santana before Christmas break. I'm just being a good friend and telling you." Quinn said.

'Yeah...friend.'

Rachel was shocked. "Why would he lie about something like that?"

"So he can get with a girl like you."

"Like me?"

"Out of his league." Quinn smiled and Rachel blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel." Quinn said as Rachel got out and passed Charlie on her way in.

"Bye Rachel." Charlie waved.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Sky getting started on dinner.

"Are you going to talk to me anytime soon?" Rachel asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sky asked.

"Anything." Rachel said.

"Steak?" Sky asked and Rachel glared.

"Anything vegan."

"Ok." Sky said. "There, we talked."

"Did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Know what?"

"About Finn and Santana?" Rachel clarified.

"Yes." Sky answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me instead of Quinn?" Rachel asked as Sky shrugged.

"Slipped my mind or maybe I was waiting to call him out on it like a bitch." Sky said mocking Finn.

"Sky, you're not a bitch."

"Yeah? Well you seemed to agree with Finn yesterday." Sky tossed the box of tofu onto the kitchen island. "Order in or something. I don't feel like cooking." Sky said heading into the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Out." Sky answered grabbing her riding jacket and boots.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh when she heard the motorcycle speed away.

* * *

><p>Shelby walked in almost an hour later. "Where's your sister?"<p>

"Hell if I know!" Rachel shouted.

"What's with the language?" Shelby asked.

"She just took off mom. She doesn't seem to care for me at the moment so why should I care for her?" Rachel huffed.

"Because she's your sister. You're twin sister." Shelby said as the doorbell rang.

"That's dinner." Rachel said getting up and opening the door. She paid the delivery boy and took the bag of food.

"You ordered in?" Shelby asked they haven't ordered in a long time.

"Sky didn't make anything before leaving, we argued and she left." Rachel said bringing the food into the kitchen.

"If you two don't make up soon I might go insane." Shelby said to herself before following Rachel into the kitchen.

Rachel was on the phone with Finn after dinner and Shelby finally had enough. It was eleven and a school night.

"Rachel get off the phone!" She yelled from her room door.

"Ok mom!" Rachel called. "I have to go Finn. Ok. Bye." Rachel hung up and put her phone on her night stand.

Shelby worried about Sky but not as much as she would have back in New York. Lima was a small town and not the concrete jungle of New York. She used that last thought to ease her mind and get to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for waking you up Puck." Sky said as she and Puck loaded her bike into the truck bed.<p>

"It's cool. What were you thinking?" Puck scolded.

"Rachel made me mad and I left. I wasn't thinking and I forgot to fill the tank before leaving the city." Sky said as they got into his truck where Puck blasted the heater. Sky had to walk forever just to find reception on the out skirts of town where her bike decided to run out of gas.

"What were you doing in the city anyway?" Puck asked.

"It's amazing how many casinos don't look twice at a chick with biker gear and an ID that says I'm twenty one." Sky said opening her bag and showing Puck the cash.

"How?" He was gob smacked.

"Blackjack." Sky answered. "It was the game Davis and my grandparents would play every chance we got. Counting the cards in a blink became second nature, it also helped that I won't get caught so easily and I switch tables after winning an X amount of times. You never stay at the same table." Sky said zipping her bag back up. "Plus the place I went into wasn't that fancy so their cameras and security was shit." Sky said putting her hands up to the heater.

"Does your mom know you have the fake ID?" Puck asked.

"She knows I had one. She took that one and I had this one as back up." Sky said as Puck nodded.

"How much did you win?" Puck asked.

"Five grand." Sky answered and Puck looked at her. "Eyes on the road idiot." Sky huffed. "I told you. Blackjack is my game. Now Spades is a different topic all together." Sky chuckled.

"Charlie's going to kill you." Puck said.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie is the good twin. The angel if you will. She won't approve of you going to casinos and gambling with a fake ID."

"Rachel hates it but I still do it. Besides the fakes help for if the place that lets minors in back in New York gets cops in or whatever." Sky said as Puck pulled up to her house. "Thanks dude." Sky said getting out.

Puck helped her get the motorcycle down and hugged her. "Get some sleep and take a shower." Puck said. "You reek of cigarette smoke and booze."

"Nice to know." Sky said pulling four hundreds out of her bag. "Here, gas money and because you got my back." Sky said.

"I'll have your back for free but I do need some cash." Puck said taking the bills. "Thanks."

"Goodnight Noah." Sky said.

"That's the first time you have ever called me that." Puck said. "You and your sister are the only ones who can get away with it." Puck said getting back into his truck.

Sky waved and headed inside. She took her boots off and hung up her jacket before heading up to her room and plugging her phone into its charger. She tossed the bag full of money under her bed and changed into her pajamas. It was four twenty six and she was tired. She had to be awake in two hours. She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up at her usually time and got her morning exercise regimen out of the way. That's when she noticed Sky wasn't awake. Rachel walked across the hall and found Sky curled up on the middle of her bed tangled in her sheets. She was sleeping peacefully. That was new.<p>

Shelby walked out of her room and looked over Rachel's head and smiled seeing her other daughter was home safe.

"Let her sleep. You get ready for school. I'll drop you off." Shelby said as Rachel nodded.

Rachel walked to her locker and saw Charlie and Quinn waiting for her.

"Where's Sky?" Charlie asked.

"At home sleeping." Rachel answered. "She was sleeping peacefully when I woke up and mom let her stay home." Rachel explained. When she saw the confused look she elaborated. "Because Sky has trouble sleeping she doesn't get a peaceful night's rest and when she does mom let's her stay home and catch up on sleep." Rachel clarified.

"Oh." Charlie said as Finn walked up and Rachel smiled.

"Good morning Finn."

"Hey Rachel." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Charlie and Quinn made faces at the action but the second Finn stood straight unblocking them from his and Rachel's view they stopped.

"Sky's not here today?" He asked. Not that he cared.

"She's home resting."

Puck walked up. "Hey Rachel, how's Sky?" He asked.

"Fine, she's at home sleeping. Why is there something wrong with her that I don't know about?" Rachel asked.

Puck threw his hands up trying to calm her. "No! Nothing's wrong, her bike ran out of gas right outside of town so she called me at three to come get her." Puck said.

"What was she doing out there?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, she just said she forgot to fill the tank before leaving the city." Puck said. "I'll see you guys around." Puck said walking away.

Charlie was confused. Why would Puck lie straight to Rachel's face? He had that good Jew thing going on with the fraternal twins. She'd figure that out later. Also, what was Sky doing in the city?

"Walk you to class?" Finn asked and Rachel beamed.

"Sure."

"I feel like puking." Quinn said.

"Well if you'd just make a move…" Charlie suggested and Quinn glared. "Jealousy is not your best quality." Charlie said.

"It's not yours either." Quinn said and Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Don't play coy. You were ready to attack Puck and demand what he was doing with Sky last night." Quinn smirked. "Besides, I don't think she'd try anything with Puck." Quinn said walking away.

Charlie sighed and headed to her own first period.

* * *

><p>Quinn found Rachel in the choir room during their free period.<p>

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said.

"Have you talked to Sky yet?"

"I tried last night but it turned into an argument and she left. Hence why she needed to get picked up at three in the morning." Rachel said going back to her music.

"You guys are singing 'No Air'?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded.

"What are you and Sam singing?"

"Uh, 'Good to you' or something like that, I forgot the name of the artists." Quinn said. "Keep trying with Sky, let her cool down a bit, I saw her room."

"She doesn't do that with people around." Rachel said.

"You broke a promise, Sky's had many broken before, you being her sister, her twin sister, the betrayal was doubled." Quinn said.

"I didn't betray her." Rachel protested.

"In the words of Sky herself; 'He's a stupid boy.' She's your sister. I told you, who's more import in the long run?" Quinn asked as Rachel sighed and went back to the sheet music. "The decision shouldn't be that hard. Ask Santana, just because she's not ready to come out with Britt, doesn't mean she hasn't made the choices."

"Brittany's not her sister."

"True, but even if you know the truth that he lied, why are you still with him?" Quinn asked.

"Because he's a nice guy." Rachel said.

"Who lied to you." Quinn pointed out.

"Let me make my own decisions Quinn." Rachel said.

"I am, I'm just trying to help you not make the wrong ones, but seeing as my help is unwanted I will go." Quinn said walking away.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever liked someone so much but Charlie hated him, who would you choose?"

"Charlie." Quinn answered not missing a beat. "She's my sister and even if there is only five minutes and thirteen seconds making me the older twin, she's my little sister." Quinn said.

"I'm the older twin." Rachel said. "That's what mom told me when I was born. My dads said they would take the older twin and Shelby could keep the other one. It was agreed that on our eighteenth birthday we would be brought together. But life has ways of changing that." Rachel sighed.

"How did your dads die?" Quinn asked.

"I blamed myself for the longest of time." Rachel began. "I had a dance recital and dad and daddy wanted to celebrate by going out for ice cream. It was the week before my birthday so they had a lot of things planned. We were on our way home when a truck came out of nowhere and crashed into the driver's side of the car. I woke up three days later to the news that my dads were gone. I threw the biggest fit. The doctors tried to sedate me but the second they pulled the needle into view I freaked out more. Sky jumped on the bed and just held me while mom took the doctor outside of the room to talk." Rachel chuckled. "When Sky told me she was my sister and that the lady yelling at the doctor was my mom I started asking a million questions. Sky just sat there patiently answering whatever ones she could. Sky's pretty smart if you look past the badass side." Rachel smiled.

"Sounds like Sky's had your back before she even completely knew you." Quinn said.

"We still don't completely know each other. We still learn something new about each other every once and awhile." Rachel said.

"Still, Sky had your back when you needed her the most. Everyone has a breaking point Rach." Quinn said opening the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Quinn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**WARNING: mild abuse **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Thursday glee came around and Rachel and Finn went first. Tina and Mike went next then Mercedes and Kurt. Brittany and Santana didn't have one-that Santana would sing in front of all of them- and dropped out of the assignment.

"Sam and Quinn."

They dropped their original idea and went with 'Lucky.'

"Sky and Puck."

"Sick Mr. Schue." Sky sneezed.

"Artie and Charlie?"

They sang 'Two is Better than On.'

"Excellent." Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Sky, when you're feeling better, we can expect to hear what you and Puck prepared?"

Sky waved him off. "Yeah."

"Come one Sky." Puck said scooping her into his arms bridal style.

"I can walk Noah." Sky grumbled curling into his chest.

"Why'd you even come to school if you were sick?" Finn asked.

"Because I wasn't sick till you thought it would be a good idea to have a snowball fight and threw that one at my face." Sky said.

"Ok, let's get you to bed." Puck said.

Charlie looked at Quinn. "Go." Charlie hugged her twin and followed Puck out.

"We can cancel tomorrow's plans if you're not up for it." Charlie said as Puck put her in the backseat of her Dodge Journey and got in the driver's side.

* * *

><p>Charlie tucked Sky in and kissed her forehead.<p>

"You're burning up!"

"You know a cop said that to me once." Sky commented and Puck looked at her weird. "I believe it was campus security. I opened the window to our principal's office on a storming night and when he came in everything was frozen and covered with snow. The only bad part of the plan was that I had caught a cold."

"How did you do that?" Puck asked.

"I had to close the window and freak him out."

"Why didn't you just come back extra early in the morning to close the window?" Puck asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it much. I got distracted." Sky said.

"By what?"

"Not what, who. There's a picture in my wallet." Sky said turning on her side so her ass to was Puck.

Puck went to reach for the wallet but Charlie slapped his hand away and grabbed it herself. She opened it and saw a blonde with blue eyes and a pearly smile.

"Who is that hot MILF?" Puck asked.

"Funny thing is she isn't a MILF." Sky chuckled. "She's seventeen."

"That's your ex?" Charlie asked as Sky nodded and curled into her blanket.

"I can see how you'd be distracted." Puck said eyeing the photo.

"Sex in the cold and snow is a very bad idea." Sky mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

"What?" Charlie and Puck shouted.

"She must be exhausted." Puck said.

"She was coughing up a lung on the way here and just stopped sneezing." Charlie said.

"You're jealous." Puck said and Charlie scoffed.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Her ex is a hot blonde and they've had sex. You've made out and haven't had a first date yet." Puck said.

"I'm not jealous of some chick that looks like a mom."

"A hot mom." Puck said as Sky's phone beeped and Charlie pulled it out of Sky's front pocket. "What is it?"

"A message." Charlie clicked the message icon and the screen turned to the message inbox and it showed an unread message from Tessa.

"She still texts her?" Puck asked as Charlie clicked the conversation and Puck took the phone from her. "Nope."

"Hey!"

"That is a bad idea." Puck said.

"Give it!"

"No, it might ruin something that hasn't even started." Puck said scrolling through the conversation. "Will ruin." Puck corrected going through the rest of the conversation from today.

"What does it say?" Charlie asked.

"Ask her." Puck said pocketing the phone and pointing to Sky.

"She's asleep."

"Wait for her to wake up." Puck said sitting on a beanbag seat and grabbing the controller to the Xbox.

Charlie needed that phone.

* * *

><p>Rachel was seated on one of the benches at the front of the school when Quinn walked up.<p>

"Do you need a ride?" Quinn asked.

"Thank you for offering Quinn but my mother is on her way." Rachel said pulling her jacket closer to her.

"Finn didn't offer you a ride?" Quinn asked.

"He had important business to attend to I'm sure."

"He still should have given you a ride." Quinn said. "How long till your mom gets here?"

"Another twenty minutes, she's waiting for her assistant coach to take over so she can get away." Rachel said.

"Come on, call her and tell her I'm driving you home. Besides, I need to get Charlie anyway, our dad is supposed to be home tonight." Quinn said rolling her eyes at the mention of her father.

"Ok." Rachel gave in. She pulled out her phone and called Shelby who was still stuck at Carmel and told her Quinn was going to give her a ride and Shelby was relieved when Puck texted her through Sky's phone telling her she was sick she was worried out of her mind about how her older twin daughter would get home. Rachel hung up. "She says thank you."

"Anytime."

They walked to Quinn's car and drove in silence.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Rachel asked once they were parking in front of Rachel's house.<p>

"Sure." Quinn said.

Once they got to the door they heard yelling.

"Give me the phone!"

"No!"

It was Puck and Charlie.

Rachel unlocked the door and stepped in with Quinn to see Puck leaning over the back of the couch holding Sky's phone out of Charlie's reach using his other hand to keep her at arms length.

"I want that phone Puckerman!" Charlie yelled jumping at him sending both of them to the floor.

"Ow!" Puck grunted as the phone slid from his grasp.

Charlie who was on top of Puck lunged for the phone but Puck grabbed her around the waist. "Respect her privacy." Puck grunted as Charlie struggled.

"Not when her slut of an ex girlfriend is texting her."

Rachel sighed and picked up the cell phone.

"Rachel!" Charlie cried. "Can I have the phone please?" Charlie put on her puppy dog face.

"Don't give it." Puck said as Charlie got out of his grip and jumped to her feet so she was standing in front of Rachel.

Rachel inspected the damage in the fight for the phone and pocketed the device. "Whoever cleans up the mess first gets the phone." Rachel said as Charlie took off.

"Why does she want the phone?" Quinn asked as Puck rubbed the back of his head.

"Sky's ex; Tessa, texted her when she fell asleep and Sky had shown us a picture and told us about the time they got caught filling the principal's office with snow. Charlie got jealous." Puck said.

"I see." Quinn said.

Sky yawned as she walked-wobbled-down the stairs hanging onto the banister. "What fell?" she asked as Rachel handed her the phone.

"Puck and Charlie." Quinn answered. "They were fighting for your phone." Quinn said and Sky's eyes turned the size of saucers and looked at Puck.

"She didn't read any right?"

"No, but she is curious as hell and curiosity killed the cat. The cat being your relationship." Puck said as Sky read the text from when she fell asleep.

"Of course she's worth it you superficial bitch." Sky grumbled typing in her reply just as Charlie walked up crashing into Sky's back.

"Oof!" Sky turned and only succeeded in falling over with Charlie.

"Note to self, no heroics after waking up after only a thirty minute nap." Sky said as Puck helped them both up.

"Why are you still texting your ex?" Charlie asked as Sky grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the basement and shut the door behind her.

"Here. But read them all before you get mad at me." Sky said handing Charlie her phone.

The messages started from the night they met at the grocery store.

(_Tessa_/**Sky**)

_'Are we still together?'_

**'I don't know.'**

_'I don't want to give up on us just because you're in a different state.'_

**'Why not? Everyone says we should break up.'**

_'Why are you letting other people dictate our relationship?'_

The messages started again Thursday after Glee.

_'Are you really ignoring me?'_

**'Trying, but you're making it hard.'**

_'I still love you.'_

**'I still love you too.'**

Charlie felt her heart clench and she looked up at Sky hurt.

"Keep reading." Sky said and Charlie looked back at the phone scrolling through the messages.

_'I feel a 'but' somewhere soon.'_

**'I love you and that future we talked about…'**

_'What about it? You don't believe in it anymore?'_

**'I do."**

_'Then why are you so sure we're over?'_

**'I met someone.'**

Charlie looked at the time of the message. Tessa took three hours before replying.

_'Really? Who?'_

**'A girl at my new school, my age, alluring.'**

'_She's your age? That didn't stop you from shacking up with that twenty year old.'_

**'I didn't shack up with her I was watching her nephew. She tried to pay me with sex. I turned her down.'**

_'Your reputation says a lot more.'_

**'My rep sucks and that's because of you.'**

_'I didn't make you a slut. I got rid of that image.'_

**'I've done things I'm not proud of Tess.'**

_'Was I one of those things?'_

**'No, I don't regret you. I…'**

_'You what?'_

The messages ended and started Monday morning.

_'You still love me.'_

**'We already talked about this.'**

_'You know that if I showed up you wouldn't push me away.'_

_'By the fact you haven't replied I'm right.'_

**'It's hard to get over someone if they keep texting you.'**

_'What if I told you I wasn't wearing any panties?'_

**'Don't you start.'**

_'Oh I already did ;)'_

**'Tess. I mean it.'**

_'So do I.'_

_'Why don't you call me up and I'll tell you what I'm doing and where I'm touching.'_

The messages stopped for that day.

"Did you call her?" Charlie asked as Sky looked at the message and looked away.

"I called her. But I told her to get over me." Sky said.

"There's something else." Charlie said.

"Just keep reading." Sky sighed.

The messages began Wednesday when Sky stayed home.

**'I went gambling again.'**

_'Why are you telling me this?'_

**'Reminding you of one of my bad habits you started.'**

_'How much did you win?'_

**'Five grand, but that doesn't matter.'**

_'It used to.'_

**'Yeah, when I had you begging to buy things for you.'**

_'You always pampered any girl you dated.'_

**'None of them begged.'**

_'Oh I begged you countless times and you loved every second of it.'_

**'Stop with the sexual innuendoes.'**

_'Your sister teach you that word?'_

**'Bye Tess.'**

_'You know it's not that easy to say bye to me.'_

_'I'm coming to visit Sky.'_

'**No you're not.'**

_'I'll be there soon and we'll see if you can resist me.'_

**'I'm resisting you right now. Stay away from me Tess. I finally found something good.'**

_'Ouch. What am I?'_

**'You were a bad influence.'**

_'Now you listen to mommy dearest?'_

**'Leave my mom out of this.'**

_'Or what?'_

Sky didn't reply.

The messages started this morning. Sky was texting her while spending time with Charlie. That hurt Charlie but she agreed to get angry after reading the texts.

_'I feel neglected.'_

**'I care why?'**

_'Because I'm wet horny and you're not here to relieve me of it.'_

**'You've relieved yourself before.'**

_'Yeah, but it's before first period and we usually get a quickie in the locker room showers.'_

**'Find Gail.'**

_'You knew?'_

Sky replied during lunch. She rarely texted during classes.

**'Who didn't?'**

_'You never told me.'_

**'I was waiting for you.'**

_'Why did you stay with me?'_

**'Love is blind.'**

_'So is this new chick really ugly then?'_

**'Talk bad about her again and I will make damn sure your life is a living hell!'**

_'You never defended me like that.'_

**'She's different.'**

_'How?'_

**'She's not you.'**

_'What am I?'_

**'I've told you. A bad influence. She brings out the good in me.'**

_'I really hope she's worth it.'_

The last text was from just a bit ago.

**'She's worth it and more.'**

"You gamble?"

Sky chuckled. "Yeah. I've been trying to stop."

"Good."

"Am I really worth it?" Charlie asked as Sky pulled her flush against her leaving no distance between them.

"Worth it and more." Sky said reciting the words in her text.

Charlie threw her arms around Sky's neck kissing her passionately. Charlie pushed Sky till she was pinned between her and the wall. The kiss was deepened quickly and when Charlie trailed kisses down Sky's neck Sky couldn't help the moan that escaped. And when Charlie found that one spot…

"Fuck. Charlie you gotta stop." Sky breathed out pushing Charlie away.

"Why?" Charlie pouted and Sky kissed her chastely.

"Because if you keep doing what you were just doing I would have no control of my actions." Sky said.

"I'd be lying if I said seeing you out of control wasn't hot. Actually got me thinking how hot you'd be in bed."

"So goody too shoes has a dark side." Sky smirked.

"You know it." Charlie winked and kissed her again.

"So, our date starts right after school tomorrow." Sky said then sneezed. "Crap."

"Shit!" Charlie shouted jumping away from Sky.

"I am so sorry if you end up sick tomorrow." Sky said sneezing again.

"How about we go raid out your medicine cabinet?" Charlie suggested holding her hand out and Sky took it and her phone back.

"Where's Rachel?" Sky asked seeing Puck and Quinn in the kitchen.

"Finn came and took her out for dinner." Quinn answered as Sky grabbed two mugs and filled them with water before putting them in the microwave.

"The medicine cabinet is over there." Sky pointed to the cabinets by the bar counter above the sink where Quinn and Puck were seated. Charlie grabbed Tylenol, Advil and Sudafed as well as the cough syrups.

"What's with the drug cocktail?" Puck asked.

"I might have kissed her." Charlie said as Puck made a face.

"Why am I grossed out? That's hot." Puck grinned.

"So glad I haven't seen it. I don't need to know what I look like kissing a girl." Quinn mumbled.

"Why? You'll replace Sky's face with Rachel's?" Charlie smirked as Quinn blushed.

"No! I just don't need to see it." Quinn said as the microwave beeped and Sky grabbed the mugs and put a tea bag in each. "Oh and dad is going to be home for dinner so mom wants us home soon." Quinn said as Charlie got a glass of water and took two Tylenol.

"Hey Sky?"

"Yeah Noah?" Sky asked.

"Can I stay the night?"

"You'd have to ask my mom."

"Ask your mom what?" Shelby asked walking into the kitchen.

"Can I stay the night?" Puck asked.

"If you ask your mom." Shelby said putting her hand on Sky forehead. "You seem to be feeling a bit better." Shelby said. "I'm making soup for dinner." She looked at Quinn and Charlie. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"No, our dad is coming home from a business trip and mom wants to have a family dinner." Quinn answered.

"Where did Rachel go?" Shelby asked.

"Date with Finn." Puck answered.

"I am about to disown you as my honorary son." Shelby said and Puck looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"You have to help out your fellow Jew Sister." Shelby said as Sky snickered. "what about you?" Shelby asked whirling on Sky who froze.

"I'm sick." Sky said.

"You're free." Shelby turned back to Puck. "Your excuse?"

"I was nursing a head wound Charlie inflicted on me." Puck said.

"If you don't like Finn just tell her mom." Sky said sipping her tea.

"And be the bad guy?" Shelby asked grabbing the top ramen packets. "I don't feel like watching another power point." Shelby said grabbing a pot.

Charlie and Sky finished their tea and Charlie stood. "We have to get home." Charlie said as Sky nodded and hugged her. "I'd kiss you but we don't want to take anymore chances."

"We shouldn't." Sky smiled pulling away.

"You two are so cute." Shelby cooed from the stove and the two blushed.

"Come on Charlie." Quinn said. She smiled politely at Shelby. "Thanks for always having us over."

"No problem." Shelby smiled.

* * *

><p>When Rachel got home she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Finn was a really great guy. He treated her right. But Quinn's words kept invading her mind. Once she got to her room she frowned. Could she see herself with Finn in the future? Rachel thought of the possibility of her and Quinn in the future and it had a better outcome. Rachel groaned and dropped face first into her bed.<p>

"This sucks."

* * *

><p>Charlie and Quinn exchanged glances from across the table. Dinner usually was just the two of them in the living room on the couch. But now their father was back and demanded a family dinner.<p>

"How's school?" Russell asked.

"Good." Charlie answered and Russell narrowed his eyes.

"You have nothing to describe or explain how it was good?"

"It's the same old dad. There isn't much happening in this small town." Charlie answered and when she saw her dad's face she knew it was the wrong answer. Or at least the wrong way of answering him. Her tone didn't help either. Russell hated when they sounded sarcastic or annoyed.

"Would you like to explain why I got a call stating that you skipped your last period class the other day?" Russell asked and Quinn snapped her head in her twin's direction. Charlie looked at her scared.

"She was feeling sick so I brought her home." Quinn answered and Russell gave her a look stating that he was not talking to her but Charlie.

"We're Fabrays, we show no weakness, we power through it to the end." Russell said.

"I just didn't feel good." Charlie said.

"What did you do that made you feel that way?" Russell asked and Judy just stared at the food on her plate.

"Why is it immediately my fault?" Quinn cringed. Sky was really rubbing off on Charlie. She was glad that Charlie was standing up for herself but both knew what was coming.

That was the last straw with Russell's short temper.

"Go to your room! We'll talk after I finish dinner." He said and Charlie put her napkin on the table. When she stood and turned to leave her elbow knocked her glass of water over. "Look what you did!" Russell boomed.

"Russell, its just water." Judy says and Quinn gave her a look.

'Now you say something.' Quinn thought angrily.

"She should know better Judy." Russell looked back to Charlie. "You'll get your punishment later." He glared and Charlie walked to her room.

"May I be excused?" Quinn asked.

"Yes you may dear." Judy answered and Quinn stood up and followed her twin.

Quinn walked into Charlie's room. "Give me your clothes." Quinn said and Charlie shook her head.

"You can't keep taking the hits for me Quinn." Charlie said.

"You're my sister. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

"You'll protect me from getting hit by dad but you won't back me when I decide to come out?" Charlie asked and Quinn shook her head.

"He abuses us emotionally and you physically, he'd kill you if he found out, now give me your clothes." Quinn ordered.

"No." Charlie said. "I can handle a few hits."

"Not as well as me. I have cheerios, I know pain."

"Quinn, leave it." Charlie said as the room door opened and Russell stepped in.

"Quinn, go to your room."

"No." Quinn said as Rachel glared.

"I told you to go!"

"No." Quinn replied. The last time was before he left for his business trip. The bruises from then had fully healed already and she did an awesome job at hiding them. Plus, Russell wasn't stupid enough to hit the face.

"I told you to leave!" He yelled.

"Go." Charlie said and Quinn reluctantly walked out of the room.

The first punch landed and Charlie felt the air get knocked out of her lungs and nearly vomited her dinner.

"You do not talk to me that way." Russell growled. "You are my daughter and you will treat me with respect!" He swung the back of his hand into her left upper arm. "I will not be disrespected in my home!" He kicked Charlie's right thigh knocking her down. He started kicking and Quinn charged into the room.

"Stop it!"

Russell spun around so fast Quinn didn't see it. Russell's hand connected with her neck and jaw sending her to the floor.

"I didn't mean to hit you Quinnie. I am so sorry." Russell said kneeling next to Quinn. The bruise was already forming where Quinn's jaw met her neck. He glared at Charlie. "Look what you made me do!"

"Daddy leave her alone." Quinn said and Russell stopped. He turned and saw his little girl pleading. He walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Charlie asked.

"He left didn't he?" Quinn asked.

"Why does he hate me?" Charlie asked.

"He doesn't." Quinn sighed. "He's just so fucking anal." Quinn said. "He has to have everything perfect." Quinn kissed Charlie's cheek. "Get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Quinn got up and walked out of the room and into her own locking and shutting Charlie's door behind her.

Charlie stared after Quinn and sighed. Quinn always took her clothes and she put Quinn's on before her dad could punish her. They don't know when it started. It just did. Charlie was done letting Quinn take the heat for what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And tell me what you think please and if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

Quinn sat watching Finn and Rachel from the cheerios lunch table. She knew Santana was just absolutely enjoying this. Quinn was thinking up all the comebacks she could for when Santana's interrogation came and she gave one last glare toward the back of Finn's head before getting up and walking away. She needed to talk to someone. She'd managed to cover the bruise up with make up and Charlie even made sure to keep her legs covered at all times to make sure no one saw the bruise on her thigh. She was also wearing only long sleeves till the bruise on her upper arm went away. Her stomach was easy to hide.

Just as she stepped out of the cafeteria into the hallway she spotted Charlie with her legs pulled up to her chest with Kurt comforting her.

"What happened?" Quinn asked kneeling in front of her sister.

"Sky's ex showed up unannounced at their door step this morning." Kurt answered and Quinn glared. Then it dawned on her. She hadn't seen Sky all day.

"You two never get a break do you?" Quinn asked and Charlie huffed. First her dad decides that she needs to be taught a lesson and then Sky's fucking ex comes into the picture.

"No one said love was easy."

"Have you talked to her yet?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, when she had to shove me and Tessa to different sides of the room before we killed each other." Charlie grumbled.

"Did she hurt you?" Quinn growled. Sky didn't notice that she was stronger than even she thought she was and after last night Sky could've really hurt her.

"No, but she got caught in the cross fire when Tessa tried to slap me." Charlie sighed.

"What is she doing here?" Quinn asked.

"She told Sky she would come knowing that if she did show up Sky wouldn't push her away." Charlie answered.

"Where is Sky?" Quinn asked.

"After all the yelling Rachel came down with Shelby and they gave me a ride." Charlie answered. Quinn pursed her lips. She had dropped Charlie off on her way to Cheerios practice because Charlie wanted to surprise Sky with breakfast in bed. Shelby had told them where to find the spare key. She wasn't expecting to hear Sky yelling.

"Down?"

"Tessa was already there when I got there."

"So she had you leave?" Kurt asked.

Charlie shook her head. "Rachel looked ready to beat Tessa with a bat and Shelby was one poke away from literally kicking Tessa out of the house." Charlie laughed. "I would pay good money to see Shelby kick her."

"You seem to have it Quinn; I have an errand to run." Kurt said hugging Charlie before leaving.

"How are things with Rachel?"

"Horrible. She's eating with the Jolly Green Giant himself at the moment." Quinn said with a disgusted face.

"She'll come to her senses eventually. She looks ready to crack. She wants to talk to Sky but both have too much pride."

"They are still twins no matter appearances." Quinn chuckled.

"Shelby told me Sky gets more of her looks from her mom. The curly hair and facial features." Charlie said.

"I have noticed that while Rachel's nose is adorably Jewish, Sky's isn't that bad."

"They look a like but Rachel got her nose from Shelby's father, Shelby was showing me photo albums she still had in her car on the way to school." Charlie said, then chuckled. "Adorably Jewish?"

"It's not as big as everyone thinks." Quinn defended.

"You really like her." Charlie smiled.

"Those two might very well be the death of us." Quinn said sitting beside Charlie who laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we love them."

"Have you told her that yet?"

"No, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Something Tessa said." Charlie sighed.

"Don't listen to her bimbo ex." Quinn said making Charlie chuckle.

"Wish I thought about that when she called me bottle blonde Barbie."

Quinn looked at her shocked.

"She called us what?" Quinn asked.

"Me, Quinn."

"Yes, but we are identical and if she calls you bottle blonde Barbie she is calling me that as well." Quinn huffed as Charlie threw her arms around her.

"I'm really glad you're my sister."

"I'm glad you're my sister too." Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at the CorcoranBerry residence he was surprised to see Brittany's car already there. He got to the front door and was surprised to hear yelling and find the door slightly ajar. As he stepped in he recognized the voice to be Brittany's.

"You need to leave! No one wants you here! You're destroying something beautiful!" He walked past the foyer to the living room and saw Sky holding Brittany around the waist keeping her from attacking the blonde in front of her.

"We have something beautiful." Tessa said and Brittany began to kick her legs.

Sky spotted Kurt. "Kurt! Oh thank Jesus. Get Brittany into the kitchen please." Sky said as Kurt took Brittany's hand and the blonde hesitantly followed.

"Wow, what is this, the gay pride festival? Now all we need is a bi chick and we're good, oh and a transgender." Tessa chuckled.

"Shut up Tess. Those are my friends." Sky glared.

"You didn't need them back in New York."

"That's because everyone feared me whenever I wasn't with Rachel." Sky said. "And I had friends; I just don't usually let people get close to me."

"So, the girl with autism?" Tessa asked with an 'I don't give a shit' look.

"You are so heartless, what did I see in you?" Sky asked.

"Great sex." Tessa asked and Sky flushed.

Sky wasn't going to lie. While their emotional relationship sucked their physical relationship was amazing.

"Just leave Tessa. I have a date to get ready for." Sky said pointing to the door.

"That's the first time you've told me to leave after offering great sex." Tessa said.

"I'm not in the mood, I have a girl who I would love to make my girlfriend and you're fucking all of that up!" Sky shouted.

"Wow, raising your voice?"

"Tess, get out." Sky said as Kurt and Brittany walked back in and Brittany was nibbling on one of the left over cookies.

"She's asked you to leave six times now."

"Oh look, the cheer queer can count." Tess sneered and Sky clenched her fist.

"What did you say?" Sky asked trying to keep calm but if you were looking closely you could see her fists shaking.

"Come on Sky, even you know she's the typical dumb blonde cheerleader who's stupider than a brick."

It happened so fast that Sky hadn't even registered that it happened in her head. She just felt her fist collide with Tessa's face and saw the tears that filled Brittany's eyes. Brittany gasped and dropped the cookie in her hand. Kurt let out a shocked gasp covering his mouth with both hands.

Tessa landed on her side holding her cheek in utter shock. She stared at Sky like she had three heads.

"You hit me?"

Sky said nothing just looked between her and her fist. Then she looked over at Brittany and Kurt.

"You never hit me." Tessa continued.

"Leave, Tessa."

"What the hell just happened?" Tessa asked standing up.

"I'm not a punk, Tessa, and Brittany's not stupid. She's actually very smart; you'd be surprised what she knows. And yes, I hit you. I'm just as surprised as you are." Sky said as Tessa staggered to the door.

"I really loved you Sky."

"I did too, but I moved on and so should you." Sky said as Tessa walked out of the house and hopefully out of Sky's life forever.

Sky picked up the forgotten cookie with one hand and took one of Brittany's with the other leading her to the kitchen and Kurt followed. Sky tossed the cookie in the trash and cupped Brittany's face with her right hand wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"You're not dumb, Brittany." Sky said. "You're not stupid; you're none of those things she said." Sky said firmly and Brittany hugged her.

"I know I'm not that smart, Sky." Brittany said.

"You're not book smart and that's ok." Sky said pulling away to look Brittany in the eye. "Not everyone can be book smart. But you, you're people smart, you're also street smart, you're kind, loving, caring and you don't deserve to be called names. No one does." Sky said kissing her cheek.

Brittany's smile took up her whole face and Sky smiled. Kurt who was standing off to the side watched in awe. There really was a different side to Sky he had no idea existed. Sky saw this and smiled at him.

"I'm a badass with a heart." She shrugged. "Sue me."

"Why would you want coach Sylvester?" Brittany asked.

"It's a figure of speech, Britt. But don't worry about it, how about you help me bake some cookies and salvage this date I have to prepare for tonight?" Sky smiled and Brittany clapped jumping excitedly. Sky turned to Kurt. "You wanna help?" Kurt smiled.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up to Rachel's locker during free period and startled the diva.<p>

"Quinn? What can I help you with today?"

"You can accompany me to the movies after school." Quinn smiled. "If you're not busy."

"I was supposed to get started on my stage with Sky but since we are currently not speaking I would love to." Rachel answered.

"Really, no plans with Finn?"

"He's spending time with his mother this weekend." Rachel answered,

"Oh, ok. Meet me at my car after school?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded with her big Rachel smile. Not the show smile, the real Rachel Berry smile.

* * *

><p>Sky was leaning against her bike when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Kurt was putting the finishing touches to the decorations and Brittany was setting up the path and picnic area for her. She spotted Charlie with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Santana.<p>

Charlie spotted Sky and sighed.

"Everything ok?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later." Charlie said waving and walking towards Sky.

"Hi." Sky smiled.

"Hi." Charlie said sadly.

"Why the frown?" Sky asked.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Get on." Sky said holding the extra helmet out to Charlie and that's when Charlie saw the bruise over the healed knuckles and gasped.

"What did you hit this time?" Charlie asked taking the helmet and inspecting Charlie's knuckles.

"Tessa's face." Sky answered looking at Santana who was looking around. No doubt for Brittany.

Charlie gasped. "Why?"

"She called Brittany, a cheer queer, then a typical dumb blonde cheerleader, I hit her when she called her stupider than a brick and made her cry." Sky said and Charlie looked at her. "I held some restraint. I was going to hit her when she called her a cheer queer but I'm not into hitting girls. Davis taught me that." Sky huffed.

"So where do you plan on taking me if I get on this death trap?" Charlie asked and Sky chuckled.

"Even Rachel doesn't call it that." Sky said. "Besides, I thought we had a date?"

"Do we?"

"Considering I just punched my ex in the face and I went through all the trouble of setting everything up with the help of Kurt and Brittany, yeah. But if you don't want to, at least do it for Brittany, she put a lot of effort into helping me." Sky smirked.

"That's mean."

"How so?" Sky asked.

"No one can say 'No' to Brittany, it's almost like kicking a puppy or a kitten." Charlie said as Sky smirked taking the helmet from Charlie's hand and putting it on her.

"So is that a yes?" Sky asked looking at Charlie through the open visor.

"Yes." Charlie said as Sky smiled and lowered the visor before pulling her own helmet on.

Charlie got on the bike and Sky started it.

"Hold on." Sky smiled as Charlie wrapped her arms securely around Sky's waist.

* * *

><p>Brittany had just finished lighting the last candle when she heard Sky's motorcycle pull up. She smiled wide and looked at Kurt who returned it.<p>

Brittany hugged Charlie when they walked up and smiled.

Charlie stared in awe at what they had done to the little clearing by the duck pond Santana usually brought Brittany too on the weekends. It was always hidden by trees and Brittany found it in a game of hide and seek from when they were younger.

"Thank you." Charlie said to Brittany and Kurt.

"Repay us by having a great time." Kurt said hugging Charlie before leaving.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled up to the Lopez residence and quickly and happily skipped up to the front door a zip lock bag full of cookie for Santana's siblings in her hand. When Santana's little brother Antonio opened the door and saw her he beamed and hugged her legs. He was only four feet.<p>

"Hey Tonio, where's San?" Brittany asked walking in.

"Her room." He answered then saw the cookies. "Are those for me?"

"For you, Maggie, Victor and Miguel." Brittany smiled handing the bag to the little boy before kicking her sneakers off and running to Santana's room. She didn't bother knocking. She just flung the door open and jumped onto Santana's bed landing on a startled Santana who laughed and hugged Brittany.

"Hey B, I couldn't find you after lunch."

"I went to see Sky." Brittany said then frowned.

"Hey, why are you sad?" Santana asked.

"Something Tessa said."

"Who?" Santana asked. She didn't give two fucks who the chick was. She just wanted to know why the bitch made her Brittany sad.

"Sky's ex girlfriend. She was arguing with Sky when I got there. She was saying mean things about Charlie and I started telling her how mean she was and Sky was holding me back from getting in her face when Kurt walked in. Tessa made some comment about a gay pride festival and then he brought me to the kitchen for cookies and when Sky asked Tessa to leave I told her Sky had asked her six times and Tessa said, 'Oh look the cheer queer can count'." Santana tensed up but she knew Brittany wasn't done.

"What happened next, B?" Santana asked kissing her cheek as she saw the tears prickling her best friend's/lover's eyes.

"She said I was a typical dumb blonde and said I was stupider than bricks." Brittany could see the fire behind the Latina's eyes. "Then out of nowhere Sky punched her. It was awesome but scary. Mad Sky is very scary. Then she told me I wasn't book smart and it was ok. She said I was people smart and street smart and that I was kind and caring and loving." Brittany was smiling now and that made Santana smile. "Then she let me and Kurt help her set up her date with Charlie."

"That's great, B. I'm sure it's awesome."

"It is. I set up a nice little picnic by the hidden duck pond. She let me bake cookies and cake with her. I gave some to your siblings and then I came here." Brittany said poking Santana with a smile.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"I did. Sky is really awesome once you get passed the badass layer and the angry layer. Oh and the guarded layer. Sky's like an onion. Oh! Does that mean she's an ogre? You know like Shrek? But pretty and nice?"

Santana had to laugh at this. "Yeah B, she's like Shrek, once you peel back enough layers you reach the good parts."

Brittany yawned and curled into Santana.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, setting up an awesome date made me tired."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and made a mental note to thank Sky the next time she saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**Up Next: Faberry movie scene and Charlie and Sky's picnic date.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, most of this will be done on my phone while I'm in school so there are bound to be mistakes that I don't catch.**

**I'm also working on making all future chapters longer.**

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter and I feel like an ass so a very big thanks to my beta : Cassicio. Her stories "are like pistacios, you can never have just one" you're hooked till they're finished.**

**There is a shout out in the next chapter to the first person who can tell me where that qoute is from. =D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHATPER 11<strong>

"This is amazing." Charlie said looking over the food and setting. Sky had to agree. She made the food, but the wayBrittanydid the set up was amazing and the decorations Kurt had hanging were beautiful.

"Yeah. Kurt and Brittany did an amazing job."

"Did you really hit Tessa?" Charlie asked as Sky nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to picture it." Charlie smiled.

"Don't have too much fun doing that; her face was like a rock." Sky said looking at her bruised knuckles.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked into the theater and Rachel had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Quinn let her pick the movie. Before Rachel could protest Quinn paid for both of them.<p>

The movie was playing on the big screen in front of them but all either could focus on was the big head up front. There was only one person who could be that tall and still be seen over the tall chairs. Rachel was staring with hurt filled eyes as Finn wrapped his arm around one of the sophomore Cheerios and kissed her lightly. She let out a whimper and Quinn took her hand. A wave of care rushed over Rachel.

"We can leave." Quinn whispered.

"Please?"

"Yeah. Let's go. You go ahead and sneak out so he doesn't see you." Quinn tells her and Rachel nods using her small size to her ability.

Quinn got up and walked toward Finn. She took the bucket of popcorn from his lap and dumped it on his head. She grabbed the closest drink just as Finn jumped up.

"What the-" Quinn tossed the drink all over him.

"Next time, think before cheating on someone great." Quinn sneered turning to the Cheerio. "I'm not gonna comment." She strode off leaving a dumbfounded Finn and scared Cheerio.

Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel by her car. She felt all her anger slip away at the sight of the petite diva.

"What took so long?" Rachel asked.

"I took care of Finn and before you ask, don't." Quinn said unlocking the car and opening Rachel's door.

"Finn never held my door open." Rachel commented mindlessly.

"I'm not him." Quinn stated.

"Of course not, you treat me with respect and you're not a boy." Rachel said getting in.

Quinn shut her door and walked around to the driver's side. "You deserve to be treated right." Quinn said starting the car.

"Who wants to love a controlling loud diva?" Rachel huffed.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that. You're a perfectionist. You just have to understand that not everything can be perfect." Quinn said with a soft smile. Lord knows her father needed to learn that bit of advice. "There's someone out there that will love you just that way." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah, who?"

Before she could stop herself or think she blurted. "Me."

Rachel stared at her with shocked eyes. "You?"

"I-I'm…god I'm stupid!" Quinn stammered. "You don't need this right now. I'm sorry; you really don't need this after finding out your boyfriend…" Quinn was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own.

"Do you mean it?" Rachel asked. "Do you love me?"

"No." Rachel's face fell and she was close to tears. "I barely know you. I really like you, but if you give me, us, a chance, I know that with time this will become love." Quinn said with conviction and Rachel let a tear fall. "Hey, don't cry."

"They're happy tears. What you said, was beautiful." Rachel said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Quinn said. "I should get you home and find Charlie." Quinn said pulling out of her parking space.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked Rachel to her doorstep just as Sky pulled up on her motorcycle and her Dodge Journey pulled into the driveway. Sky lifted her helmet and smiled at the two.<p>

"Hey."

The Journey shut off and Charlie hopped out. "Hi." She beamed.

"You two seem very happy." Quinn smirked.

"Nothing X rated happened. I took her on a picnic." Sky said with a loving smile and Charlie returned it.

"In separate vehicles?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt and Brittany helped set up. He dropped my car off so we could pack up the stuff." Sky explained.

"So Tessa's gone?" Rachel asked as Sky nodded.

"Hopefully for good." Sky answered joining Charlie by the Journey taking her hand. "Where were you two?"

"At a movie." Quinn answered.

"Then we saw Finn with a Cheerio." Rachel grumbled.

"I'll kill him." Sky blurted andShelbycame to the door.

"Why are you spouting death threats?" she asked putting a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"Finn cheated; and is that my ice cream?" Sky asked asShelbynodded.

"Your stash isn't that secret. The garage fridge is only used by you to hide whatever food Rachel doesn't approve of."Shelbysaid as Rachel gasped and looked at Sky.

"You have dairy in the house?"

"I'm not vegan!" Sky shouted. "I can't use the substitute stuff and soy milk is ok and everything but you cannot take my ice cream." Sky said crossing her arms and Charlie giggled kissing her cheek.

"You're adorable."

"I'm hot." Sky huffed and Charlie kissed her softly.

"Why don't you all come inside?"Shelbyasked putting another spoonful in her mouth

"We'd love to stay, but our dad is going to be home for dinner." Quinn said and Charlie cringed.

"Ok girls, we'll see you later?"Shelbyasked as they nodded and headed for the door.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel called when Sky and Charlie got to the car and Quinn was half way down the driveway. Rachel ran up to her and kissed her softly. "Thank you for tonight." She said running back inside.

Quinn stood there shocked and Sky picked her up over her shoulder. "Come on love bird." She placed Quinn in the driver's seat and walked around to kiss Charlie goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It depends if I can get away." Charlie answered.

"I'll be hoping." Sky smiled kissing Charlie once more before getting in the car.

Sky watched them drive off and headed back inside. She sat next toShelbyon the couch and snatched the ice cream container.

"Hey!"Shelbyshouted.

"Mine." Sky said sticking her tongue out.

"Evil." Rachel glared from the other side ofShelby.

"Rachel."Shelbywarned.

"It is."

"At least you two are talking."Shelbygrunted changing the channel.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Russell came into Charlie's room. Charlie was sleeping and was scared shitless when she was dragged out of bed. Charlie hit the floor with a thud.<p>

"You thought you could hide something from me?" He demanded yanking her to her feet hurting her shoulder. "I'm driving home and I see you kiss a girl!" His large hands clamped around her shoulders. "No daughter of mine is a fucking dyke!" He hissed tossing her to the floor. He began to kick her and Charlie guarded her face and head the best she could. "I knew something was wrong with you when you started acting differently from your sister. She's perfect, daddy's little girl. But you're just disgusting!" Russell grunted with every blow he delivered to his daughter. "You're not going to see her again! Are we clear?" Russell lifted Charlie up by her arms. "Do you understand? You're not going to have any contact with her again!"

"Yes." Charlie sobbed.

"Yes what?"

"I'll never speak to her again. I won't even look at her." Charlie cried.

"Why are you crying? I'm helping you. You know this is wrong and that girl seduced you into what you didn't want."

"You're hurting me. Please stop daddy." Charlie cried. "She seduced me! You're right."

Russell tucked her back into bed. "That's a good girl." He kissed the top of her head and left her room.

Charlie laid in her bed crying. She didn't want to say those things. But it got him to go away. She loved Sky. Even though she hadn't told said girl she loved her. She couldn't give her up. She felt the bed dip and strong arms pull her against their body.

"I hate him."

"I heard." Quinn whispered running her hand through her twin's hair.

"I love her." Charlie couldn't just give her up. She needed her.

"I know."

Quinn just held Charlie as she cried and even when she had fallen asleep. She just held her. This was the very reason she didn't want Charlie to tell their parents.

* * *

><p>Four A.M. and she was barely asleep. Her phone rang jolting her out of her half aleep state. Sky grumbled at the noise maker and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" She bolted upright in bed. "What?" She threw the comforter off and gathered some clothes. She grabbed a sticky note and a pen writing a quick note. "When?" She pulled it off the pad and ran down the hall and posted it against her mother's door. "I'll be right in. Give me a few hours." Sky said pulling the clothes on. "Yeah, you too. Bye." Sky hung up and grabbed her wallet off the dresser.

Sky reached under her bed and grabbed the bag full of the money she won and shoved an extra pair of clothes and underwear in it. She ran downstairs and packed some snacks and a Gatorade bottle into the bag. She buckled her boots and slid into her jacket. She pulled on her backpack and ran to her motorcycle with one destination in mind.

Mercy General Hospital, Manhattan, New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And a heads up. I'm being extremely stupid right now because I have a new story coming up soon.**

**Oh! And you guys should go check out the sequel to Love Unknown: Love Lost then Found. =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**A big thanks to my Beta Cassicio and a shout out to Gleefulness for guessing right first.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Rachel woke up and headed down stairs to see Shelby stabbing a steak on a cutting board. Rachel eyed her carefully.

"Mom?"

"Oh, good morning dear." Shelby smiled.

"Must not be good for you." Rachel said looking at the steak.

"We're- or rather I'm having steak tonight." Shelby said stabbing the steak again.

"Where's Sky?" Rachel asked and Shelby stabbed the steak hard.

"She headed to New York at four." Shelby answered tossing the steak into a marinade.

"For what?"

"Issues." Shelby said placing the marinade bowl into the fridge. "What are you doing this weekend, my good daughter?" Shelby asked.

"Whatever comes my way." Rachel shrugged as Shelby nodded.

"Want to run scales with me?" Shelby asked and Rachel beamed.

"Yes." They headed into the living room and Shelby sat at the piano bench while Rachel sat beside her.

Rachel loved doing this with her mother. It was their time. Sky refused to really do anything like this since their fourteenth birthday. Though, she did get her first girlfriend around the same time. The first girlfriend sucked. Sky threw all her time into being with her and Shelby made killing motions behind the girl's back.

**…**

Charlie woke up, sore but safe, in her twin's arms. She looked up and found Quinn already awake playing with her hair.

"Morning."

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Charlie yawned. "Can we go see them?" Charlie asked as Quinn nodded.

"Yes, just get dressed and covered." Quinn said.

It still being winter helped. She had a reason to be covered up.

They pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. Rachel opened it.

"Good morning Quinn, Charlie, how are you today?" She seemed happy.

"Good, how are you?" Quinn asked.

"Excellent, mom and I were just working on scales." Rachel said stepping to the side. "Please, come in."

"Is Sky here?" Charlie asked. She hadn't seen the motorcycle.

"No." Rachel answered shutting the door. "She took off for New York this morning. She didn't say why in her note." Rachel said. Then she saw the bags under Charlie's eyes. "If you're still tired you can get some sleep in Sky's room."

"Thanks." Charlie headed up to Sky's room leaving the two alone.

"What's up with her?" Shelby asked.

"Rough night." Quinn answered.

"I see." Shelby nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" Shelby asked as Quinn shook her head.

"No thanks, we ate before we came." Quinn smiled politely.

"Ok, just let me know." Shelby said.

"Do you want to practice scales with us? You have a very pretty voice." Rachel said and Quinn blushed.

"Sure." Quinn said following them into the living room.

Charlie was curled up on Sky's bed holding her pillow close inhaling Sky's scent. She needed the safety Sky provided her. Her eyes had tears falling from them and her body ached. Ached from the pain her father inflicted on her. Ached from the want and need to be in Sky's arms. She closed her eyes and imaged Sky wrapped around her keeping her safe.

…

Sky looked over at the bed when she heard movement and sighed.

"Thank god." Sky let out as the figure on the bed tried to sit up but failed.

"Sky? Where am I?" She asked.

"Mercy General." Sky answered.

"Why?"

"You don't remember getting in a car with your drunk boyfriend?" Sky asked as the girl shook her head.

"I remember being at the party. I don't remember getting in the car."

"Why would you get in a car drunk anyway?" Sky asked. "You know better than that."

"Last time I checked I don't need my pseudo niece telling me what I do and don't know."

"You obviously don't know how to take care of yourself if you're still doing this." Sky huffed and the woman on the bed glared.

"I'm twenty four years old! I don't need you to tell me what to do with my life!"

"No! You don't! I just don't exactly want to see you dead anytime soon and have to explain to Davis why when he gets home!" Sky shouted clenching her fist.

Davis' sister Hayden always knew which buttons to push with Sky. Hayden was fourteen years younger than Davis and Shelby. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and stood at five foot six inches.

"No one knows when he'll be home." Hayden muttered.

"Just be lucky you're alive. I paid the hospital bills, so you're free to go whenever the doctor says so." Sky said heading for the door.

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"Why what?" Sky asked turning back to her.

"Why do you always help me when I fuck up?" Hayden asked and Sky shrugged.

"You're family." Sky said. "You never give up on family."

"You sound more and more like Davis every day." Hayden chuckled bitterly.

"Someone had to step up and take care of the family." Sky said. "You were partying and mom was busy with Me, Rachel and Broadway. She couldn't always step away to take care of her family."

"But she was there when it really mattered." Hayden finished.

"Yeah." Sky nodded.

"How much do I owe you?" Hayden asked and Sky shook her head.

"Nothing." Sky answered.

"Are you sticking around?" Hayden asked.

"Until you're discharged," Sky answered, "and packed."

"Packed?" Hayden asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get started on it while you're here."

"Where am I going?"

"Lima, Ohio." Sky answered.

"Why?"

"Because the doctor has you on bed rest and you'll kill yourself here." Sky said.

"God, you _are_ Davis' kid, you know that?" Hayden asked.

"I've been told." Sky muttered.

"Thank you." Hayden said.

"You're welcome." Sky said. "I'm gonna go start packing your things."

"When are you heading back?" Hayden asked.

"To Lima?" Hayden nodded and Sky shrugged. "Monday while Rach is at school and mom is at work, so I don't have to face them and can get my car and drop the motorcycle off. Then I'll come back here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to tell them why I had to come all the way up here. You are." Sky said, checking her phone. She slid open the keyboard and typed out a quick text and hit send.

"I saw Tessa." Hayden said and Sky cringed. "You really hit her?" Hayden asked as Sky nodded. "Wow."

"She insulted my friends, family and the girl I think I might love." Sky said and Hayden gasped then coughed. "You broke three ribs as well as your arm and leg." Sky said as Hayden surveyed the damage.

"So this girl?"

"I'll tell you about her later." Sky said grabbing her keys off the side table by the door.

"You're just going to leave me here, bored?" Hayden asked.

"Part of your punishment." Sky smirked walking away and shutting the door behind her.

Then it dawned on her. Sky was going to her apartment to pack her things. "Sky wait!"

…

Charlie lifted her head when she heard her phone beep. She opened the text message and smiled.

'Morning beautiful, hope you have a wonderful day. Something came up with my pseudo aunt.'

Charlie replied. 'I hope she's ok. When will you be home?'

The reply was instant. 'I'll be back to you before you know it. Promise.'

Charlie smiled wide and sighed contently, relaxing into the bed more. She was almost asleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. She was almost asleep when the door was flung open and Brittany launched herself onto the bed, cradling Charlie in her arms.

"I heard Sky was gone and decided to keep you company."

"Thanks B. But I really want to sleep right now." Charlie said and Brittany smiled and began to sing softly to her.

Charlie wanted to be annoyed but instead she found herself asleep in an instant.

Sky stood in front of the apartment door and sighed. Rachel and Shelby were going to kill her when she got back, but hopefully they'd spare her when they learn about Hayden. She put the key in the lock and turned. She stepped in and was shocked to find a woman holding an infant boy.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Skylar Corcoran. Hayden's niece." Sky answered.

"Is Hayden alright? I'm her neighbor, Mrs. Jenson."

"She got into a car accident earlier with her boyfriend. She's at the hospital right now."

"Is she ok?"

"A few broken bones but she's alive and awake." Sky answered not taking her eyes off the child in her arms.

"Oh, this is Hayden's son Matthew. Would you like to hold him?" Mrs. Jenson asked and Sky nodded numbly. Mrs. Jenson placed Matthew in Sky's arms carefully.

"She never told me she had a son. How old is he?" Sky asked.

"Six months." Mrs. Jenson answered. "Hopefully you can knock some sense into his mother. She gets the worst boyfriends and always needs someone to watch little Matthew."

"That won't be a problem. I was going to bring her to Lima, Ohio with me till she recovered from the accident." Sky said letting Matthew tug on her finger.

"You seem to be a natural with kids." Mrs. Jenson smiled.

Sky smiled softly. "I used to volunteer at a nursery till my girlfriend pulled me away from it. I regret letting her." Sky said.

"Sounds like a bad girlfriend." Mrs. Jenson said and Sky nodded.

"That's why I broke up with her." Sky found it easy to talk to Mrs. Jenson. She was also surprised that the woman was so accepting to her being gay. Mrs. Jenson must have seen this because what she said next surprised Sky.

"The other Mrs. Jenson works the night shift at Belleview. She's resting right now." Sky looked at her shocked. "Ellie and I have been married for almost ten years." She smiles proudly.

"Congratulations." Sky said. "I don't mean to pry, but how old are you?" Sky asked.

"Twenty nine." Mrs. Jenson answered.

"When did you meet Ellie?"

"High school. We were sixteen."

"I really don't mean to pry but, how did you know she was the one for you?" Sky asked as Matthew cooed and tried to grab at Sky's hair but Sky grabbed his hand before he could succeed.

"The way she made me feel when she was in the room. Just knowing she was close made me feel butterflies in my stomach. When she looked at me it's as if everything and everyone didn't matter. When she holds my hand and holds me close I feel like no matter what she'll never let go. Have you found someone like that?" She asked and Sky smiled.

"I think I have."

"If you think they are the one, you should hold onto them."

"I will." Sky smiled handing Matthew back to Mrs. Jenson. "I have to get started on her packing."

"I couldn't help but notice a motorcycle pulled up and you're wearing a riding jacket. Is that yours?"

"Yeah, I was gonna head back to Lima and get my SUV Monday." Sky said as Mrs. Jenson nodded.

"You start packing, I'll take care of this little guy."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jenson."

"Tara please."

"Thanks, Tara." Sky smiled.

…

When Charlie woke up Quinn was shaking her.

"Shelby made lunch." Quinn smiled and helped her to her feet. Charlie rubbed her eyes and yawned. "You feeling better?" Quinn asked as Charlie smiled.

"Much. Sky texted me." Charlie said following Quinn downstairs.

"You sleep well?" Shelby asked as Charlie nodded.

"Sky texted me and said something came up with her pseudo aunt." Charlie said as Shelby handed her a plate with a veggie burger on it. She eyed it and looked at Shelby.

"Sky didn't do our shopping last week." Shelby said and Charlie giggled. "Did Sky say anything else?" Shelby asked and Charlie shook her head.

"Just that she'd be home soon." Charlie said taking a seat at the dining table. "What did you guys do today?" Charlie asked.

"We worked on scales and went through some of the boxes that still need to be unpacked." Rachel answered.

"I saw a lot of pictures of Sky and Rachel as kids." Quinn smiled and Rachel grumbled.

"Can I see them?" Charlie asked and Shelby smiled.

"After lunch."

…

"Awwww." Charlie cooed. "You were so adorable."

Rachel hid her face in the crook of Quinn's shoulder while Shelby showed Charlie the photos. "Oh my gosh, is that Sky?" Charlie asked as Shelby nodded.

"I wish I had pictures of the two of them growing up together. The pictures of them together start when they were both ten." Shelby said with a sad smile.

Rachel crawled over and placed her head on her mother's lap.

"Even though the circumstances sucked we're together and I got to know my twin sister." Rachel said and Shelby ran her hand through her hair.

"I should have just let your fathers take both of you." Shelby sighed.

"Imagine the transition into living with you if that happened." Rachel said. "Just remember Sky had to throw tantrums to keep my diva fits in check."

Shelby groaned. "Please don't remind me, we had the paparazzi after us for the longest time because of that." Shelby laughed.

"Remember when she came out?" Rachel asked.

Shelby huffed. "I felt betrayed."

"He helped raise her, mom." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm still the mother, which means I have priority." Shelby hugged crossing her arms. "What shocked me more was that you broke a girl's nose." Shelby said and Quinn and Charlie looked at her shocked.

"You did what?" Quinn asked.

"We were three weeks from our fourteenth birthday and some girl decided it would be ok to call Sky a "dyke bitch." I just showed her why no one messes with our family." Rachel said. "After that people knew not to mess with us unless they found a way to keep it from getting around."

Shelby groaned. "The rumors of Sky getting around were worse."

"How it reached the press I will never know." Rachel said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"One of Sky's girlfriends only went out with her to get into the papers and get her fifteen minutes of fame." Shelby grumbled.

"She was Sky's first girlfriend. Mom made killing motions behind her back." Rachel laughed. "After that Sky swore she would never put her heart on her sleeve. She's worn it behind layers and layers of built up walls." Rachel said.

"Her first love is something I'll never forget." Shelby made a face.

"How did we know you'd be home early?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that I walked in on my daughter and her girlfriend or that fact that you tried to cover for them?" Shelby said and Rachel went back over to Quinn just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel said.

Rachel opened the door and was shocked.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I want to explain for yesterday."

"There's nothing to explain." Rachel said

"Please?" Finn pleaded.

Just then Quinn walked up and glared when she saw the man child.

"What do you want?"

"I want to explain to my girlfriend what happened."

"We aren't together Finn. Not after last night."

"What do you want?" Shelby asked and Rachel was sure she was channeling Sky with the face and tone she was using.

"I'm sorry I hurt your daughter, I just want to explain." Finn pleaded.

"Where is Sky when you need her?" Shelby grumbled.

"Sky isn't here?" Finn asked.

"Why do you care where she's at?" Charlie asked.

"She already shacking up with Puck?" Finn asked and a slap rang out.

Charlie, Quinn and Shelby all looked at Rachel shocked. Rachel didn't believe in violence except when completely necessary.

As if on cue Puck walked up. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Rachel slapping Finn? Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Dude, why did she slap you?"

"He cheated on her." Shelby said and Puck glared.

"Not cool dude. No one disrespects my Jewish sister." Puck said stepping between him and Rachel.

"I want to explain."

"Why should you?" Puck asked. "You screwed up. So leave." Puck said turning and ushering the ladies into the house slamming the door in Finn's face.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said hugging him and he returned it with a smile.

"No problem. Us Jews gotta stick together." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where's Sky?"

"New York." Shelby answered. "Something came up with her pseudo aunt."

"Pseudo aunt?"

"Her god-father's younger sister." Shelby said.

"Confusing." Puck said and Shelby just shrugged. "So, what were you ladies up to?" Puck asked.

"Looking at baby pictures." Charlie answered and Rachel grumbled, turning into Quinn to hide her face.

"She's a little bit embarrassed." Quinn said and Rachel swatted her shoulder.

"Shut up."

…

Monday morning rolled around and Sky pulled up to the house. She was gonna grab some things and go. She stepped into her room and saw Charlie curled into a ball on her bed. Sky grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote out a note before stuffing a duffel bag full of clothes and her toiletries. She headed out and hopped into her Journey. She glanced back at the house before starting the car and driving away.

Charlie heard the car start and opened her eyes. On the pillow beside her was a note. She picked it up and read it.

'You ok? Call me when you wake up. -Sky'

Charlie quickly dialed.

"Hey, gorgeous." Charlie felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Come back. Please?"

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Dad got called away again and he took mom with him this time. Where are you going?"

"New York."

"Can I come?"

"If you want."

Charlie heard the car pull back into the driveway. "You turned around that quick?"

"You sounded like something was wrong."

"I'll be right down."

Charlie hopped into the passenger seat and cupped Sky's face crashing their lips together.

"Hello to you too." Sky grinned. "What was that?"

"I haven't seen my girlfriend in two days." Charlie said. "Sue me for not wanting to make up for lost time." Charlie smirked and Sky's grin turned into a beaming smile.

"Girlfriend?" Sky asked.

"If you'll have me." Charlie said as Sky pulled her into her kissing her fiercely.

"I think it should be as long as you'll have _me_." Sky said.

"Always." Charlie smiled. "So, are you going to give me a tour of the concrete jungle?" Charlie asked as Sky nodded.

"Yeah."

…

"Where's Charlie?" Santana asked.

"Sleeping." Quinn answered.

"Sky still isn't home?" Brittany asked as Rachel nodded.

"We don't really know when she will be home." Rachel said opening her locker.

"So how are you two? Puck told me Finnessa came to visit Saturday." Santana said.

"We're getting there." Rachel answered smiling at Quinn who returned it.

"Can we go on double dates?" Brittany asked and Quinn eyed the two.

"When they become a real couple, B." Santana answered.

"When are we going to be a real couple?" Brittany asked sadly and Santana sighed heavily.

"When those two come out." Santana said pointing to Rachel and Quinn.

"Way to put us on the spot." Quinn grumbled. Quinn's phone buzzed. "It's from Charlie." Quinn said, opening the text. "Sky came home to get some things and I'm going to NY with her." Quinn read out loud.

"Why the hell would Sky take Charlie?" Santana asked.

"Why didn't Sky stay?" Rachel asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**And a heads up. I'm being extremely stupid right now because I have a new story coming up soon. ****=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**A big thanks to my Beta Cassicio and a shout out to Gleefulness for guessing right first.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

"Why do I have to cover my eyes?" Charlie asked as they rode the elevator up to Hayden's floor.

"Because," Sky said, wrapping her arms around Charlie from behind, "I want you to meet someone." Sky said as the elevator rang and they stepped out. Sky pulled the keys out of her pocket and smiled, putting it in the lock. Once she got the door open she led Charlie inside.

Charlie was curious but kinda scared. She wanted to know who Sky was introducing her to, but worried that it was something they might fight about later.

Sky smiled at Tara and nodded at the questioning look she gave her. Tara beamed and Sky removed her hands.

"Charlie, this is Tara, my aunt's neighbor. Tara, this is Charlie, my girlfriend that I was telling you about; and Charlie, the little guy in her arms is my aunt's son, Matthew." Sky introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tara smiled, adjusting Matthew in one arm so she could shake Charlie's hand.

"Likewise." Charlie said, shaking Tara's hand.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Tara asked. "Ellie is off tonight and we wanted to take Sky out to this nice Italian place."

"Sure." Charlie smiled. Then she noticed all the bags.

"My aunt and Matthew are coming back with me. Or us." Sky said and Charlie nodded. Sky was shocked that Charlie wasn't interrogating her.

"I trust you." Charlie said and Sky smiled.

"Can I trust you two will get along while I go check on my aunt?" Sky teased, heading for the door.

"Go." Charlie rolled her eyes and Sky headed out.

"Sky spoke so fondly of you." Tara said and Charlie blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The love in her eyes reminds me of when I met Ellie." Tara sighed happily.

"We just became girlfriends." Charlie said. "I don't want to scare her off."

"She won't run." Tara smiled.

How Charlie wished she could believe her. There was that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Quinn found Rachel in the choir room at lunch and smiled. She was looking at the piano with so much intensity. Quinn giggled.<p>

"Should I leave you two alone?" Quinn asked, startling Rachel.

"Oh! Quinn! It's just you. You scared me." Rachel said, patting the spot next to her on the piano bench.

Quinn sat down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "How has your day been so far?"

Rachel smiled. "Better now." she turned back to the sheet music.

"What are you working on?" Quinn asked.

"A song I want to dedicate to my dads." Rachel sighed.

"How did you deal?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"How did you deal after they died? It must have been hard." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "It was hard. They always told me I had my daddy Hiram's eyes and my dad Leroy's pride and both their kind hearts. When I lost them it was devastating. I woke up alone in a hospital room. Once I started to panic Sky jumped onto the bed and tried to calm me down before the doctors tried to sedate me." Rachel said playing a few notes.

"How did she calm you down?" Quinn asked.

"She started singing. She sounded well trained and amazing. Her range is extensive but she sticks with the tenor range. The doctor tried to sedate me again because the nightmares kept coming back and I would thrash around." Rachel laughed. "Sky kicked him in the shins, stole the syringe and ran. The doctor went after her and she dropped the syringe into a trash bin and ran back to my room, locking the door." Rachel shook her head with a smile. "Mom acted like the angry parent, but once the doctors left she told Sky how proud she was of her. I never would have learned what happened if I hadn't woken up to the doctor complaining about what Sky had done." Rachel frowned. "I feel horrible for siding with Finn. I want my sister back."

"Then tell her that." Quinn said.

"My dads were my world, they got me everything that they thought would help me be a star. But, while they were paying for lessons and instruments, Sky was learning from mom and her Broadway trainers. I feel like she is so much better than me."

Quinn pulled Rachel to her in a tight embrace. "You're better." Rachel shook her head. "Yes you are, you hit the highs better and Sky is more of a tenor-alto person. There will be things you can do but Sky can't and vise versa. Does she act like she's better than you?" Quinn asked.

"No, she doesn't act or treat people like that. She has explosive tendencies, but she's been burned, hurt and broken." Rachel sighed.

"And you're perfectly fine?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I miss my sister." Rachel sighed.

Quinn sighed. She wanted to do something for Rachel. She wanted Rachel to be happy. She decided she would do something. Just because Sky was being an ass towards Rachel she wasn't going to let Rachel go it alone.

* * *

><p>After school Quinn tried calling Charlie but all she got was voicemail. She was cursing and trying to find ways to kill Sky without Charlie or Rachel finding out. She wasn't used to not knowing where Charlie was or spending this much time away from her in general. She was brought out of her thoughts by Santana.<p>

"Hey, you ok?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not used to being away from Charlie this long."

"She's been sick before, Q." Santana said and Quinn shook her head.

"Let me rephrase. I'm not used to being in different states away from my twin."

"How are you going to survive college?" Santana asked.

"We go to the same one." Quinn said and Santana laughed.

"You're twins, not extra limbs. She has her life and you have your life. You'll have to get used to not being with her all the time." Santana said.

"Could you do that with Brittany?"

"Not my twin." Santana said. "Besides, I love B. But, I'm not ready to admit it to the world. And I swear if you tell anyone I will end you." Santana said as Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew her best friends were soul mates.

"Don't worry." Quinn said with a soft smile. "I've noticed you've been more protective of Britt lately."

"I wasn't there to protect her Friday." Santana said. "I want to be there next time."

Quinn was confused. "What happened Friday?"

"No one told you?" Santana asked as Quinn shook her head.

"Told me what?"

"Sky's ex insulted Brittany, called her a cheer queer, dumb blonde and stupider than bricks." Santana said and Quinn's face hardened.

"She did?" Quinn was going to hunt this bitch down.

"Cool it. I've contemplated hunting the bitch too."

Quinn was curious about when Santana started reading minds. "Why haven't you?"

"Because I heard Sky hit her in the face." Santana said and Quinn chuckled.

"Rachel told me she has explosive tendencies." Quinn said.

"I don't think it was her explosive tendency that hit her in the face." Santana said. "But I'm grateful none the less."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know what's going on in Sky's head."

"Who knows?" Santana shrugged.

"I gotta go. Shelby gave Rachel a ride today. I'll be back for cheerios." Quinn said as Santana gave her a look.

"Why not bring her?"

Quinn gave her a look. "The football team is practicing today."

"Puck will keep Finn away." Santana said.

"I don't trust him." Quinn said as Santana nodded and she shut her locker.

"I'll see you at practice then. B and I are gonna fit in some sexy times." Santana grinned wickedly as Quinn slapped her shoulder playfully.

"Just go, before you start telling me the dirty details." Quinn laughed as Santana waved and left to find Brittany.

Quinn walked up to Rachel's locker and found her going through Sky's. "Everything ok?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I had Sky hold onto something because I usually forget where I put it." Rachel said lifting Sky's English text book. Rachel saw the papers sticking out of the pages and smiled pulling them out. "Found it."

"What is it?"

"Sheet music. I've had it for almost six years." Rachel smiled. "It was mom's gift to me." Rachel said as Quinn looked it over.

"Is that the original sheet music to Wicked?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded. "For 'Defying Gravity', yes." Rachel said.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded again and they headed out to Quinn's car.

"Have you tried to call Sky?" Quinn asked once they buckled their seatbelts.

"No. Why?"

"It's weird being away from Charlie like this." Quinn said, starting the car.

"Sky will look after her." Rachel said, pulling her phone out.

* * *

><p>Charlie was laughing to a joke Ellie had told them and Sky was chuckling softly as she kept Matthew's bottle up so he could eat too.<p>

"No joke, we had a patient that wanted nothing more than to streak around the whole hospital. He was almost successful."

"I can't imagine how painful it must have been." Charlie chuckled as her phone rang again. She hit the ignore button not wanting to be rude.

"Do you have any plans after high school?" Ellie asked the two, who shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it much." Sky answered truthfully. "One of the things I know I'm good at is performing." Sky said.

"I want to go to photography school. My dad thinks it's a waste of time."

"Do what you know is right in your heart." Ellie responded. "I never thought I'd work at Belleview." Charlie looked at her confused. "I was an EMT for four years before I was a nurse at Belleview. I loved making sure that they got to a hospital for treatment, but after that I couldn't do much. So I took the classes and here I am."

"What did your parents want you to do?" Charlie asked.

"They wanted me to do what I wanted. They never tried to force me into something I didn't want to do." Ellie answered and Tara scoffed. "Her parents, not so much."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"My parents thought I was going against God for being with Ellie." Sky looked down at Matthew. "They tried everything and anything to try and break us up. But after graduation she proposed and told my parents they could suck it if they didn't approve. Well... Not in those words, but she was very brave considering my dad's a cop and my mom is a probation officer." Tara laughed.

"My parents are the religious type too." Charlie sighed. "They wouldn't approve of me even thinking of a girl in that way."

"They don't know you're gay?" Tara asked and Charlie shook her head.

"I'm afraid of my parents." Charlie said. "My dad…" Charlie felt the bruises twitch.

Sky stood. "Excuse me for a minute?" Sky asked and Tara and Ellie nodded as Sky made her way to the bathroom. Once she was behind the thick oak doors she pulled out her phone and dialed the one number she wished she could forget. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, it's Sky, can we meet?" She listened closely. "Yeah, our spot, midnight. Bye." She walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face. She could not be doing this again. She dried her face off with a few paper towels and headed back out.

Sky sat down with a smile.

"Everything ok?" Charlie asked taking Sky's hand and Sky smiled.

"Yeah." Sky said. Tara and Ellie studied her.

* * *

><p>Sky felt horrible for doing this to Charlie, but she needed closure on the one relationship she wished could have ended differently. She made sure Charlie was wrapped in the sheets before pulling her shoes on and heading down to her car.<p>

She arrived in front of the theater and smiled when she saw her already waiting.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Sky said then cleared her throat.

They stood there for a bit.

"This is awkward." The girl said.

"Was it me?" Sky asked and she looked confused. "Tell me the truth Hannah, was it me?" Sky asked.

Hannah sighed. "It was never you."

"Then what ended us?" Sky asked.

"My parents, family, morals." Hannah answered.

"How? We were so good together and then it was all gone." Sky sighed.

"You were the one who didn't look back." Hannah said.

"I loved you with everything. Then I found love in Tessa, of all people. I believed I loved her as much as I could you, but then I met Charlie." Sky sighed.

"Charlie?"

"A girl who has parents like yours. She's like you, but I love her; I think more than I did you. You don't forget your first." Sky said.

"You don't." Hannah agreed. "But, if you want to be happy with Charlie then you need to get back in your car and go home to her."

"This isn't the closure I was looking for." Sky said.

"I loved you Sky, but like you said, you never forget your first. But, you always have your soul mate."

Sky hugged her. "You moved on." Hannah nodded even though it wasn't a question. "It's time I did, and I found that one person who will help me. Tessa took my pain and twisted it. I should have listened to you then, but I was angry."

"I know and you need to let go of that anger, Sky."

"That's not easy."

"Yes it is. Forgive him, forgive Rachel, forgive your mom. You don't have to forget, but let it go." Hannah said kissing her cheek.

Sky looked up at the theater. "Remember how we met?" Sky asked and Hannah smiled.

"You dropped a stage flat on me." Hannah said and they laughed.

"Yeah, not my greatest moment."

"How many of those do you have?" Hannah asked.

"There was that one time I took on four people and I was fine till the fifth person got in on it." Sky huffed and Hannah nodded. "But I should get going. I have to pick Hayden up at the hospital and head back to Lima." Sky hugged her again. "It was good to see you again, Hannah."

"You too, Sky. Take care of your family, alright, and let go of the anger."

Sky smiled, got back in her car and headed back to the apartment.

Quinn was tossing and turning on the guestroom bed that Sky had finally put in; the couch was back in the garage. She stared at the ceiling for about five more minutes before throwing the covers off and heading upstairs. She opened Rachel's door softly and climbed in next to her.

Rachel rolled over and smiled. "Hey, can't sleep?"

"No."

Rachel scooted over and rested her head on the blonde's chest, curling into her. Quinn smiled and held her close, closing her eyes and hoping to finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**A big thanks to my Beta Cassicio as always.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Charlie woke up to breakfast waiting for her in the spot where Sky had slept, and heard laughter from the living room. She grabbed the tray and brought it out to the living room, where she found Sky with Matthew.

"Hey." Charlie smiled and Sky looked up from Matthew.

"Hey." Sky smiled, patting the spot next to her on the floor where Matthew's blanket was spread out.

"Where did you go last night?" Charlie asked.

"I went to see my ex." Sky answered and Charlie's face fell as she placed the tray down and sat next to Sky. "I needed closure, she was my first love and one day we were over. I wanted to know why. She had a family like yours minus the twin sister. But we're over. I got closure and we went our separate ways." Sky said.

Charlie sighed. "Are you for sure done?" she asked, and Sky nodded.

"I…I'm done and I care about you a lot Charlie. I don't want to mess that up." Sky swore and Charlie kissed her chastely.

"I like you a lot too." Charlie said as Matthew made a noise. He did not appreciate being forgotten. "I like you a lot too Matty." Charlie smiled and he made a happy noise.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up she was alone but she smelt…<p>

BACON!

She hopped out of bed and ran downstairs to find a plate and Rachel sitting at the table while Brittany stood over the stove.

"I smell bacon."

"Morning, Q." Brittany smiled as Santana walked in from the basement.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked, taking a seat next to Rachel and kissing her softly. "Morning."

"Morning breath." Rachel said wrinkling her nose.

"Rachel asked B to come cook your bacon." Santana said. "I was there and it meant food so here I am enjoying a nice breakfast double date." Santana said scowling at the date part.

"It's not that bad." Quinn smirked as Brittany placed the plate of bacon down. Quinn snatched up two pieces before either girl could blink.

"Rachel, your phone is blinking." Brittany said, pointing to the land line.

"Someone left a voice message, hit the play button please." Rachel said as Brittany did as she was asked and the message played out.

'Hey Rach, mom, I know it was a coward move leaving a message on the house phone at midnight, but I'll be home before or when you guys get home from school and work. I'll explain when I get home. I'd tell you but it really isn't my place. Charlie says hi. Bye, I love you both." The message ended as Shelby walked in.

"She's right about one thing." Shelby said pouring herself coffee. Rachel looked at her waiting for her to continue. "It was a coward move to leave a message on the house phone." Shelby said stirring in her sugar and creamer.

"At least she'll be home, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, then I can do what I haven't in almost two months." Shelby said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Ground her, unless I get a legit excuse." Shelby said.

Rachel shook her head. "You won't ground her, because the last time you did you took away her car but I didn't have a license and you couldn't always come pick us up." Rachel said. "Then there was that time you took her phone, but you got paranoid of not being able to get into contact with her and gave it back after school that day." Rachel said and Shelby glared.

"For once, be on my side?" Shelby asked.

"Twin sister trumps mother." Rachel said.

"Even if it mean I take away your Broadway sheet music?" Shelby asked.

"You know you wouldn't be able to hide it from me." Rachel said and Shelby frowned.

"I'd probably forget where I left it anyway." Shelby said looking at the clock. "Go get ready for school. If your sister is going to be home I want to be able to yell at her." Shelby said.

"That will ruin your vocal chords." Rachel sing-songed as she headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>School.<p>

Quinn thought about how much of their lives would be spent in school and sighed. She had four more years after high school and she was not looking forward to doing anymore school afterwards. But if she wanted to get the career she wanted she would.

She couldn't wait till school was over so she could see Charlie, but time just seemed to be going by so fucking slow. Quinn was irritable and anyone who got in her way got a taste of it. Rachel saw this and used lunch to try and calm her girlfriend.

"She'll be home before you know it, Quinn. Just try to calm down. Its lunch now, so just think, in three more periods you'll be back with Charlie and you won't have to worry. I have to worry about mom and Sky fighting." Rachel said.

"I know, but we've barely ever been apart so it's new and foreign to me." Quinn said.

"Once she's home it will be better." Rachel said kissing her softly.

"You make it so easy to believe you." Quinn smiled and Rachel kissed her again.

* * *

><p>School finally ended and Quinn practically ran to Rachel's car. They headed to the Corcoran-Berry residence at a speed Quinn would call a grandma running with a walker.<p>

Quinn saw the Journey in the driveway and jumped out of the car, rushing Rachel. Rachel found it adorable that Quinn had missed her sister this much. She handed Quinn the house key and Quinn ran to the door flinging it open. She saw Charlie in the kitchen and ran over to hug her.

Charlie was caught off guard and nearly dropped the bottle in her hands. She placed it on the counter and returned the hug.

"Missed you too, Quinn." Charlie said.

"Where's Sky?" Rachel asked.

"The basement, working on your stage." Charlie said as Hayden wheeled herself in with Matthew in her arms.

"Hayden?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, Rach, the bottle done?" Hayden asked. Charlie nodded and handed it to the mother who started feeding Matthew.

"When?" Rachel asked.

"Six months ago."

"How, what?"

"I'll explain when Shelby gets home. Go see Sky." Hayden said and Rachel headed into the basement and crossed to where the base of her stage was. Sky was on her back inspecting a few screws to make sure they were sturdy. Rachel looked to where Sky had thrown the two by four and found it was spackled and fixed.

"Hey."

Sky looked from her work to Rachel and smiled. "Hey, how was school?" Sky asked, grabbing the sheet wood and placing it on the base frame.

"Good. Quinn was restless; and Hayden has a son?" Rachel asked.

Sky chuckled and made sure the sheet wood was sturdy before drilling it in. "Yeah. I found out on my own, I went to pack some of her things and her neighbor, who is a very nice lady, was watching him."

"How long are they staying?" Rachel asked.

"Till Hayden is over her party days and starts acting like a mother." Sky said and Rachel stared, jaw slack.

"Hayden is the definition of party girl."

"I know." Sky said, kicking at one of the few two by fours that were at foot height to check how sturdy they were.

"Ok, have fun explaining that to mom." Rachel said and Sky snorted.

"Ha! The second she sees Matthew she'll say yes." Sky said and Rachel nodded.

"Mom does have a soft spot for babies." Rachel agreed. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was. But we were both immature and I told you I would make your stage so here it is." Sky looked at the half finished stage. "Half way done." Sky added and Rachel walked over and hugged her.

"I missed you."

"I've been here." Sky said hugging Rachel back.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Sky said kissing her head. "Now come on Nemo, I'm hungry and need a break." Sky said, heading upstairs with Rachel.

When they got there they saw Shelby cooing over Matthew and feeding him.

"I guess they're staying?" Sky asked and Shelby glared at her.

"You still have explaining to do; like where you got the money for the hospital bills and three months' worth of rent for Hayden's apartment." Shelby said and Sky scratched the back of her head.

"Gambling, blackjack mainly." Sky said and everyone stared at her. Well, except Charlie. They talked about this.

"Sky…" Shelby began.

"I know, it was when Rachel and I got into that fight and I left. Yes, I still have my fake ID and no, it's not the same one you took from me." Sky said. "But I'm done for a while." Sky promised. "How long that while is, I don't know."

"Hopefully long." Charlie said.

Shelby turned to Hayden. "Now why is it that my daughter brought you here and when did you get a kid?" Shelby asked.

"Six months ago. We hadn't really talked, so keeping him from you was easy. Anyway, I had gone to a party with my now ex-boyfriend and we were driving drunk and the next thing I know Sky is standing in front of me in a hospital room nagging me about my bad habits." Hayden said as Sky huffed. "Then she packed us up and here we are." Hayden finished.

"How long?" Shelby asked Sky.

"Till she learns how to be a mom." Sky said and Shelby gave her a shocked look.

"You guys act as if it's impossible." Hayden huffed and Rachel, Sky and Shelby gave her a look. "Ok, it will be hard." Hayden agreed looking over at Matthew. "But I'll do it for him. I lost my parents at a young age."

* * *

><p>After dinner they were all sat in the living room watching a movie. Funny Girl.<p>

"I want to shoot my eyes out." Sky grumbled as Rachel shushed her. Sky glared.

"Why must we always watch this?" Hayden groaned, looking up.

"I've never seen it." Quinn and Charlie said in unison.

Rachel and Shelby looked at them in shock. "Then you must pay attention. This is an amazing film." They stated in unison.

"Anyone thirsty?" Sky asked, getting up and getting a drink. As she stood she saw something she hadn't noticed till just now. Charlie's cardigan sleeve fell down her shoulder a bit and there on her arm was a nasty looking hand print. She looked at the size of the bruise and then her own hand. That was not from when she pushed her away from Tessa. Charlie pulled the sleeve back up and rubbed her arm. Sky walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few water bottles. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Charlie with a smile, which Charlie graciously returned.

Sky's attention was everywhere but the movie. She sipped her water periodically and when the movie was half over she stood up. No one noticed her slip out of the house except for Hayden, who saw the look of determination on her niece's face. She let her go, keeping a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Where's Sky?" Charlie asks once the movie is over.

"She slipped out half way through the movie." Hayden said.

"Did she say anything?" Shelby asked as Hayden shook her head.

"No, but that just might be her right now." Hayden said when they saw headlights and the Journey pull into the driveway.

Charlie walked out to the garage and hugged Sky.

"Hey." Sky said kissing her cheek.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just, out." Sky smirked reaching into her back pocket. She placed the box between them and Charlie looked at her, shocked.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Open it." Sky smiled and Charlie took it, opening the box and gasping at what she found.

"It's beautiful." Charlie said pulling the necklace out of the box. "What is it?"

"It's a Jewish symbol of protection." Sky said putting it on her. "It's so you know I'll always protect you."

Charlie threw her arms around Sky's neck and kissed her hard and deep. "I love you." She breathed out and Sky kissed her softly.

"I love you too."

Neither noticed the intense death glare from a car passing by.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked into her room and jumped in shock when her bedside lamp turned on. Fear overtook her when she saw her father waiting with rage in his eyes.<p>

"Daddy!" she gasped as he stood from her bed.

"I gave you simple instructions to stay away from that filth and you disobeyed me. Even brought your sister into it." he approached her with a clenched fist. "You were to stay away from her. You disobeyed me." he swung his clenched fist into her stomach.

"Daddy, please!"

"No! I will not have a gay daughter. I will not have you here or in our lives!" he grabbed Charlie and threw her to the floor hard. He started to kick where he could when the door was flung open and Quinn and Judy ran in.

"Charlie!" Judy ran to her daughter and Quinn used what strength she could to get her father away from her twin.

"Get away from that filth, Judy!" Russell yelled, as Quinn shoved him towards the door. "I will not have her kind in my house."

Charlie looked at Quinn through tear filled eyes, but Quinn just mouth 'I'm sorry' and shoved their father out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"I am so sorry, baby." Judy sobbed as she helped Charlie to her feet. "I should have stopped this the first time."

"You're here now, mom." Charlie sobbed as they heard Quinn and Russell shouting through the door.

It was over after a few minutes and the front door slammed. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Charlie?"

Judy walked over and opened the door. "Where did your father go?" Judy asked as Quinn grabbed suitcases out of the closet and began packing.

"He said he wanted Charlie gone by the time he got back." Quinn said.

"You're just letting him?" Charlie asked as Quinn handed her a set of keys.

"You're getting out of this house and away from him, Charlie. I don't care where you go. But stay away from dad at all costs. He doesn't care where you go just go." Quinn said as she started packing again.

"Quinn..." Charlie began as Judy cut in.

"Listen to your sister, Charlie. I'm filing the divorce papers the second I can." Judy said. "You're safer somewhere that isn't here." she said as Charlie nodded and began to help her mother and sister pack.

They had just loaded the last suitcase into Quinn's car when Judy began to cry again.

"I am so sorry." She pulled Quinn into the hug. "Both of you, I am so sorry."

"You're here now." Charlie repeated her earlier words and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Is there a place you can stay?" Judy asked as Charlie nodded then shook her head. Sky already had her aunt and Matthew bunking with them.

"You can stay with Sky." Quinn said, furrowing her brow confused.

"She already has Hayden and Matthew; she doesn't need any more on her plate."

"She loves you, Charlie, no matter what you'll always be her priority, I asked Rachel what that meant." Quinn pointed to the necklace. "She'll protect you, Charlie." Quinn said hugging her.

Charlie returned the hug.

"When things calm down I would like to meet this girl." Judy smiled softly then looked at Quinn. "I would also like to meet the girl you have been seeing." Quinn didn't know whether to faint, laugh or cry. But she did pale and blush. "I am your mother; you can't hide these things from me." Judy said kissing her head.

"I'll see you at school." Charlie told Quinn as she got into the driver's seat and headed toward her safe haven.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**A big thanks to my Beta Cassicio as always.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

When Sky saw the car pulled up outside she was confused. She was even more confused when she saw it was Quinn's car. She thought that it was Quinn who forgot something or whatever till she noticed that the tear stained face in the driver's seat was Charlie and not Quinn. She ran out of the room as fast as she could and down the stairs as quietly as possible before throwing open the front door and dashing over to the red car parked at her curb.

Charlie looked up when she heard a tap and unlocked the door, letting Sky in.

"What happened?" Sky asked, cupping Charlie's face and stroking it softly with her thumb.

Charlie leaned into the touch, feeling the safety wash over her. "My dad…" Charlie choked out a sob. "He told me to stay away from you." Charlie began and Sky took her other hand in her free one. "He kicked me out after kicking me around." Sky stopped stroking her face and removed her hand, clenching it into a fist, making Charlie flinch. The look of rage in Sky's eyes scared her. Sky unclenched her fist and returned her hand to stroking her face.

"Head up to my room. I'll grab your things." Sky said, kissing her softly.

"Ok." Charlie and Sky got out and grabbed some bags from the back. Sky carried a bigger load to get it done quicker and once everything was inside she let Charlie get ready for bed.

Shelby poked her head in, confused when she saw Sky cleaning out a drawer of her dresser. "Was that Charlie I just saw walk out of here?" Shelby asked.

Sky nodded. "Her dad kicked her out for being with me. But he kicked her around first." Sky said, placing the clothes she pulled out of the drawer on top of the dresser.

"That's terrible." Shelby gasped.

"The only reason I haven't left to beat the shit out of that mother fucking son of a bitch is because she needs me here." Sky said as Shelby walked over and hugged her.

"She can stay as long as she needs. Get her settled in then get to bed." Shelby instructed kissing Sky's cheek.

"Thank you, mom." Sky said. Shelby smiled and walked into her room.

"What did your mom say?" Charlie asked, placing her clothes by the hamper. Sky smiled and picked them up, placing them in the hamper.

"That you can stay as long as you need. Make yourself comfortable." Sky said

Charlie kissed her deeply. "I really do love you." Charlie said, her tone desperate and needy.

"I love you too. I always will." Sky assured her, leading the girl to the bed. "Get some sleep." Charlie had a death grip on the collar of Sky's pajama button up. "I'll be here when you wake up I promise." Sky said, kissing her head and holding her close.

Rachel got up for her one am drink when she noticed Sky's bedroom door was open. She walked across the hall to see Sky holding Charlie.

"She ok?" Rachel asked.

Sky shook her head. "No, her dad kicked her out for being with me." Sky whispered as Charlie whimpered in her sleep and Sky tightened her hold.

"Oh." Rachel looked down.

"You and Quinn will have to be careful." Sky warned and Rachel nodded.

They were interrupted by the wailing of a baby. Sky detached herself from Charlie and followed her shorter, yet older, twin down the stairs.

"I don't know if I've ever said this before, but how are you the older twin?" Sky laughed, putting her hand on her own head and moving it over Rachel's.

"I'm not short, you're big." Rachel pouted as they walked into the kitchen and Sky turned down the hall to Hayden's room to see her struggling to get out of bed.

Sky picked Matthew up and placed him in Hayden's arms.

"I thought I had to take care of him and get better." Hayden said, rocking Matthew in her arms.

"I never said you had to go it alone." Sky smiled. "I'll go make him a bottle." She said, walking out.

"They ok?" Rachel asked.

Sky nodded. "Yeah." Sky answered as she heard Charlie cry out. "Can you make Matthew a bottle and give it to Hayden?" Sky asked and Rachel nodded.

Sky sprinted up the stairs to her room go see Charlie tossing and turning. She climbed back into bed beside her and pulled the blonde to her.

Charlie turned and buried her face into the crook of Sky's neck and cried.

"Hey. I'm still here. Matthew woke up and needed a bottle." Sky explained as Charlie nodded. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Sky swore as Charlie cuddled into her more.

* * *

><p>Sky and Charlie stayed home the next day, but Rachel was going to grill Quinn to the core.<p>

Rachel marched up to Quinn and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn smiled; then frowned, seeing Rachel's expression. "You heard?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "I did not only hear, but my sister was up all night trying to keep Charlie calm and rested. She woke up three times because of nightmares." Rachel said as Quinn frowned deeper and sighed.

"I got her out of there Rachel, even if it is just her and I'm stuck at home with dad and my mom is trying to do something to get us both away." Quinn sighed. "I did it for her Rach. I had to keep her safe." Quinn said and Rachel hugged her.

"I would do anything to make sure Sky was safe at all times." Rachel smiled kissing her cheek. "She warned me that we had to be careful though." Rachel added and Quinn nodded.

"Yes. And being careful can start after you and I go on a date." Quinn smiled and Rachel looked up at her surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, but first I have something for you in Glee, then we'll go." Quinn said as the bell rang. "But right now, would you allow me the honour of walking you to class?" Quinn asked. Rachel beamed and nodded, taking Quinn's hand in her own.

Glee rolled around and Rachel was curious and anxious to see what Quinn had in store for her. She sat beside Brittany, who patted the spot next to her. Santana offered up a small smile from the other side of the blonde.

Quinn walked in with Mr. Schue and sat at the piano.

"Ok class, Quinn has something she would like to present." He said and there was grunt from Finn's direction. Everyone either shook their head or glared.

"This is for someone close to me, they know who they are. I found this song on Youtube and just had to learn it for them." Quinn said, smiling at Rachel, who nodded.

Quinn began playing and the band got ready to join in while she sang the first line.

**_They say she's got her daddy's eyes.  
>She hides 'em well behind her momma's smile.<br>They say she knows she's beautiful._**

Rachel gave Quinn a look then smiled. They said she had her daddy's eyes and Davis loved to tease her about being the carbon copy of Shelby. Even Sky would tease her about it, though they had identical smiles for being fraternal twins.

**_They say she's got her daddy's pride.  
>She walks around all day with her head held up so high.<br>They say she knows she's beautiful.  
>But that won't get her anywhere today.<em>**

Rachel grinned smugly at the pride part then gave Quinn a look when she said the last line. Quinn just winked at her and continued.

**_And she says, "Daddy, I know you're listening.  
>Daddy, I know you're there.<br>Cause I've been talking with angels.  
>And they tell me that you still care."<em>**

It meant a lot for Rachel to hear that. She knew her fathers still cared. She knew they were in a better place and she knew they looked over her everyday.

**_They say she's got her daddy's heart;  
>And she can't hide it when there's nowhere else to start.<br>They say she knows she's beautiful.  
>But that won't get her anywhere today.<em>**

Brittany hugged Rachel then laid her head on Santana's shoulder. Rachel beamed at the two then turned back to Quinn.

**_And she says, "Daddy, I know you're listening.  
>Daddy, I know you're there.<br>Cause I've been talking with angels.  
>And they tell me that you still care."<em>**

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. She saw the sadness of Rachel not having her fathers, the love, the admiration and the glisten of tears she knew Rachel would let fall later.

**_But now she's growing up, she's moving on,  
>She needs someone to tell her why.<br>The grass is green, the sky is blue, it's all ok; I'm here for you.  
>She's growing up, she's moving out,<br>She needs someone, so she screams and shouts she says,  
>"Daddy can, Daddy can, you hear me?"<em>**

Rachel let the tear fall. She always asked the question of whether her fathers could hear her and it had her asking even more questions. But, as she grew up and moved on from the tragedy, she learned to keep strong and that she was never alone and now she had Quinn. She was falling in love and, even though her fathers weren't able to meet the wonderful girl that has stolen her heart in person, she knew they would like Quinn; because when she was younger she always saw her fathers the happiest when she was happy.

**_And he says, "Baby, I know you're listening.  
>Baby, I know you're there.<br>Cause I've been talking with these angels up here.  
>And I tell them to tell you that I still care."<em>**

Rachel needed to hear that. Even if it was in the song, the fact that it was Quinn singing it to her…that's what made it perfect.

**_And she's got her daddy's charm.  
>Yeah, she could make the lights on Broadway shine,<br>And she could truly be a star.  
>They say she knows she's beautiful,<br>But that won't get her anywhere, today..._**

Rachel beamed and Quinn winked at the Broadway part. If possible, Rachel's smile grew at the star part. Once the song was over Rachel ran up to Quinn and cupped her face crashing their lips together. Quinn was caught off guard but quickly returned the kiss, holding Rachel close to her.

"Thank you." Rachel sniffled wiping away a few tears.

"They look over you, Rach, they would be proud of the young lady you have become." Quinn said, kissing her nose.

"What the fuck!" Finn yelled shooting up in his seat. "You left me for Quinn? You're a fucking dyke!"

No one saw it coming but knew Finn had it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>

**The song is called Daddy's eyes by Jake Coco.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**This chapter is un-beta'd. My beta hasn't gotten back to me and people were asking for an update so here it is. My beta usually is quick to get back to me so let's all hope she is ok.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Finn was tackled to the floor by a blonde blur and they turned to see that Santana was being held back by Sam and Mike. They looked back to Finn to see Puck pulling Brittany away from Finn.

"Let me go!" Brittany seethed trying to reach for Finn.

"Of course the other dyke would snap!" Finn spat and once he was back on his feet he was knocked down again by Puck who had passed Brittany to Rachel and Quinn and punched him in the face.

"Britt, please calm down." Rachel pleaded.

"Only because you asked Rach." Brittany said pulling Santana to her trying to calm her.

Mr. Schue was still shocked to say anything.

"Sky calm down." Kurt said touching Sky's shoulder getting the attention of the others. When had Sky gotten there?

Sky had arrived just in time to see Brittany tackle Finn but was frozen in anger. Kurt noticed her as Puck tried prying Brittany away.

"I never let anyone get away with saying shit like that!" Sky exclaimed trying to push past Kurt but Tina and Mercedes grabbed her.

"Yes, but this is small town Lima where news travels faster than a tabloid that we can stop. You can't blow up like that." Rachel said going over and hugging Sky.

"I'm sorry, after last night and what Charlie told me, hearing that made me so angry I couldn't move." Sky whispered returning the hug.

"You'll protect her."

"Where is Charlie?" Quinn asked.

"The car, I just came in to gather our assignments." Sky answered pulling away to see Sam, Mike, Brittany and Puck trying to pry Santana-who had seen Finn start to get up and attack Puck from behind and tackled him-away from Finn.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"SAN!" Sky boomed shocking everyone still. Brittany whimpered and Sky's face softened. "Sorry Britt, I had to get her to stop.

"How did you do that?" Puck asked rubbing his ear. The scream wasn't high pitched but it was loud.

"Years of breathing exercise." Sky answered as they pulled Santana away to stand beside Quinn, Rachel, Sky and Brittany followed.

"Mr. Schue, you saw that they attacked me!" Finn shouted.

"They had god reason, now go to Figgins office, Puck, Sam, make sure he gets there." Mr. Schue said and Puck and Sam nodded glaring at Finn as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Charlie glared at Sky as she and Shelby walked into the office with Carol and Santana's parents.<p>

"Sky I thought you were done with fighting." Shelby sighed as Sky huffed.

"I didn't hit him!" Sky said in protest and looked at Charlie. "I swear."

"She didn't do anything Charlie." Quinn said and Charlie softened up.

"Santana, we will take the car." Gloria warned.

"It was on good reasons." Santana protested.

"You all attacked me!" Finn shouted.

"For good reason." Rachel cut in. "If I had known you hated gays and lesbians I never would have agreed to date you in the first place. I had two gay dads Finn." Rachel pointed out and Carol gave her son a look.

"What happened?" Alfredo asked and Finn opened his mouth. "Brittany please tell us what happened."

After Brittany finished telling the story Finn was served a one week suspension and she and Santana and Puck were given detention for three days.

"I am proud that you would stand up for your friends that way Santana." Gloria said kissing her daughter's cheek.

Santana made a face but smiled anyway. "Thank you mami."

"Sky," Shelby began and Sky braced herself for the eruption of Mt. Shelby. She was completely thrown off when Shelby hugged her. "I never say it enough but I am proud of you, you didn't lash out for once."

Sky gave her mom a look. "Hey, there have been other times." Sky laughed then added. "Even when I was facing possible expulsion?" Sky asked and Shelby chuckled dryly.

"Even then because all the fights you got into involved you protecting those you loved." Shelby said. "You're a hard ass till those walls of yours come down."

Sky frowned. "Don't tell people that and I didn't fight this time."

"Why not?" Charlie asked linking arms with Sky. "That's the part of you that I fell in love with."

"You're the first one she actually let see that side." Rachel said. "She kept the hard ass persona up around the others."

"Not with Hannah."

"No, you had it with Hannah. She let down the wall half way. With Charlie they're completely gone." Rachel said and Sky made a face.

"Whatever, it's in the past." Sky said walking away with Charlie who giggled.

"My daughter." Shelby chuckled. She looked to the others. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"We would love too." Gloria answered before Alfredo could say anything.

"It would be our pleasure." He added.

Santana laughed. Once her mami made up her mind there was no arguing. Alfredo looked at his eldest daughter and glared only making her laugh more.

"We'll follow you there." Gloria said as Shelby nodded and they exited the school.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived Charlie and Sky were making dinner and Hayden was sat at the table with Matthew.<p>

"Oh, he is so cute!" Brittany cooed going over to Hayden and Matthew.

Santana huffed something about not being able to have time with Brittany as long as the runt was around. Sky gave Santana a warning look and Santana huffed crossing her arms and dropped down onto one of the chairs at the table.

Sky disappeared halfway through dinner after a phone call and neither had seen her since.

Rachel went looking for Sky and found her room window open. She crawled out carefully onto the roof of the garage and looked around to find Sky sitting on the roof above her room.

"What are you doing out here?" Rachel asks and Sky sniffles wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Davis is being kept for longer than originally believed." Sky sniffles rubbing her nose.

Rachel climbs up and sits next to her. "Hey, he'll be home sooner than you think."

"I want him home now." Sky pouts looking like a child.

"You can't always get what you want."

"Don't quote the Rolling Stones." Sky huffed.

Rachel smiled. "Didn't mean to, just stating the obvious."

Sky laughed. "Is everyone ok?"

"They're worried. You disappeared."

"Charlie isn't freaking out right?"

"She isn't showing it." Rachel says and Sky sighs.

"Let's go back inside." Sky says standing.

Rachel stands and they head back in.

* * *

><p>"You should get home." Charlie said as Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel. "I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at Charlie. "Are you going to be there tomorrow?" Quinn asked as Charlie shrugged.<p>

"I don't know yet."

"Alright. If you decide to go I'll see you there." Quinn said hugging Charlie and waving to Sky.

Rachel walked Quinn out and Sky, Charlie and Santana followed.

They all said their goodbyes and headed home.

Sky and Charlie headed to their room both ready to sleep.

"Sky?"

They turned to face Rachel. "Yeah?" Sky asked.

"Thank you."

"You're my sister." Sky said walking into her room with Charlie.

* * *

><p>Sky woke up around four the next morning and headed downstairs into the guest room where she found Matthew wide awake in the crib. She looked over to see Hayden sound asleep. She went over and picked him up.<p>

"What are you doing awake little man?" Sky asked cradling him safely in his arms. Matthew started to doze off when Rachel ran down looking frantic.

"Everything ok?"

"No! Finn told Quinn's dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**My beta is fine and great. We all have social lives and let us all wish Casscio well for her rehearsals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"Is she ok?" Sky asked.

"I'm on the phone with her, let me ask." Rachel said, lifting the phone to her ear. "Quinn, are you ok?"

"No."

"Where's your mother?"

"I don't know; he's trying to break down my door." Rachel heard the thudding and Sky looked around for her keys.

"Start packing, barricade the door, I'll be right there." Rachel swore.

"Hurry. Please." Rachel hung up and tossed the phone onto the bar counter just as Sky came running downstairs to get a jacket. Sky strapped Matthew into his car seat and rushed out to the Journey.

"I'm driving." Sky said. Sky strapped Matthew in and proceeded to break several speed laws as she raced over to the Fabray house.

Sky looked back at Matthew and saw he was still awake. She had never really been to the Fabray house. Rachel didn't even wait for Sky to put the car in park before she jumped out of the car, ran to the front door and began to bang on it.

"Oh, you're that girl Quinn is with."

Rachel smiled slightly. "That would be me, where's Quinn?"

Judy frowned. "In her room."

"Go pack and once you have enough get in the car." Rachel said handing her the keys. "Sky and our cousin are in there, they'll look after you." Judy nodded.

Rachel ran up the stairs just in time to see Russell kick the thing open. Russell charged in and grabbed Quinn roughly.

"You think being gay is ok?" Russell asked, shaking Quinn.

"I love her." Quinn got out and Russell threw her to the floor. Rachel felt her heart swell with happiness when she heard Quinn's words.

"One gay daughter is enough! What would people think if both my little girls are gay?"

"They'd think you're a bad father and a jackass for beating them!" Rachel yelled, tackling Russell to the ground.

Once Russell registered that the girl that had just tackled him was the girl that had corrupted Quinn he snapped.

"YOU! You're the one that corrupted my daughter!"

"I didn't corrupt her." Rachel said, as Russell took a swing at her and connected his fist to her cheek.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled and Russell kicked her down.

"Hey!" Russell turned to look at Rachel but the second he turned his head it was forced back by Rachel's right hook. Russell stumbled, but got his footing back and charged at Rachel who faked a left, tricking Russell into leaving an opening and she swung her right fist with as much power as she could throwing her whole body into the right hook and slamming her fist into Russell's face.

Russell hit the floor with a loud thud and Rachel rubbed her fist.

"Are you ok? Where the hell did you learn that?" Quinn asked, shocked.

"I am fine, thank you, and don't you remember who my sister is?" Rachel laughed and Quinn smiled. "Get your things." Rachel said, grabbing an already packed bag and tossed it into the hall. She began to help Quinn pack some more things when Judy ran in.

"I called the cops." She saw Russell. "What happened?"

"I might have hit him harder than I thought." Rachel said, tossing Quinn's cheerio outfits in her gym bag.

"Bastard." Judy scoffed, going into her room.

Sky chuckled lightly from where she had appeared in the doorway. Quinn just stared in shock, mouth agape.

"I like her." Sky commented, pointing in the direction Judy had walked off in.

"Us Fabray women are likeable." Quinn said.

"I wonder what happened to the men." Rachel scoffed, handing Sky a bag.

Sky ruffled Rachel's hair. "I taught you well, young grasshopper." Sky said and Rachel smiled bright.

They brought their things out to the car. Sky went back for the last bag in Quinn's room and found Russell gone.

"Shit!" She turned to run downstairs only to get clothes-lined in the chest by Russell, who was hiding behind the door. "Son of a bitch!" Sky yelled, coughing.

"You are not taking my family!" Russell growled.

"No, you'll just toss them out with nothing." Sky said rolling out of the way as Russell stomped his foot on the floor where her head once was. Sky got to her feet and took a fighting stance.

"They don't deserve anything I have given them."

"So the bruises?" Sky asked. Russell cried out in anger and rushed at her. Sky ducked the first jab but the uppercut Russell threw got her in the ribs.

"You aren't the only one who took boxing lessons." Russell smirked.

"I took kickboxing asshat." Sky grunted, rubbing her ribs. She had to be careful. By the looks of it Russell could throw her if he wanted.

Sky could tell he broken at least one rib as she rubbed the sore spot. She dodged another punch and kicked Russell in the back of his knee forcing him down and slammed her right fist into his gut while her left collided with his face.

Russell took the moment she retracted herself from him to strike. And he struck hard. He threw a left uppercut into Sky's gut, forcing the air out of her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it throwing her as hard as he could into the closet door knocking it down and breaking it.

Santana pulled up in her car and jumped out. "Sky called, what the hell is going on?"

"Finn told Quinn's dad about us and he got mad, Rachel and Sky came and Rachel knocked my dad out." Quinn said. Santana looked at Rachel in disbelief. She took in the shorter girl's form.

"Nice."

"Son of a bitch!"

They turned to the house.

"Sky!" Rachel took off and Santana went after her.

When they ran in they saw Sky in the broken door.

"Hey!"

Santana ran into the room and tackled Russell as Rachel ran over and looked over Sky.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Sky nodded.

"Few cuts and bruises." Sky said as she got up and joined Santana.

Shelby ran straight to Quinn and hugged her.

Charlie hugged her twin next. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Quinn sobbed holding onto her twin for dear life.

"How did he find out?" Charlie asked.

"Finn came over and told us." Judy answered. "He attacked Quinn once she stepped through the door."

"Where the hell are the cops?"Shelbyasked as they heard sirens.

"I called those bastards almost half an hour ago." Judy seethed as they heard a crash and looked towards the house.

"Who called Santana?" Charlie asked.

"Sky." Quinn answered.

"Mother fucker!" they heard Sky and Santana both scream at the same time and heard glass shatter afterwards.

Santana and Sky groaned as they tried to sit up on the vanity where they smashed through the mirror. Russell back handed Rachel, who had charged at him and kicked her away. He then grabbed Santana and threw her across the room where her body bounced off the bed and hit the floor hard. Sky went to help, but Russell grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the gut.

"Fucker!" Sky cursed as Russell back handed her and then tossed her into Quinn's bookshelf. "Crap!" Sky said as the shelf began to rock and books began to fall.

Santana ran and tackled Russell out of the way as Rachel dragged Sky out of the way just before the bookshelf hit the floor.

Russell picked himself off the floor and Sky got an idea.

"Rachel, ballet spin." Sky said and Rachel grinned with a nod.

"Santana, how much do you weigh?" Rachel asked and Santana looked down.

"A buck ten." Santana said kind of ashamed.

"Hey!" Sky said. "Just hold on and you'll be fine. I sometimes had to be Rachel's ballet partner, but we are going to mix it up." Sky informed them. She grabbed Santana's fore arms and Santana got it. Latching onto Sky's fore arms, she allowed herself to be swung around by the other girl.

On the first swing Santana kicked Russell in the head and once she touched ground Santana swung Sky, who kicked off Russell's chest.

"Punch him!" Sky grunted as she lifted and then tossed Rachel in the air. She was so glad the Fabray house had high ceilings.

Rachel reeled her fist back and punched Russell in the face knocking him down.

"That was like some ninja shit!" Santana cheered as Rachel smiled then frowned.

"Move!" Rachel shoved Santana out of the way and Russell tackled her sending the short brunette across the room into Quinn's nightstand, shattering it and the lamp on top of it.

Santana took the opening and jumped on Russell's back, locking him in a choke hold. TheLatinapulled back, forcing Russell to bend backwards and then pushed down, forcing him to the floor.

Russell swept his arm out, knocking Santana's legs out from under her just as they heard pounding footsteps on the stairs.

Russell got up and headed for the door but Santana dived and grabbed his ankle, tripping him just as the cops burst in.

A few went over to Rachel who was going in and out of consciousness and Santana who was leaning up against the foot of Quinn's bed. Sky was trying to keep Rachel focused on her and awake.

Outside Shelby, Judy, Quinn, and Charlie were panicking when an officer walked out and over to them.

"The girls are alive and so if Mr. Fabray, we called an ambulance because we fear moving them might hurt them more." He informed them. "He is being taken into police custody as we speak; when we ran in he was attempting to escape."

"How bad?" Judy asked.

"He has a few cuts and bruises here and there, a fat black eye and he's limping." The officer said as a few others walked out, dragging a raging Russell with them. "We'll get a medic to look you over too, once they get here." The officer said, pointing to the bruise on the side of Quinn's face. Quinn just nodded.

"Brittany is not going to like this." Charlie said, shaking her head.

Brittany hopped out of her car just as Santana and Rachel were being carried out into the ambulances. Sky was walking beside Rachel.

"Where is that stupid son of a bitch!"Brittanyyelled, running to Santana's side.

"He's at the police station B." Santana said, her voice hoarse.

"Are you ok?"

"Five by five B." Santana smirked.

"Don't quote Buffy to me." Brittany said, letting out a breathy laugh as she wiped away a tear.

When Alejandro got the call that his little girl was on her way to the ER he jumped out of bed, screaming at the whole house to get up and get in the car. He even carried a few of the younger ones.

"What's going on, Alejandro?" Gloria asked.

"Santi is on her way to the ER. She got into a fight with Russell Fabray while protecting Quinn." Alejandro said. Gloria grabbed her slippers and followed her husband out.

They arrived shortly after the ambulance pulled up and Alejandro told his family to go to the ER waiting room before running over to the two gurneys and seeing Rachel and Sky. He was shocked to see that Rachel was the one on the gurney.

"They didn't mention those two." Alejandro said to himself as he rushed to Santana. "Are you ok, Mija?" Alejandro asked. Santana nodded.

"Don't listen to her; she's doped up on morphine at the moment and so is she."Brittanysaid, pointing to Rachel.

"What happened?" Alejandro asked.

Rachel began to tell the story trying not to slur her words as they were wheeled into the emergency room.

Alejandro and Brittany met the others in the waiting room.

"How are the girls?" Judy asked.

"Hooked up to morphine at the moment." Alejandro answered. "We just have to wait. Now can someone tell me a clearer version of what happened?" Alejandro asked.

Quinn explained with how she had gotten home from the dinner and the events that landed them where they were now.

Just as the story finished a doctor walked in.

"Santana Lopez and Rachel and Skylar Corcoran?"

They all stood up.

"How are they, Frank?" Alejandro asked.

"Skylar has three broken ribs, many bruises and a sprain wrist but all in all she'll live. Rachel has a major concussion we would like to keep monitored, a gash on the back of her head and a bruised back; she has a few other bruises in her torso area and face. Santana's shoulder was dislocated, so we had to pop it back in and she needs to ice it for the next week. The three took a beating but the other doctor, who looked over Mr. Fabray, says he's worse. He can barely open his left eye, its swelled shut." He said and Charlie beamed with pride along with Shelby, Alejandro and Gloria.

"That's my girls." Shelby and Alejandro said.

"Can we see them?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, they are in a shared room." Frank said, giving Alejandro the room number.

They walked in and Charlie and Quinn instantly went to Sky and Rachel's sides.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore now that the morphine wore off." Sky answered, sitting up straight.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." Quinn smiled softly.

"I don't like fighting and I told you, Sky taught me." Rachel said as Quinn nodded.

"If you weren't already hurt I'd hurt you myself."Brittanytold Santana, who smiled and scooted over patting the spot next to up and hugged Santana to her.

"How's your dad?" Sky asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Just curious." Sky answered.

"He's in police custody and he can't open his left eye; apparently someone hit him hard enough to make it swell shut." Quinn answered and Rachel grinned.

"This is the last one though right?"Shelbyasked. "You won't be getting into any more fights will you, Skylar?"

"It all depends, mom." Sky answered truthfully.

"At least she isn't lying to me."Shelbysighed.

"When can we leave?" Santana asked.

"Tomorrow." Frank answered, walking into the room. "You two have some head injuries we want to observe." He said, pointing to Santana and Rachel while showing Alejandro the CAT scans.

"When can I leave?" Sky asked.

"Tonight if you wish, you seem to have a hard head and didn't sustain any head wounds." Frank answered and Sky grinned.

"That isn't something to be proud about, Skylar, and why did you bring Matthew?"Shelbyasked, placing her hands on her hips glaring at Sky.

"Uh oh, mad mom. Uh…he was awake when Quinn called and no one was awake to watch him." Sky said.

Shelby huffed. "You could have woken me up."

"If I woke you up you would have wanted to come and Hayden needs sleep and you hit us with pillows when we wake you before the alarm." Sky said andShelbyhuffed again.

"Irrelevant."

Sky gave her a look and shook her head.

"Your family is so tight knit." Gloria chuckled.

"We are, but there are still times when I fear the possibilities if they had been identical." Shelby said and Sky and Rachel beamed at her innocently. "Don't give me those smiles."Shelbysaid with a pointed look.

"Be glad. When Charlie and Quinn were younger they would pretend to be the other just to get out of things." Judy said exasperatingly and the Fabray twins exchanged devious smiles.

"They couldn't do that, but there was a lot of blaming on the other."Shelbysaid as Rachel and Sky glared at each other.

"What?" Sky asked.

"If you could behave we never would get in trouble."

"I'm sorry, who put manure in the principal's office after he got that horse stable for a fair?"

"You helped."

"After you guilted me."

"Girls."Shelbywarned.

"Sorry, Ma." Both said.

"We'll let you girls get some rest." Gloria smiled softly.

"I don't think we could thank you enough." Judy said as Sky, Rachel and Santana nodded.

"You can repay me by letting me love your daughter." Sky said and Rachel nodded.

"We want nothing more than to make them happy." Rachel said as Judy smiled.

"I am not my husband. Love is love."

Shelby patted Judy's shoulder. "You are becoming my new best friend."

"We'll see you girls tomorrow." Judy said, hugging Rachel and Sky. "I hope you two are around for a while. You seem perfect for my daughters."

"I love you." Charlie smiled, kissing Sky softly.

"I love you too; now let's go home and rest." Sky said and Charlie smiled walking out with her.

"Thank you." Quinn said. "Both of you."

"Don't worry about it Q." Santana waved off cuddling back intoBrittany.

"Bye." Quinn waved as the others walked out.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel groaned in frustration.

"Do you two ever come up for air?"

"I was wondering when you'd crack." Quinn smirked, walking back in.

"That was mean." Rachel pouted. "You knewBrittanywouldn't leave."

"Of course, those two are stuck together like glue." Quinn smirked as Rachel scooted over, making room for her on the bed.

"Then why did you leave me alone with the fluff fest?" Rachel asked, as Quinn climbed in next to her.

"I thought it would be funny." Quinn shrugged, kissing her softly. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I've felt worse." Rachel smiled.

"If you two are gonna screw, can you pull the curtain back?" Santana asked from the other bed.

"We should tell you two that." Rachel fired back, giving the two a look and a knowing smirk when she saw thatBrittany's hand was under Santana's hospital gown.

"We don't get naked if you don't." Santana said.

"No sex?" Rachel asked.

"We'll wait till you're asleep." Santana said.

"Deal, Santana." Rachel smiled, yawning and curling into Quinn, who held her close.

"Night, Chicas." Santana said as they smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**My beta Cassicio is amazing. **

**This chapter is short and I sent both this and the last chapter to her. So this is it. One more chapter after this one. I don't know if I'm doing a sequel. I am open to suggestions for a sequel though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

When Santana and Rachel were brought home the next day they were ecstatic. Rachel hated hospitals since she woke to find both her fathers gone and Santana never liked the brightness or the smell.

Quinn was fussing over the smallest things and Rachel was getting irritated.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted as she tried to get up the stairs. "I can walk." Quinn backed off till they got to Rachel's room, when she helped her onto the bed. They lay together in each other's arms; fitting like the perfect puzzle.

* * *

><p>Charlie headed back to the living room where, Quinn, Judy and Shelby were with Hayden and Matthew.<p>

"How are you today?" Rachel asked sweetly, taking a seat next to Quinn on the love seat. She kissed her cheek and Quinn smiled.

"I am wonderful. How are you?" Quinn asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel and pulling the shorter girl into her side.

"Great."

"You two are so adorable." Judy smiled, making the two blush. She looked down at Matthew, who was in her arms, then looked at Hayden. "He looks so much like you." She commented and Hayden smiled, shaking her head.

"He looks like my older brother."

"Oh. Where is he?" Judy asked.

"On a boat somewhere. He's in the Navy." Hayden answered.

"Oh, how long has he been gone?" Judy asked.

"A while." Shelby answered.

"It's a touchy subject." Sky puts in. "He's my god-father. The only father figure I've ever had actually."

"And Rachel?" Judy asked.

"She had two gay dads; they died in a car accident years ago."

"You know the one mom; it was in the news and the papers. Dad said that awful thing about them getting what they deserve." Charlie said, looking down.

"Oh." Judy said looking down. "I am so sorry about my husband. He was charming and sweet when we met, then he changed from the man I fell in love with to who his is now." Judy said.

"Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault, Mrs. Fabray." Sky said politely.

"I still feel bad for what happened." Judy said.

"Don't worry about it. He's behind bars now." Hayden said as Shelby nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all gathered in the living room again telling stories. The one Shelby just finished was about how Sky had taught a few foster kids to stand up for themselves when the other kids would pick on them for being in the system.<p>

"You do have a heart." Quinn said and Judy looked at her shocked.

"Quinn!"

Sky laughed. "Its fine, Mrs. Fabray; a lot of people think I don't have a soul." Sky said. "I'm just a great actress, but seriously, once you get passed the walls everything's great."

Charlie kissed her softly. "I know I love what I found behind the walls.

"I love what I saw the second I met you."

"And what was that?" Charlie asked.

"A kind, nice girl who would help anyone, even the cruelest of people, if you thought they deserved it. I saw this smart, headstrong, stubborn yet extremely gorgeous girl." Sky grinned and Charlie kissed her deeply, only to pull away when Sky hissed in pain.

"I am so sorry!" Charlie began to apologize.

"No, ribs." Sky managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Sky laughed, pulling Charlie to her.

"Good to have you back Sky, seems we owe this girl a big thank you for breaking down those walls." Hayden smirked and Sky stuck her tongue out at her.

"Very mature." Rachel giggled.

"Hush up diva." Sky glared playfully.

"Make me."

"If I didn't have a migraine I would." Sky glared rubbing her temples.

"We have Advil and Tylenol in the cabinets." Shelby said as Charlie got up.

"I'll get it."

"Don't get used to being waited on." Rachel pointed out.

"Unlike you, I don't need people to do things for me." Sky smirked and Rachel huffed.

"I know you are making hits at my height Skylar Johanna and I will have you know it isn't working." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Well then Rachel Barbra, I will just put it out there then. You're older, I'm taller; you burn, I cook; I can reach the top of the fridge, and you need a chair and to top all of this off…" Sky paused and Rachel glared. "I'm not afraid of heights or clowns."

Rachel huffed and glared. "At least I don't go screaming like a girly girl when there's a spider."

"I don't scream like a girly girl, I shout." Sky pointed out.

"My bad, you shout like a girly girl." Rachel corrected as Charlie walked in giggling. She handed Sky the pills and glass of water.

"You guys should have your own show." Charlie said, perching herself on the arm rest next to Sky, who was seated beside Shelby on the couch.

"One day we willm when we find time from Broadway." Rachel smiled with a glint in her eyes at the mention of Broadway.

"You plan on following your mother?"

"That or I can follow my dad." Sky grinned.

"Absolutely not." Shelby and Hayden say in unison.

"You are not joining the Navy." Shelby said.

"Or any branch of the US armed forces." Hayden adds.

"Geez, I was joking." Sky laughed and both women stared at her blankly.

"Not funny." They said and Sky laughed.

"But seriously I like performing." Sky said. "Something about being on stage and just being myself makes me feel great." Sky said and Rachel agreed with her whole heartedly.

"Let's watch a movie." Hayden put out there and they all smiled as Rachel hopped up and grabbed a few selections.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :-)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I own nothing but an OC name Skylar but called Sky. Charlie is not mine. Someone on Tumblr invented her. I don't own the songs or the show.**

**My beta Cassicio has been the best help throughout this whole story. Go check out her fics. They are all good reads.**

**Last Chapter. **

**I don't know if I'm doing a sequel. I am open to suggestions for a sequel though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

The months came and went for the girls. Things were going great.

Sectionals didn't go how they wanted it to, but Shelby congratulated the girls and hugged them instead of her team, shocking them. She took the whole team out to dinner and the gleeks were poking fun at the possibility of Mr. Schue being Rachel and Sky's step-dad one day. Sky choked on her food and Rachel spit her drink out all over Finn who was seated across from her.

"Watch the breadsticks!" Santana cried when the water sprayed out across the table.

But summer was coming and Shelby-for some strange reason-trusted Hayden to watch the girls while she was away with Vocal Adrenaline.

Things were great.

Russell was sentenced to six years; four in prison and two on parole with a restraining order. Quinn and Charlie moved back into the house with Judy who won the house in the quick divorce and boxed all of Russell's belongings up and they stored it in the basement.

Brittany and Santana were still on the line that needed to be crossed but they were making progress.

It's the last Glee meeting of the year and Quinn and Charlie have something for the special girls in their lives.

"Ok, guys, Quinn and Charlie have something they want to perform so sit back and enjoy." Mr. Schue smiled as Quinn and Charlie stood in front, looking at the band and nodding.

(_Charlie_/**Quinn, _Both_**)

**Oh, oh, oh**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<strong>

_I say "Can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch?"<br>The moment I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

**_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<br>_**  
><em>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,<br>And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,<br>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

**But we got bills to pay,  
>We got nothing figured out,<br>When it was hard to take,  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<br>**  
><strong><em>Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?<br>You put your arm around me for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine._**

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**And I remember that fight  
>Two-thirty AM<strong>_  
><em>**As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<strong>  
><em>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"<br>'cause that's all I've ever known_  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<br>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

**_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<em>**

_Hold on_, **make it last**  
><strong>Hold on<strong>, _never turn back_

**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>**  
>(<em>Hold on<em>) **Do you believe it?**  
>(<strong>Hold on)<strong> _Gonna make it now._  
>(<em>Hold on<em>) **I can see it,**  
>(<strong>Yes, yes)<strong> _I can see it now._

Sky and Rachel walked up to the two kissing them softly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sky asked; Charlie beamed kissing her again.

"I've been wooed in many ways, but most who tried never thought of singing to me." Rachel said as Quinn smirked, kissing her.

"Well it's good to know that I was your first."

"You can be my first in more ways if you take me to your place." Rachel husked.

"Really?" Quinn asked and Rachel winked, sitting back down, leaving a stunned Quinn standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who stuck to the end. Like I said; I don't know about a sequel. I am open to thoughts on a sequel or a whole new story in general. I'm even open to one-shots.<strong>

**Review please. =D**


End file.
